From the Beginning
by kkimberly49
Summary: A/U somewhat. Fitz first run for governor was unsuccessful, and the failure makes him realize he needs to make drastic changes. He goes to Olivia for help, and sparks fly. Join the couple on their journey. Most characters belong to Shondaland.
1. Time for a Change

Olivia was sitting in her office waiting for her potential client. She was really curious about why he wanted to hire her.

Olivia Carolyn Pope was 30 years old. All she knew was success. It was instilled in her by her parents Rowan & Maya Pope. Success to them meant trying her hardest. She had a younger sister Kimberly who was 25. She was in medical school. They were all close. Olivia worked at a couple of law firms before heading back to California to open up her crisis management firm. With the support of her parents she was building her own empire.

She heard the door open so she stepped out. Her breath hitched. She had seen this man on television countless times. She thought he was good looking, but in person the truth was he was fine. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third was in her office in the flesh, and her panties were soaked. She dated Jacob Ballard for five years, and not once did she feel like this.

Six months ago she went over to surprise him with dinner. They had recently gotten engaged. She was trying to be more domesticated. The surprise was on her when she walked in to see his secretary riding him like a stallion. She should have been mad, but she was relieved. She had a valid reason to walk away, and she did never looking back.

Olivia put her hand out, _"Mr. Grant it is a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"The same Ms. Pope. You come highly recommended."_

 _"I'm sure but I'm not God. I don't perform miracles."_

 _"Okay, please explain."_

 _"I can't save your run for Governor which is sad. You are perfect for the job, but your frigid wife killed it from the moment that you announced. Thank god you have no children that would have been used as chess pieces. I knew one of you was having an affair. You stand apart. Another couple could stand between the two of you. I always thought it was her. You are a saint in the political world which is hard, but you do it. I'm sure to stand apart from your dad, who has had his own brilliant career but I know he didn't always get it on the up and up which is the opposite of you. I'm good Mr. Grant, but no one is good enough to save you."_

Fitz stood there stunned. He didn't know what to say. She was right about most of what she said, but it hurt to hear the truth.

" _Thank you Miss. Pope for your time."_

Olivia realized she never let him speak. She never did that with a client. She treated this man like she knew him. She knew she couldn't save her getting the job, but she had to apologize.

She stopped him, " _I'm sorry. I forgot we were just meeting for the first time. This is not how I conduct business."_

 _"So you just talk to your family and friends this way?"_

" _Truthfully, yes. I'm brutally honest with them. They are the same with me for the most part."_

 _"So you saw me as a friend when I walked in the door?"_

 _"I don't know what I saw Mr. Grant. We shook hands, and I. Wow, I'm not usually speechless."_

 _"I'm sure after the tongue lashing you just gave me. Nevertheless, I could use a friend. I didn't come here for you to save my campaign."_

Olivia looked at him in shock. " _Well if you can use a friend how about we head into my office, and have a drink. Since I've ruined being hired I can listen."_

 _"You didn't ruin anything. It was just hard to heard the truth from someone who has no invested interest in me. That is all."_

Olivia was quiet. All of sudden she was shy. What was this man doing to her? He was married. It didn't matter. Nothing would ever happen.

As she was fixing their drink she looked at the man sitting on her couch. He looked similar to the pictures she had in her folder, but the man on the couch looked tired and defeated. Fitz had recently turned 40. What should have been a wonderful day was a disaster. Someone used his 40th birthday gala to air out his wife's many affairs. Someone had switched out the slide show. It was supposed to be Fitz's life. It started out that way but when it got to college it showed all the affairs including the last one with his best friend and running mate Andrew Nichols.

The news coverage was brutal. They were so busy trashing Mellie, and using it to tank his campaign that no one really saw the pain he was in. His parent Fitzgerald "Big Jerry" & Sharon Grant were by his side. Olivia could tell he had a good relationship with his parents, but he was closer to his mom. She wasn't sure why. He also had a brother. Theodore Grant was 25. She was curious why the large gap. Nothing she read gave her a hint.

She handed him his drink. He took a large gulp. She could tell the sadness was real.

Fitz looked at her, " _If we are going to talk then I'm Fitz. You are Olivia. Otherwise I'll feel like I'm in therapy. Not to say that is bad, but right now I can't do that."_

 _"Okay Fitz"_

 _"Thank you Olivia. I came to you because I want to divorce Mellie. Trust me my birthday was the icing on the cake. I married her for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to make my dad happy I wasn't in love with her, but I loved her. I suspected she cheated on me in college, but there was never any proof. I knew of two affairs. Only one did I confront her about. So yes seeing the more than dozen affairs was a shock, but not the reason I am now ready to divorce Mellie. I do want to be Governor and eventually run for President, but truthfully my heart wasn't in it. It wasn't my campaign from the start."_

 _"So if seeing all of the affairs is not the reason for the divorce what is?"_

 _"Because Livvie I want to be me. I want to be happy. I talked to my mom and she reminded me that I haven't been happy in a really long time. I enjoyed being a lawyer. I enjoyed spending time with my brother, being a Big Brother, and enjoying life. I hate throwing my wealth and status around. The world doesn't give a damn that I'm a Grant and worth hundreds of millions. They care about what I can do for them, and right now that answer is nothing."_

 _"Okay so let's fix it. If you don't want me I can find someone to take your case Fitz. Tell me what you want."_

 _"First of all I want a friendship with you. My life sucks and before I called you I read about you. I'm not sure how much of what I read is true. You are a fixer so I'm sure you control the narrative in your life, but it seems like you are going through changes as well. Maybe down the road we can explore why after minutes we feel the way we do. You know what I'm talking about. I'm in no rush. That being said I want you to handle my case. I know your parents have multiple law firms. You partner with them when an attorney is needed. We know I need a divorce attorney. Before you ask yes my family has attorneys, but this is my life. I inherited 500 million dollars when I turned 35. I use it, but not like people would expect. I like working. That was my main reason for coming to you. I want the drama to die down so when I lose, and yes I know I will. I want to lose. I want to work. I want to build my own brand. I know I'm a Grant. There is nothing wrong with that. I just want to build my own brand."_

 _"I will take your case under two conditions."_

 _"And those are?"_

 _"You trust me completely and I will do with the same with you. No secrets ever. You are right I do feel something, but the timing sucks. Most of what you read is correct. He did cheat on me, and I didn't leak the story. His secretary did after he tried to fire her when I dumped him. The other is in four years you will run for Governor again."_

 _"Only if you run my campaign or are by my side."_

Olivia wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with her, but she remembered a conversation she had with her mom. She told her to stop trying to force things in her life. Accept things when they came even if it made her uncomfortable or unsure. Everything happens for a reason."

 _"Deal"_

They ended up talking for several more hours. They drank a couple bottles of wine, and talked about anything and nothing. She had forgot to turn her phone on so she didn't know her dad was calling. He headed over to her office.

When he saw his daughter it stopped him in his tracks. He had never saw her be so carefree. Olivia was rigid. Part of it was his fault. She was always trying to please him. That was why he thought she stayed with Jake so long. He was perfect on paper. His family owned several law firms as well. There was talk when they married they would consider a merger. The Pope's were the larger firm. They were international. Jake kissed his ass more than his daughter now that he had time to think, but in the moment he had missed the signs.

He saw her with the Governor. She was relaxed. She knew who he was. He actually felt sorry for him. No one deserved to be embarrassed the way he was on his birthday no less, and although he knew Big Gerry loved his son he was too hard on Fitz. He wanted him to live his dreams. Father and son were alike in a lot of ways, but there were many differences.

He walked into his daughter's office scaring the two. He could see they were waiting for his reaction.

Rowan walked over to them, _"Mom just wanted me to check on you. We called to see if you wanted dinner and no answer. Normally you call or text us but you didn't so we kept checking in. I went by your house and you were not home. So I came here."_

 _"Dad, I'm so sorry. I got to talking to Fitz, and we lost track of time."_

 _"Fitz"_

 _"Dad"_

Fitz stood up, _"Mr. Pope I apologize. I'm not trying to bring your daughter into my drama. Well not in a personal way."_

 _"Son stop. Both of you seem relaxed and happy. My daughter could use that a little more. I know because of me she feels the weight of the world on her shoulders. I put too much pressure on her. For being the oldest and when she decided to become a lawyer. I think that is why her sister went into medicine. Hoping that it would take some of the pressure away. I get it. Unfortunately, the nation has played your pain over and over. They forget people are humans when these situations happen."_

 _"Thanks Mr. Pope. You seem like a great man. After meeting your daughter tonight, you might have been hard, but you raised a jewel. Mr. Ballard messed up. He was lucky to have her. I'm lucky she is helping me, and she has been a great friend tonight. It has been awhile since I could just be myself other than with my mom."_

 _"Dad, I was going to call you tomorrow but Fitz is moving forward with divorcing Mrs. Grant. So I need you to assign someone to assist me."_

 _"Fitz, seems like his is a good man."_

 _"He was good on paper daddy, and the man I met tonight was even better."_

 _"How many times have we tackled a case together?"_

 _"Never, you and mom only handle a maximum of five cases a year. Besides this is a divorce case. You don't handle those anymore."_

 _"Well, this will be our first. Maybe our only one. Before I retire I want to work with my brilliant daughter. I'm sorry I lost sight of my daughter. So let's take care of Mr. Grant here. It'll be fun."_

 _"Sir, I know you are a busy man. My drama is so beneath you."_

 _"Maybe so but everyone could use a bit of humble pie especially me. My daughter almost married a man because of me. She won't admit it with me in the room, but I've always had her on this pedestal and she refuses to ever fall. Until she finally broke up with him I realized how hard that had to be. I want my daughter to be happy inside and out, and I don't want her to fake it for anymore. I'm happy all the time. So should she. So should you Fitz. You might not get the support from your dad at first, but he will come around. I know because I did. Okay."_

 _"Yes sir"_

 _"Oh and Fitz if you and Liv are friends then I expect to see you around, and when the time comes you two do what's right for you. Don't let how you met decide anything. Okay?"_

 _"Yes sir"_

Olivia shared a long embrace with her dad. He left.

Fitz looked at her, " _Was he right?"_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Why you stayed with Jake as long as you did?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Livvie"_

Her breath hitched

 _"I'm sorry. I realize how rude it was to give you a nickname."_

 _"No ruder than it was for me to assume why you were here. Besides I love it. No one calls me that. It is with Olivia or Liv. So I like it."_

 _"Good. I want this friendship, but I'm not going to lie. When the dust settles I want to know where this between us goes."_

 _"Okay."_

Both of them left her office knowing that their budding friendship would one day be something more.

 **A/N-So I had plans to post this story when I finished Bound Together, but I haven't decided how I want that story to end. With me going into surgery I decided to go ahead and post. Trying to make up for the time it has taken me to have the energy to edit and post, and then the time it will take to recover. I hope the readers enjoy this new journey. I look forward to hearing from you.**


	2. Changes are Made

They were on the way out the door when he stopped. She turned around to see what the problem was.

 _"The deal was that I had to run for Governor again in four years, but if we make it then what happens to us."_

 _"I think that would make me the First Lady of the State."_

 _"The job is beneath you Livvie."_

 _"Not with you beside me. You would never make me ornamental. If we make it, we can show them what a true power couple looks like."_

 _"Deal"_

 _"Give me a couple of days. We need to do some research, my dad and I need to come up with a plan for the divorce, and a plan I want you to use for the last two months you are campaigning. I want them to see the man in front of me. It is never too early to give them a preview."_

 _"I can do that."_

 _"Also until the campaign is over I want you to keep me a secret. I know we have done nothing wrong. Nor is there is there anything to be ashamed of, but I want to return the favor to your wife. I want the element of surprise to be on your side. I want the state to wonder how you survived. Then we will give them answers over time."_

 _"I trust you."_

Olivia took a deep breath, _"One more thing. Are you still sleeping with your wife?"_

 _"Full disclosure?"_

She nodded

 _"We haven't slept together in almost three years. She got pregnant. I was over the moon. She lost the baby. We were both heartbroken for different reasons. I lost a baby. She lost her guaranteed meal ticket, and I later found out after looking at the slide show and confronting her the baby wasn't mine."_

 _"I'm sorry Fitz. I really am. I don't want this to come across the wrong way. You are still married. I don't want you to feel pressured to not sleep with your wife."_

 _"You aren't so out with it Liv."_

 _"If you don't want this marriage. More specifically a child then I would suggest until you get away from her that you don't accept any food or drinks from her."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Easy to drug you, have sex with you, put a condom on, and get your sperm. I imagine because you are a Grant then the pre-nup is not going to leave her with much. Right now she needs that baby more than ever. So be careful."_

He threw up right there. Olivia stepped back in shock then she went over to help him. She pulled him _into a spare room in her office._

 _"I'm really sorry Olivia"_

 _"No need"_

 _"No, you don't understand. I got sick because I realized she already tried."_

Olivia jumped up, _"Do you think she was successful?"_

 _"No I heard her talking to her friend Amanda the other day. I found her being nice and loving suspicious. On two occasions I accepted things went south. One time I threw up the drink. The other my mom showed up without calling first. She later told me she had this weird feeling."_

 _"Okay. Don't call me until after you receive a package I'll send to you in the next week or so. I promise it will have all of my contact information. Personal and work."_

The two hugged and left.

Mellie Grant was waiting at home. Her father had been friends with Fitz's father for years. At one point they were quite wealthy, but her dad had lost quite a bit of their money on bad investments and gambling. She had always had a respectable but strained relationship with her family. She had two sisters. Unlike her they didn't depend on others to take care of them. Both of them were successful. One was a graphics artist and the other owned her own company. She was cordial with them until the affairs broke out.

Her family had abandoned her. They took Fitz's side. Honestly they always did. She had her heard her youngest sister tell Fitz he could do better. While she loved her sister she told Fitz Mellie wasn't the one for him. Seeing their brother-in-law humiliated on his birthday no less was the final straw.

They had reamed her. To this day her parents had not returned her calls. Truthfully she had most of the affairs for the thrill of it. She wanted to be the First Lady more than Fitz wanted to be Governor so she wasn't doing to it to sabotage him.

Truthfully she fell for his best friend. There were a couple of things she had done during the marriage she could truly say she regretted. At the top was her affair with Andrew. It had destroyed their 25-year friendship. He tried to stay away, but she seduced him. She got him good and drunk one night. She knew once they slept together he couldn't walk away. She was right.

The pregnancy was not planned. Andrew knew it was his, because Fitz told him all the time that Mellie wasn't sleeping with him. He never forced her to admit to their affair, because he knew the damage it would inflict. When she lost the baby it hurt.

She hated that her affairs were leaked the way they were and when they were. She couldn't say she was humiliated like him. She should feel that way, but she didn't. No one deserves to be embarrassed on their birthday for something they didn't do.

What had her on pins and needles was what was her husband's plans? Since the night of the party he had said very little to her, and only in the presence of others. She got nothing. She didn't know whether he was sad, glad, happy, or mad. He had not dropped out the race, filed for divorce, or left the home. There was still two months left in the race. Before her mind could go any further she heard him walk in the door.

Before he made it down to the basement where he moved she went to catch up to him. She was determined to talk.

" _Where have you been Fitz?"_

 _"Out Fucking"_

 _"We know that is a lie"_

 _"Then don't ask a stupid question. I never asked you about your coming and goings. Look what it got me."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"That I know"_

 _"That is low"_

 _"Mellie, I'm tired. I'm not about to play 50 questions with you."_

 _"Talk to me then. Tell me what is going on with us. What are you going to do?"_

Fitz was officially pissed. He stopped and looked at her. She had never seen her husband look at anyone this way before.

He looked her in the eyes, " _I'm going to live my life Mellie. I'm going to finish this campaign and try to forget about the worst mistake I ever made in my life which is marrying you. I wasn't in love with you, but I loved you. I honored, respected, and cherished you and our vows while you fucked all over them. So now I'm going to live my life. Finish my campaign. What you really want to know is what my plans are? Do I plan on destroying you? Well the answer to that is yes Mellie. I'm going to make you pay, but since you like playing games and with people so I'm doing to you what you've done to me for the last twelve years. You won't know when it's coming, how it's coming, or where. Just know it is coming. You slept with my best friend, and tried to pass his child off as mine."_

 _"Fitz, I know I was wrong. Dead wrong. I am really sorry."_

 _"I know. Sorry you got caught. Mellie from the moment we met the one thing I quickly learned about you is that you like to have your cake and eat it too. You wanted me for the power, and the men for the thrill. Just know you messed with the wrong one. You can run to my dad all you want. He can't fix this. I also know you think if you can find a way to get pregnant with my baby it will save us. It won't happen, and if by chance you do think of something I'll completely ruin you. I'll also try my hardest to put you in jail, and those colors are not you."_

He walked away leaving Mellie to take in what he said. She knew she was in trouble, but now she was in danger. Not physically. Fitz was like his father in some ways, but more like his mother. He was a man but he had no problem being vulnerable. A woman's dream. She knew. She used that to her advantage where most women would use it, but not to bring him down. She tried to tell herself that he was weak, but she knew he was anything but. She had to try and stop him. She just had to figure out how.

A week later a package arrived that only he could sign for. He went into his office and asked not to be disturbed.

As promised there was a phone. Her number was programmed in it. He looked over the papers she sent in the package and he immediately called her.

She answered, " _Hi"_

He smiled, _"Hi"_

 _"Thank you for this."_

 _"It is nothing."_

 _"Yes it is Liv. You have detailed a plan for me to finish out my run."_

 _"You don't have to use it."_

 _"Don't do that..."_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Diminish yourself. I'm not him. You are one of the best, and never let any man tell you otherwise. If they do then they are punks."_

Olivia had to look at her phone for a moment. No man ever took the time to really know her. Most felt threaten by her yet he wasn't. It felt good.

 _"You are right. Thank you Fitz."_

 _"No need to thank me. It is the truth."_

Nothing was said for a moment

 _"I like the plan. This is me. This is how I want to be seen."_

 _"I figured. I did some research. Watched your speeches. I could tell when you were passionate about something, or when it was being forced on you."_

 _"It feels nice to know that someone other than my mom is in my corner. My dad says he is, but only when it suits him."_

 _"I can relate."_

 _"At least yours figured it out."_

 _"True, but if he did then I promise you there is hope for you."_

 _"I'll take it."_

 _"On the last page I drafted you a concession speech. You'll gain ground over the next two months. It won't be enough but it will have the people intrigued. Especially if the Governor doesn't do a good job. They will remember how you finished your run. It will put you ahead of the curve ball."_

 _"I want you involved."_

 _"Okay"_

 _"What about the divorce?"_

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _"Yes, then we have it handled. My dad & I have a plan. I just want you to focus on you. I have eyes on your wife. I promise."_

 _"I believe you. I just want to move on. I've been embarrassed enough for a lifetime."_

 _"You are getting out with minimal damage trust me."_

 _"I Do"_

Neither of them said anything. They began to breath in sync. They were both scared and excited about what they felt, but they had time. Right now Fitz needed to get ahead of the train wreck that Mellie caused.

After a few minutes they ended their call. Abby walked in her office.

She smiled _, "You got it bad"_

 _"No I don't"_

Abby sat down, _"Why do you act like it is a bad thing?"_

Olivia looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Abby sighed and made her come over to the couch where she held her best friend. Olivia was smart and motivated. There was nothing that she couldn't do, and while she hated to admit it she wanted love. She wanted to be in love.

Abby had been seeing David for some time. Harrison & Quinn were a couple. Huck was married to Kim, and they had a little boy Javier.

She finally thought she had someone. Jake was supposed to be her happily ever after, but it was clear to them he wasn't. He didn't care for her team and friends. They all knew the relationship wouldn't last, but she stuck it out. They all knew why and decided to let her figure it out on her own.

Olivia had calmed down, _"Liv, I can't tell you how to live your life. What I will say is that we all know that you knew Jake wasn't the one long before the incident. I helped you put that plan together for Fitz, and I can tell you that from reading and watching him I can see you two together. Every time you mention him you light up. I overhead you two talking. He respects you. Don't let what Jake did possible ruin the best thing that could ever happen to you."_

Olivia leaned back onto her shoulder, _"I'm scared Abby. You are right he is just everything any girl would want, but it is something I can't explain. Yes, I can. I can be me. I don't have to dummy down. I feel like I'm enough, and he won't make me do anything that I don't want to. What happens when the times comes it doesn't work?"_

 _"What happens if when the time comes he is everything you dream of and more?"_

Olivia sat up and looked at her best friend. _"Thank you."_

 _"Anytime. You were there for me all the times I got it wrong. You saved my life. I'm glad I feel like I'm finally doing something for you."_

For the next two months Fitz followed Olivia's plan to a tee. He didn't fire his campaign manager Leo Bergen, but he had no use for him. When he was stuck he would call Olivia. Sometimes she would resolve it. Other times her team helped out.

Fitz finally met them in person a month ago. He quickly realized they were all friends, and he liked them immediately. They knew that this was personal for Olivia, and that feelings were involved.

They grilled him and unlike Jake he answered every one of their questions. By the end of the night everyone including Olivia knew he was the one, and they all became personally invested in him leaving on a good note.

Rowan & Olivia had come up with a plan of action for Fitz's divorce. To most people's surprise Fitz's had made a large dent in the numbers. He wasn't going to lose by a landslide.

One of the reasons was that he cut Mellie out. He was able to show the state that despite his failing marriage he was up to the task of being a leader. He finally had an identity that he could relate to. He was his own man. Spending time at the hospital visiting sick children in jeans and a t-shirt instead of a three-piece suit resonated with people.

He would bring his mom along as Abby suggested. It showed a softer side of him, and people didn't look at the Grants as these rich unreachable people.

Mellie & Big Jerry weren't happy but Fitz had shut them down. Mellie tried to attend an event as part of the campaign. What Mellie didn't know was that her husband had friends that she didn't.

Mellie was embarrassed when a reporter asked her about the statement that was just released by her husband that she was here on her own, and that this event is not supported by his campaign.

She had no come back. Later on that night she stormed in the house ready for war. She went into his office.

 _"How dare you?"_

Fitz stood up and walked over to her. Mellie found herself backing up. This was the same pushover she was used to, _"No how dare you. I told you that your services were no longer needed. Sit down. Go fuck whomever you want, but to stay away from my campaign. See the problem with you is that my father has made you believe that I am a dummy. That I need you. I'm not a child Millicent. I'm a grown ass man, and while you may not want me for anything other than my name doesn't mean I'm useless so if you want to play games let's play..."_

He steps closer so now they are inches apart, _"I promise you that you will lose. I already have video proof that you can't keep your legs closed. I don't think you want to test me. Oh, and before you call my dad be very careful. My mom is sick of you, and if you think I'm dangerous well she is deadly."_

He walked away, and that was the last time she messed with him. He gave his concession speech. He didn't change a word of what Olivia wrote. In the speech he promised that he would be back, and better than ever.

He walked off the stage side by side with Mellie, but there were not holding hands. They made it to the town car, but Mellie noticed he wasn't beside her.

She turned around. He looked at her. _"Did you really think I was going to stay married to you? The only reason I stay this long was on the advice of counsel."_

Fitz's parents were behind them. It finally dawned on both Mellie & his dad that he had this planned all along. He looked at his wife. She didn't seem so surprised.

They were all brought out of their thoughts when a gentleman came over to Mellie, _"Are you Mellie Grant?"_

She nodded

He handed her some papers, _"You've been served."_

Fitz smiled. He saw Harrison out of the corner of his eye. He went over and kissed his mom's cheek.

She hugged him and whispered in his ear, _"Go be happy."_

He nodded and climbed in the car with Harrison.


	3. Closing the Door

Fitz was sitting in the car in his own world. He felt like Harrison was picking him up from prison. He had finally been released.

He was so focused on the campaign that he didn't really talk to Olivia about anything personal. They were on a mission.

He did talk to his mom who bought him the penthouse he was headed to. Olivia agreed to help him decorate it. He picked it because she lived in the same building.

He was taking two weeks off before he began to work for Olivia's dad. He had already signed the contract, and was shown his office. He would be working under a gentleman name Cyrus Beene. He looked evil as hell, but they realized they would work well together.

Cyrus was the lead when Olivia referred cases over to him.

He had not told his parents yet, but he was excited about making decisions on his own. Something he should have done a long time ago.

Harrison brought him back to earth, " _Do you like Liv?"_

Fitz wouldn't say anything at first.

Harrison said, _"I consider you a friend now. Tell me the truth."_

 _"Yes, I do Harrison and I know it is messed up and..."_

 _"The heart knows what it wants. Huck has vetted you inside and out. You are a Grant man, but your blood is all your mom. You are a good man. Despite the bullshit your wife did to you. Liv is a diamond."_

 _"I would be lucky to have her."_

 _"I think she feels the same way."_

They pulled up to his new home. Harrison handed him his keys.

Fitz had decided he wanted to buy the property. Once the divorce was finalized his mom was going to sell it to him. When the time came if things worked out with Olivia he wanted to rent the penthouse to make money.

The penthouse was four bedrooms and four and a half baths. He loved the floor to ceiling windows. The expansive views were inviting and relaxing.

He didn't know what the place looked like now. Olivia had emailed him some ideas. He loved them all. None of them were too feminine, but a woman could fit right in. So he left it up to her.

He walked in and fell in love with the place even more. The neutral colors were perfect. It had a woman's touch, but it was still his home. He wished she was here, but he understood she didn't want to be attached to him. Technically he was still married. He didn't want to sleep with her. He wanted what they had to be pure. He just wanted to hold her.

He walked into his kitchen and noticed that she had went grocery shopping for him. He remembered her sending him an email asking what kinds of food and drinks he liked. They would send each other random emails asking twenty questions to get to know each other. He assumed it was one of those times.

He responded and he asked her the same question in which she responded to him. It looked like she used his response to make sure he came home to a kitchen full of food.

He walked over to the window. The full moon made the night sky look so mystical.

 _"Nice View"_

He turned around. She was here. She was standing there looking beautiful in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her long black hair in a mess bun on top of her head.

 _"You're Here"_

 _"I'm Here"_

She made it close to him, and after a moment she gave in and ran over to him. He held onto her for dear life.

He made it over to the sofa and sat down with her in his lap. No one had ever felt this good. This right.

He looked at her, _"What happens now?"_

 _"Whatever we want."_

 _"Livvie, I want us to be friends but I can't lie I want more. These last couple of months with you by my side I have been happy. I have been me. I understand that you may not..."_

She put her finger over lips, _"I can't just be your friend either. I had a conversation with Abby, and that night I thought about how I would feel if I saw you dating another woman when the time comes. My heart ached just thinking about it. While we get you through the divorce let's spend time getting to know each other. I want to feel like a princess. I want to be spoiled by you every now and again. I don't want to be the third wheel anymore."_

 _"Livvie, if you let me I'll give you all of that and more. I'll show you how a real man treats a woman. I'll show you that you never have to be anything but yourself with me. When I achieve my success I want you by my side. I want you to be my First Lady."_

 _"I think that is doable."_

 _"Well over the next two weeks I promise to cook you some home cooked meals, but tonight can we order Chinese and watch a movie."_

 _"Sure your clothes were brought over. They are in the closet. Once your toiletries box came I went through it, and bought you some more. I also might have gotten some things for you to try, but you don't have to."_

They got up and he kissed her forehead, _"I'm sure I will like whatever you bought. I love the place. Thank you."_

 _"Your welcome."_

Two days later Fitz was over at his parents' house for dinner with his brother. Teddy was a surprise. Sharon was told she couldn't have any more kids so they did their thing, and Teddy was a happy result.

Fitz was like a father figure to Teddy. Although Fitz allowed his dad to control him he wouldn't allow him to treat Teddy that way. When Teddy said he wanted to be a nurse he supported him.

Tonight Teddy was determined to do the same. He was finishing up nursing school thanks to his brother. Even when his dad would miss a payment at school on purpose Fitz would pay it. His life had been everything he wanted because of his big brother.

The four of them were enjoying dinner when their housekeeper came in the dining room with Mellie.

Fitz had his number changed. Only his mom and brother knew it, because they knew that Big Jerry would give it to Mellie. So instead he invited her to dinner.

Fitz looked at her, " _What are you doing here?"_

 _"Having dinner with my family."_

 _"This is not your family."_

Big Jerry said, " _Why not? She is your wife."_

 _"Not for much longer."_

 _"How do you expect to run again single?"_

 _"I never said I was going to be single."_

Mellie yelled, "So you have another woman already?"

Fitz looked at her and laughed _, "Even if I did you have no room to talk since your profession seems to be a whore."_

Big Jerry stood up to defend Mellie. Then Sharon stood up.

She looked at her husband, _"We have been married for 30 years. I allowed you to bully the boys well Fitz since he stuck up for Teddy, because deep down I know that you loved him. Yet you sit here in my damn house taking the side of a slut who embarrassed this family your son, because she can't keep her damn legs closed. She wants to be Grant, but she doesn't want the man. Instead of seeing him as a respectful man who doesn't have to be hard she thought of him as soft. I have turned the other cheek when you had affairs in the past. That ends today. If you love Mellie so much you can go with her. She is to never step foot in this house again, and you will never disrespect either of our sons in this manner again. If you can't handle the terms get out, and we'll be going through a divorce too."_

Big Jerry, Teddy, and Fitz were all stunned at their mother. Fitz knew his mother was no fool. She had been there for him, and although their relationship had been strain the last couple of years he loved her. He also knew she loved him.

It felt good when she supported his decisions, and was out there beside him as he finished his campaign on a high note. Sharon knew her son had met someone, and she had changed him. She looked forward to the day she met her.

Until this moment Big Jerry never thought about how his actions affected his family. He had been successful, and worked hard for what they had. He just wanted his sons to have the best, but he realized that he wasn't going about it the right way.

He looked at Nelda, _"Please show Mellie out, and inform security to change the codes. She is not allowed on this property again. I'm sure my son has taken steps to ensure she comes now where near him."_

Fitz nodded, _"My lawyer's information was included in the paperwork. Mellie & her lawyer can call to set up an appointment. We will meet in their offices."_

Mellie was stunned. _"Where am I supposed to live? The paperwork states that we will have to sell the house, because it is marital property."_

 _"Good luck. I've already moved out. You can stay until after our meeting, but when the home officially goes on the market you have to leave."_

Mellie left the house frustrated. She thought Big Jerry would help her get Fitz to change his mind. Instead she lost her only ally.

She told her lawyer to hold off on the meeting hoping to find some leverage, but there was none. The investigator she hired told her what she already knew. Fitz had not cheated. Even after her affairs were leaked he remained faithful.

Her attorney noted to her that even if he had until she could prove more than five affairs it wouldn't change much in the pre-nup. The pre-nup was to protect him and his money.

A week later they were sitting in the conference room of OPA. They didn't want Mellie to find out where he was working just yet. Since Fitz had been in the office getting to know people someone would probably speak.

When Mellie walked in with her attorney she saw Rowan at the head of the table and Olivia & Fitz beside each other. Everyone knew about the Pope family. Her attorney tried to warn her that Olivia took no prisoner, but she quickly realized why her client was so hated. She wished she never took her on.

Shortly after everyone was seated Rowan got down to business, _"Our client received the request to give more than the pre-nup is offering Mrs. Grant, but our client is not budging. Due to the number of confirmed affairs she is entitled to two million dollars. She will get two cars, 50% of the proceeds when their house is sold, and she will be required to go back to her maiden name."_

Mellie was pissed, _"How can you be so heartless? It is not like you are hurting for money?"_

Fitz looked at her. Calm as he could be. _"I always knew that you married me because I was a Grant, and all that came with that including money. I never should have walked down the aisle with you, but I wanted to make my dad happy. Instead of enjoying and respecting what you walked into you treated me like I was nothing more than garbage. You embarrassed me time and time again. I knew you had two or three affairs, but I never would have guessed you were opening your legs to anything with a pulse. So no Mellie. I'm not going to make your life easier. Besides you have already stolen money out an account that you never were supposed to touch. Don't piss me off and make me get the police involved."_

Mellie was taken back at this new revelation. She looked at him, and took a moment to look at Olivia Pope. She was a beautiful woman. She had excellent taste. She was wearing a Carolina Herrera suit with a silk top, and a pair of Stuart Weitzman suede pumps that were to die for.

She saw how comfortable they were with each, and it was more than professional. Then it dawned on her.

 _"You were the reason he changed. You were the one he was consulting with towards the end of his campaign when he shut everyone out."_

Olivia nodded, _"That is correct. Your husband hired me shortly after his birthday surprise."_

 _"So you are the one taking care of his needs?"_

 _"No, he took care of his own needs. Everyone is not you."_

 _"Cut the bullshit. I know you two are screwing. I am surprised more than anything."_

Fitz was ready to go off, but Olivia put her hand on his thigh and looked at him. He immediately calmed down.

Everyone noticed the moment.

" _Yeah tell that lie to someone who believes it. It's okay all Grant men are known for not keeping it in their pants. I'm okay with you being his side piece. It's not like the world would accept you being his..."_

Olivia stood up which caused Mellie to sit back.

 _ **5-I'm not a side piece, end piece, or dime piece. I am the piece. So when the time comes if he will have me I will be his only piece, and my permanent tan that you keep trying to refer to will be the icing on the cake.**_

 _ **4-Just because the only way you know how to communicate with a man is by opening your legs doesn't mean that every woman is that way.**_

 _ **3-No we are not screwing. That would be you. When the time comes after this charade of a marriage is finally put to bed I promise you that we will be doing so much more than screwing which really much eat at you.**_

 _ **2-Because you never had the one thing that every woman wants and that is his heart. You are a train wreck that came in and destroyed a good man, but those days are over.**_

 _ **1-If you ever call me anything other than my name again you will truly regret the day you were born. See Fitz is a man. He was taught to respect a woman. However, I'm a woman and my mama taught me when you talk shit be prepared to get hit. So don't think because I have on a $3,000 suit and manicured nails that you won't get your ass beat.**_

She leaned closer to Mellie, _"Are we clear?"_

Mellie swallowed, _"Crystal"_

Olivia sat back down. Mellie's lawyer was at a loss for words, because she knew Olivia was a pit-bull but in front of her was a beast. Rowan was a proud daddy. He taught his daughters how to act, but they also taught them to never let anyone make them feel less than. Fitz was in shock. No one other than his mom had defended him. In that countdown she had made it crystal clear that she was all in if he wanted her, and he did.

The two of them interlocked their fingers together underneath the table.

Rowan looked at Mellie, _"Mrs. Grant you have no leg to stand on. I'm not your lawyer, but I would suggest you sign these papers and look for the next sucker. Your time as a Grant is over. I'm going to give you five minutes before I send a message to my daughter's associate to deliver a package to the police. You don't look like the kind of woman that would fare well in prison."_

Mellie looked at Fitz and realized they were serious. Fitz was willing to send her to prison. Rowan was right. Her time as a Grant was over.

She grabbed the folder and pen and signed the divorce papers. Fitz had already signed the papers.

Rowan & her lawyer looked everything over. They were ready to be filed and in 90 days Fitz would be a free man.

Fitz stood up, _"Livvie, let's go we have plans to meet Teddy & Kim for lunch."_

Mellie looked at him, _"She has met Teddy."_

 _"She has and it is amazing when a person has the right attitude how much it does for a relationship."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying that when you walk around with this entitled attitude then don't expect people to like or respect you Millicent. You talked down to my brother yet you wonder why he wanted nothing to do with you. Why people in general don't want anything to do with you. Despite me not being in love with you I did love you, and for that you treated me like a dog. I didn't seek someone to replace you, but I'm not going to deny myself or her the chance to have a wonderful life together. I hope you change or you will remain alone. I will never settle again."_

Rowan walked over to the two of them. _"Give Teddy & Kimmie my love. You guys are all coming over Sunday right."_

The two of them nodded and left.

Rowan turned around and looked at Mellie, _"I know people like you. You don't know when you lost. You feel like you are down but not out, but let me be clear Fitz is our client. He also works for me now. He is building something with my daughter. Be very careful of your next move because not only does he have the weight of the Grants behind him, but also the Popes."_

Rowan walked out the room leaving Mellie stunned. After a moment she stomped out the room. She would take Rowan's advice. They were all underestimating her. What she didn't realize is that they were not underestimating her at all. She was the one underestimating them.

Olivia had taken the afternoon off to spend with Fitz, Teddy, and Kimberly. The day after Fitz moved into his penthouse Teddy came over. Fitz had promised to cook Olivia dinner so that is how she met Teddy. They hit it off immediately. Kimberly called right before they were going to sit down to dinner. She wanted to stop by. Fitz told Olivia to invite her over which she did.

By the end of the night Teddy & Kimberly were inseparable. Both of them were in school. Kimberly in medical school and Teddy in nursing school so they understood the demanding schedule. They were the same age, and they just clicked liked Olivia & Fitz.

The four of them enjoyed lunch at Cucina. It was one of Olivia's favorite places to eat. She loved Italian food.

Olivia loved that he paid attention to the things that she told him. Even the smallest things like she was allergic to real tomatoes.

That afternoon they went and played mini-golf together, played games, ate pizza, and enjoyed each other.

Teddy & Kimberly had talked about their sister and brother to each other, and were happy that they were together even if it was unofficial.

Teddy knew that the day his divorce was final. He was going to change the status of their relationship. It was good for the two of them to start out as friends, but he knew from the look in his brother's eye this was a forever kind of love.

Fitz had agreed to have dinner with his parents on Saturday. Sharon knew that her son had met someone, but she didn't know who it was. She tried to get Teddy to tell her, but he wouldn't. Big Jerry wasn't excited about him meeting someone on his own. His son had a future. He couldn't be with just anyone, but he knew that he had to tread lightly. His wife had him on a short lease. His sons weren't exactly running to spend time with him, and he didn't know how to fix it.

When Fitz arrived at Olivia's door she took his breath away. She had on a long sleeve berry red Roland Mouret Crepe Jumpsuit. She had her hair pulled back in a bun with light make-up on.

He could tell she was nervous, " _Livvie, there is nothing to be nervous about?"_

 _"They are your parents. If we are going to try to be together in the future I want them to like me."_

 _"Liv, I lived my life for everyone but myself. Mellie was my dad's choice, and I was miserable. My mom knew we shouldn't have married, but she stuck by my dad until recently. I can't life my life for everyone anymore. I need to be happy. What we are slowly building makes me happy. I want this. I know my mom will love you. I can't promise my dad won't throw a jab or two below the belt, but I got you. If you don't want to go I can cancel."_

She shook her head, _"You are right. This is about what we want. Let's go."_

She hugged him to assure him that she was fine.

A short time later they pulled up at their home. Nelda opened the door and gave Fitz a big hug. She had worked with the family for most of his life, and when she found out he was going to leave Mellie she danced for joy.

She had never seen this Fitz before. A confident man who knew what he wanted. A man who was standing on his own. As he looked at the young woman beside him she knew why. Her face looked familiar, but she couldn't place her.

Nelda meet Olivia. Olivia this is our head housekeeper, and my second mom Nelda.

Nelda gave her a hug which meant a lot to Olivia, because Fitz had shared a lot of stories about him and Nelda.

Shortly after they walked in his mother came into the room where Fitz introduced the two of them. She knew immediately who Olivia was, and it all made sense to her why and how his campaign had turned around in such a short time.

She heard that Olivia was the best at what she did, and for someone who was only 30 her future was very bright.

Sharon took Olivia's hand, _"I've heard about you Miss. Pope, and I must say that you are just as beautiful as you are intelligent. How did you minimize the damage that was done to my son's campaign?"_

Olivia smiled wondering how she figured it out. Fitz told her that he didn't tell anyone that she helped him.

Sharon smiled at her, _"I saw the change in my son, and I knew that there was something driving him like never before. Teddy refused to tell me who, but I knew he met someone. I love that my son has enough respect for you and himself to finish the book on Mellie, but I also knew whomever it was that it had to be special."_

Olivia nodded, _"Well to answer your first question it was easy. I told him to be himself. I just wanted him to show the people who he was. I think we both can agree who you saw those last couple of months was your son. Yes, your son is very much a respectful man. You raised him well. I hate that his marriage ended, because marriages are supposed to be forever. However, one person's trash is another's person's treasure. I care for your son, and in time we both want more. While the divorce is being finalized it is giving us time to learn about each other."_

Sharon nodded, _"Good, it is about time someone cared about my son. He deserves it. I'm ashamed to say, but Fitz is the only Grant that is selfless. He has always put others before himself including myself and Teddy. I let him down."_

Olivia grabbed her hand, " _We all make bad decisions in life, but the important thing is that you realized it, and changed. It is in the past."_

Sharon patted her hand and looked at her son, _"Don't let her get away son. I think you might have found the one."_

Fitz looked Olivia in the eye, " _I think so too Mom."_

Olivia blushed.

They headed to the dining room where they were enjoying a bottle of Jordan Cabernet Sauvignon.

A short time later Big Jerry walks in the door. He was surprised to see a young black woman in their home.

He wasn't racist. It just caught him off guard, and all three of them could tell which made Olivia uncomfortable immediately.

Fitz introduced them, and Big Jerry was trying to place the young woman. He knew the face, and the name Olivia sounded familiar.

Without thinking he says, _"I have to say I'm surprised to see who my son has brought home. How did you two meet?"_

Olivia looked at him in shock. Did he just go there without going there? Olivia needed a moment.

Olivia whispered, _"Excuse me..."_

She basically ran out the room.

Fitz turned around steaming, _"Do you know who she is?"_

Big Jerry said, " _Olivia I heard you say."_

 _"Yes, Olivia Pope."_

 _"You mean that is the daughter of Rowan Pope. That young woman is the best fixer in the world."_

 _"That's right and you just insulted her."_

 _"I didn't mean for it to come off that way."_

 _"You never do. For someone who was in the political arena at one point you sure have loose lips. That woman saved me from going down in flames. That woman and her dad made sure that Mellie was handled in a quiet and efficient manner so she wouldn't embarrass the Grant name anymore. That woman likes me for me, and wants me for me, and dad I want her. So if the color of her skin is a problem then we can go, and I will never come back. We don't live in the Jim Crow era. Olivia can bring anyone to their knees. She has worked hard, and she shouldn't feel uncomfortable because she is a black woman."_

Fitz turned to leave but Sharon stopped him, _"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, you got two seconds to fix this. Olivia is not leaving this house tonight. If anybody leaves it is going to be you. I'm sick of your bullshit. If you love me. If you love this family, then you will fix it. You've got to change Jerry. If you force me to choose you are going to lose."_

Olivia stepped back in the room. Big Jerry walked over to Olivia, " _I was out of line earlier. I'm an asshole, but I'm not racist. Please don't hold my actions against my son."_

 _"I don't. I know he is not the asshole that you are. He even warned me that you might throw below the belt. I thought we might finish a drink before you threw the first blow."_

Big Jerry didn't know what to say. His son prepared her for him. He didn't realize how bad he had gotten.

Big Jerry nodded, _"I deserved that. Do you think you could give me a chance to show not only you, but my family that I working on putting the asshole to bed?"_

Olivia smiled, " _I think we can do that."_

The three of them sat down for dinner. Nelda had made a dish that Fitz told her that Olivia liked.

They started out with a Frisee and Radicchio Salad. Their main entree was Garlic Chicken with Onions. They had roasted carrots and parsnips with it, and banana bread pudding for dessert.

Olivia leaned over to him, " _Did Nelda know these were some of my favorite dishes?"_

 _"Maybe..."_

 _"You're too much."_

" _Never. Wait until I officially began to court you. I'm going to ruin you for everyone."_

Olivia pulled back for a moment and then leaned back over and whispered, _"You already did."_

Dinner ended up being very pleasant. Before the night was over Big Jerry loved Olivia as much as Sharon did. She was exactly who her son needed.

Big Jerry was surprised to find out he was going to work for Rowan. He had made some calls, but he could tell that Rowan had made him a great offer. More importantly it was what his son wanted.

They brought them up to speed on the divorce, and what they uncovered about Mellie. It made Big Jerry sick that he had been so blind. Actually he saw it, but he was more worried about what others would see than his son's happiness and well-being.

The biggest surprise was that Teddy was dating Olivia's sister. They found out she was in medical school.

After enjoying a cookout with her family the next day the two of them knew they wanted more.

Neither was willing to say it out loud yet, but they were falling in love with each other. They each went to bed that night dreaming about the day that Fitz no longer belonged to Mellie.

Fitz knew when the papers came he was going to woo Olivia immediately on their first date. He didn't want to play games. He was too old for that.

 **A/N-Technically in California the soonest a divorce can be finalized is six months. For the sake of this story I have shortened the time frame.**


	4. A New Chapter Begins

**A/N-There is a time jump in this chapter. For those of you who live outside of the U.S. or don't know general election is in November.**

It was now February. It had been three months since the election, three months since Fitz filed for divorce, and three months since he began to work for Olivia's dad.

Fitz's felt like got better every morning he woke up. He absolutely loved working with Cyrus. He really wasn't as mean as he wanted people to believe he was. Don't get it twisted he could go there if need be.

Shortly after he started he found out Cyrus was gay. That was a shocker since he didn't come off that way, but it didn't bother Fitz a bit. Cyrus thought it would considering his party wasn't the most accepting of the LGBT community.

Fitz met his husband and daughter one night at Olivia's house for dinner about a month ago. Ella was so beautiful, and Olivia was her godmother.

Olivia watched the two of them playing together, and her mind went there. Cyrus and James noticed.

James walked in the kitchen, _"He is husband and father material."_

Olivia blushed and nodded

James kissed her forehead, " _I know it is scary. Things haven't always gone your way in the love department, but I think this time it is going to be different. Enjoy the ride. Think about this, how many times did Jake engage with Ella?"_

Olivia looked at him and looked over at Fitz who was having a ball with Ella. She could tell he wasn't trying to impress them. The two of them were in their own world.

Later on that night Ella asked Fitz, _"Do you know that Auntie Liv is my godmother?"_

Fitz nodded _, "I do"_

 _"Do you like Auntie Liv?"_

 _"Yes, I do Ella?"_

 _"Do you want to marry Auntie Liv?"_

Olivia, Cyrus, and James gasped. They were going to tell her to stop, but Fitz answered the question first.

 _"I do Ella Bella, but before that happens I have to woo her. Do you know what that means?"_

She shook her head.

 _"Well, I have to show Auntie Liv that she is a queen, and she deserves nothing but the best. I have to show her that there is nothing I won't do for her, and she is the most important person in my life."_

Ella thought over what he was saying. Neither of them paying attention to the other adults in the room.

 _"Well Fizzie I think you should get to wooing."_

She whispered but loud enough for them to hear, " _Jake didn't woo her. He made her cry, and he didn't like me very much. I heard him tell someone that one the phone."_

Fitz could feel the tension radiating off of Olivia's body. She was hearing this revelation for the first time.

 _"Well, Ella I plan on doing just that very soon, and you never have to worry about me not liking you. I think you are the one of the prettiest girls I have ever met, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise okay."_

 _"I like you Fizzie. If you marry Auntie Liv will you become my godfather?"_

Fitz was going to tell her it didn't work like that, but James cut him off.

 _"Honey if Auntie Liv gets married to Fitz one day then yes he will become your godfather okay."_

 _"Okay Daddy James."_

Fitz smiled at her, " _Just know that we will still hang out together like tonight okay."_

Ella smiled, _"Okay."_

Fitz could tell that conversation was another game changer for them. Each of them were in their own world thinking about what had happened up until this point. They spent the holidays visiting both of their families. Big Jerry was back to his old self, and he loved both Olivia and Kimberly.

For New Year's the Pope family came to the annual Grant New Year's Party. The parents officially met for the first time, and the got along great. They ran in a lot of the same circles so they knew a lot about each other.

Teddy & Kimberly were officially dating. Teddy had admitted to her that he had thought about going to medical school, but didn't think he could cut it.

Kimberly told Fitz & Olivia, and one night during dinner they all talked to him. He loves children and was going to be a pediatric nurse. They encouraged him to apply to medical school which he did, and his parents were supportive of him as well.

Fitz & Olivia shared their first real kiss when they brought the New Year in. Both of them enjoyed it, and it was continuing to solidify what they already knew. This friendship was going to turn into a relationship.

They were busy people. Fitz had brought clients over which made Rowan and Cyrus extremely happy. Both knew he graduated from Harvard, but it wasn't until after he started that they realized he graduated at the top of his class like Olivia.

They could see why. Fitz didn't know what the word quit meant. He was a pit bull, and Cyrus noticed that some lawyers assumed, because he was a Grant that he was where he was because of his daddy. His daddy might have called in a few favors every now and again, but Fitzgerald Grant was his own man.

The magic really happened when Fitz & Olivia worked together. They were quickly becoming a one-two tandem that people didn't want to deal with.

The two of them quickly learned how to separate their professional and personal lives. They spent time alone continuing to learn about each other, and they spent time with their friends, parents, brother and sister.

His conversation with Ella assured her that she wasn't the only one invested in what they were building. This was not time wasted. They were building something. They were building something that could last a life time, and that was more than okay for Olivia.

After the first of the year Fitz began to make plans. He asked Rowan not to tell Olivia when the divorce was finalized, because he wanted to plan something special since he would be a free man before Valentine's Day.

Olivia kept asking him had he heard anything, but he told her no. His divorce became final on February 5.

Fitz made sure that Olivia didn't have plans the weekend of Valentine's Day. He asked her if she was willing to go someone with him, and she quickly agreed.

So the Friday before Valentine's a town car picked Olivia up. When she got in the car there was an envelope there with her name on it. She opened it, and her smile would have lit up the room. It was Fitz's divorce decree. He was officially a free man. There was a note behind the final page.

It read: _**"Thank you for waiting on me Livvie. I hope that I don't let you down, because you deserve nothing but the best. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives. Fitz"**_

Olivia grinned thinking hell yes she knows he was worth the wait. He treated her better as a friend than Jake ever did when they were dating. He could only imagine how things would be now that they were elevating their relationship.

When she looked out the window she realized she was at an air strip. Both of their families owned jets so she knew they were traveling somewhere, and that excited her.

The door opened and there was Fitz standing there with a bouquet of orchids. One of her favorite flowers.

She didn't think when she jumped out of the car, and into his arms. Neither did he when he wrapped his arms around her, and they shared a passionate and consuming kiss that was months in the making.

When they finally pulled back their foreheads were touching, " _I want to woo you Livvie. I want to date you. I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _"Yes, I, will be your girlfriend."_

The driver grabbed her bags, and their made it onto the jet. He wouldn't tell her where they were going.

Lunch was waiting for the new couple on board. They ate, relaxed, and talked. Everything and nothing changed between them. They felt the same, they talked the same, but now they knew they belonged to each other.

Mellie was officially a non-factor. She was back to being a Vaughn. Their house had sold, and the proceeds were split. Huck was still keeping an eye on her. He knew she was biding her time. He was a patient man.

Eight hours later they arrived. The pilot announced they were in Napa Valley. Olivia had told Fitz that she had been with friends and family, but never with a man. There were so many romantic things to do here, and she loved wine. Jake hated wine so he refused to take her so Fitz decided to bring her. This weekend he would make sure she would never forget.

The driver took them to the Meritage Resort & Spa. Fitz had reserved their Chairman's Suite and an adjoining room. He didn't want Olivia to feel like now they were dating that they had to share a room.

The actual suite was impressive. There was plenty of seating, a large bath with separate shower, a fireplace, and a balcony with vineyard views.

When the concierge showed them the adjoining room Olivia was confused. She looked at Fitz.

He said, " _This trip was a surprise so I couldn't ask if you wanted us to have one room or separate rooms."_

 _"So it is my choice?"_

 _"With me you always have a choice Livvie."_

 _"Good, well cancel the other room. I want to know what it is like to lay in the bed with you. I want to know what it is like to be close to my boyfriend."_

The couple got settled in before heading down to dinner at the Crush Ultra Lounge. The couple enjoyed a couple of drinks and ordered beef sliders, cast iron queso, rosemary jalapeño wings, and steak frites to eat.

Afterwards they bowled a couple of games. They had fun. Both were competitive, and decent bowlers. Neither were willing to just give in. Olivia won the third game by one pin. Fitz could only laugh.

The day caught up to them, and they were both out shortly after hitting the pillow. They had an early start the next morning.

Fitz wanted their first Valentine's Day to be memorable. He thought what he planned would do the trick, but he would just have to wait and see.

There was a car waiting for them the next morning. Olivia wanted to ask him what they were doing, but decided against it. She could see the stress on his face, and he knew was worried if she would be satisfied with what he was doing.

She grabbed his hand, _"I'm sure I'll love it."_

He nodded.

Inside the car there was coffee, juices, and pastries waiting for them which the couple gladly indulged in.

Before they knew it they were coming to a stop. Fitz helped Olivia out, and in front of her was a hot air balloon. She had never been on one, but Abby had and she told her it was so romantic so she was looking forward to the experience.

Abby was right. The ride with Fitz was everything as she got to see Napa Valley in a whole new light. Their pilot was terrific. He was showing the landmarks, and sharing information that made the experience even better.

Olivia felt like she as on top of the world, and she felt safe. Fitz held her differently now. She always felt safe in his presence, but being in his arms was not something that she could describe. With him she felt like she could let her guard down, and he had her back. She didn't have to sensor her words, or be careful that she would say something that would hurt his feelings or make him mad.

After the ride they enjoyed a Champagne buffet breakfast, and discussed their flight. Fitz just watched her as she talked. He had never seen her this happy before.

He looked at her, " _I'm glad you are enjoying everything so far Livvie."_

 _"I just want you to be happy. I promised your dad I would make sure that you were happy, and while I can never promise either of you that I won't hurt you I can promise that it will never be intentional..."_

Olivia looked him in the eyes and smiled, " _That is all I want Fitz. I like that we have built a solid foundation as friends. I like having a man that I feel like I can trust mind, body, and soul. Until you I realized I've never had that. Until you I could never be myself completely at all times. There are times when I was scared, because from the first moment we met I knew there was something there. Time has allowed me to see that it is okay. I am committed to us."_

 _"I am too Livvie. Sometimes I get so mad at myself for settling for Mellie, but like your mom always tells me everything happens for a reason. I learned a lot by being married to her. Mainly what I don't want. I want us Livvie. I want you, and I don't want you to change unless it is something that you are doing for you."_

The couple finished up their breakfast before climbing onto the shuttle. They visited one winery before heading to the one where Fitz made big plans for them called Domaine Carneros.

They arrived and were taken to an area where there were some people waiting on them. Fitz had arranged for them to make their own sparkling curvee.

Olivia had no words. It was a winemaking experience that she would never forget. They tasted sparkling wines at various maturity to understand the evolution, before they began to create their own. They received a signed limited bottle to remind them of their experience, and she was informed that 24 bottles would be delivered to her within the next eight weeks.

They were then taken to the sparkling suite. The table was on a private chateau balcony that overlooked the Carneros vineyards.

When Fitz said he was going to woo her she never anticipated this. Only her dad treated her this well. Now she could see why he really liked Fitz. Jake had never had lunch or dinner with her dad without her for personal reasons.

The couple tasked two sparkling wines and two Pinot Noirs. Olivia fell in love with the 2007 Le Reve Blanc de Blancs. Without blinking he ordered a case to be shipped to her.

Olivia whispered, " _You're making me fall in love with you."_

He looked her in the eyes, " _Is that a bad thing?"_

She stared at him, " _No, not a bad thing at all."_

He leaned over and kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled back, _"Good, because I'm falling in love with you too."_

After a nice lunch the couple headed back to the resort. Shortly after they got back to their room there was a knock at the door.

Olivia answered _, "Miss. Pope?"_

 _"Yes, that's me."_

 _"I'm here to take you to the spa for an afternoon of relaxation."_

She turned around. Fitz was standing there smiling.

 _"Mr. Grant, you do realize that you are starting something."_

 _"I do. See our friends clued me in that other than wine a good spa day is your other friend. Take some time to yourself. I need to make sure everything is ready for dinner."_

She went over grabbed her purse and kissed him _, "Thank you baby. I'll see you later."_

 _"Bye honey."_

Olivia was taken to the spa where she found out that Fitz purchased the package where she would receive a Dolce body treatment, a Terra massage, and a 50-minute Collection Facial.

Olivia felt like a new woman, and she was glad her man would be the recipient of how good she felt.

When she made it back in the room he wasn't there, but on the bed were a dozen purple roses.

This time she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She opened the card, _**"I want to promise you that the romance will never die. The same way I will woo you to get you I will woo you to keep you. Tonight as we celebrate our first Valentine's Day I didn't want to get the standard red roses. I did some homework and lavender roses mean enchantment, love at first sight, and romantic feelings and intentions. All of which are how I feel about you. Dinner is at eight. I can't wait to see you Fitz."**_

Olivia had a few minutes before she needed to be dressed. She took a moment to compose herself.

Throughout the day she kept putting this feeling that she had aside, but seeing the roses made her realize the truth she loved Fitz. Despite the fact they labeled themselves as friends until the day before she knew she loved him. In the past she would have run, but look what that got her. She would still be with Jake more than likely had she not caught him.

She decided that she wasn't going to hold back on Fitz. Her gut told her this man was the one, that things with them would only get better. She would be his First Lady. When the time came she would be by his side when he ran, and this time he wouldn't lose. They would change the world. Maybe even make it to the White House. She knew with him she would never be ornamental. The other day her mom told her to enjoy life, and she was going to take her advice.

Olivia got dressed. Abby helped her pick this dress out. She normally would never buy something this sexy, but Abby told her to take a chance. She was a petite woman. More importantly Abby reminded her that Fitz wasn't Jake.

She use to buy dresses like the one on the bed, but Jake was so insecure. If a man stared she was cheating. He didn't think she should wear certain things when you have a man.

Olivia pulled her back in a chignon bun. Next was her make-up. She went with the smoky eye, and paired it rich reddish berry color lipstick.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She slipped on a black Saas & Bide modern delirium dress with her Mode ankle strap nude strap sandal with square toe heels. She put on her diamond tennis necklace and bracelet. She did one more check before heading down for dinner.

She made it over to the Siena Restaurant. She gave her name, and the hostess took her over to a table that was in the corner.

Olivia knew why he chose it, because as busy as the restaurant was the table allowed them more privacy.

Fitz stood up trying to control the tightness in his pants as she walked over to him. She smiled because she could tell that he loved the dress.

He gave her a quick kiss, " _You look stunning baby."_

 _"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself."_

Fitz smiled. He had purchased this Brooks Brother suit especially for tonight.

Shortly after they sat down the waitress came over with a bottle of 2010 Napa Valley Opus One.

Olivia tasted the wine. She approved so the waitress poured them a full glass.

She looked over at him, " _Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."_

 _"Not as beautiful as you, but you are more than welcome."_

Dinner was wonderful. The couple started out with a celery Caesar salad and pepperoni & roasted peppers flatbread.

For their entrees they dined on lamb sirloin with vegetable caponata, grilled ramps, and herb polenta.

For dessert they shared a slice of almond cake.

The conversation flowed freely for the two of them.

Fitz asked, " _So where on the list does this Valentine's rank?"_

 _"Oh, at the very top for sure. It couldn't get any better."_

 _"Maybe, maybe not..."_

He pulled a box from his jacket pocket and opened it up. Olivia gasped.

Inside the box was a 14 caret white gold diamond infinity ring.

Fitz said, " _The ladies helped me pick this out so if you don't love it blame Abby, Kim, Quinn, and Ella since I got their input on the ring."_

She laughed

 _"I wanted to give you something that showed you how I feel. I think this ring does that. The feelings that I have for you could go on and on, and I would never get tired. I don't want to scare you, but the truth is that I love you. I can never stop thinking about you, and the whole time I was waiting for the divorce to be finalized I prayed you would still want me when the time came. I want forever with you Livvie. I can see our future as clear as day. Anything else I accomplish in life I want you by my side."_

Olivia kissed him with so much love and passion after she slid the ring on her index finger.

 _"I love you too Fitz so much. The ring is perfect. Thank you"_

" _Thank you for waiting on me."_

 _"You were worth the wait."'_

The couple made it back to their suite where they made out like teenagers. They decided they weren't going to necessarily wait until they were married to have sex, but they were going to rush it.

They just became a couple. They wanted to enjoy that, and build up until the moment happen organically for both of them.

The next morning before they left they went to the Oxbow Public Market. They just enjoyed being together.

The next morning Olivia decided to go into work. She had given the team the day off, because she knew they all had Valentine weekend plans. They only had a couple of cases, and they were all under control at the moment.

When she was with Fitz she didn't even think about work which was a first, and something she needed. Abby was always telling her that OPA will be here when she gets back, and she was right. Truth was until Fitz she had no reason to be invested in anything but her professional life.

She had been going at it for hours. Finishing up payroll, signing off documents that needed her signature, responding to emails that she didn't realize it was lunch time.

She heard the elevator and went to see who was out there. She was surprised to find a deliveryman.

He said, " _Are you Miss. Pope?"_

 _"I am."_

 _"Here you go ma'am."_

 _'I didn't order food."_

 _"We know. Your boyfriend ordered it for you after we dropped off his. He said you forget to eat when you get busy."_

She laughed and handed him a tip. _"Thank you"_

 _"My pleasure. Have a great day Miss. Pope."_

 _"You do the same."_

Olivia realized she was really hungry, and Fitz had ordered things she liked. As she was eating she realized she didn't tell him she was coming in. He knew the office would be closed.

She called him. He picked up, " _Hi sweetie."_

She blushed. _"Hi honey. Thank you for lunch but I must ask..."_

 _"Livvie, you spent a whole weekend away from work. I knew there was no way you were going to lay around all day. With the office to yourself I knew you would get caught up in files and emails, and the whole day would have gone without you eating."_

 _"I swear I'm never giving you up."_

 _"Good, because you are stuck with me."_

 _"I can handle that. I'll let you go. I know you guys have a staff meeting soon."_

 _"That we do. I love you. Do you want me to pick up something for dinner?"_

 _"No, I don't have a lot left to do. I'll grab groceries for both of us, and cook tonight. I love you too baby."_

Olivia finished up her lunch and got back to work. She was in the file room so she didn't hear Abby come in.

She walked out and saw her, " _I stopped by your apartment, and when you didn't answer I knew you came in."_

She nodded, _"Yeah, I didn't pick up a phone this weekend. I didn't want to come in tomorrow with so much to do."_

 _"Don't keep me in suspense any longer Liv. How was your weekend with Fitz?"_

 _"It was everything and more Abby. I love him."_

Abby gasped, _"Did you tell him?"_

 _"I did."_

Olivia filled her in on the whole weekend. She saw the ring that Fitz showed them, and it looked even better in person. They had only saw the pictures.

Abby's gut told her that Fitz was the one, but even she wasn't expecting to hear about the weekend that he had planned for her best friend. To top it all off that he had no expectations of them sleeping together just because he was divorced said a lot about his character. She knew her best friend was going to marry him, and she couldn't wait for that day. If anyone deserved love it was Olivia.

Abby hugged her best friend, _"I'm really happy for you Liv, and proud of you for allowing him to love you. That man thinks the world of you."_

 _"I know and I think the world of him too. I want this Abby. I want a life with him. After the weekend we had I can't go back."_

Abby grabbed her hand, _"Then don't. Take this journey with him."_

Olivia nodded knowing that she was going to take her best friend's advice.

 **A/N-Hope you enjoyed this chapter. All of the places and events in this chapter were real.**

 **Check out my twitter account to see the outfits and ring. kimberl17711667**


	5. Celebrating

Olivia was sitting down having lunch with her mom at her parents home. It was the day before the 4th. Fitz had been out of town on business for the week, and Olivia really missed him.

Since they became a couple everyone saw a transformation in Olivia. Olivia use to only think about work, and made herself believe that the non-stop hours was what made her successful. In reality that was only partly true.

Olivia was more successful now than she ever was, and it was because she was really happy. Her mind wasn't as cluttered so she was able to give even more to her clients without working 70-100 hours a week.

Maya thought Fitz was the one for Olivia from the moment she met him. She owed him everything for giving her back her daughter.

She barely saw her the last couple of years, and when she did all of her wasn't there. Jake had no desire to spend time with the Pope family unlike Fitz. Maya will never forget the dinner she had with Olivia shortly after her and Fitz became a couple.

 **Flashback**

Maya and her daughter hugged. Maya noticed that Olivia held her longer than normal. After they ordered a bottle of wine Maya grabbed her hand.

 _"Honey, what is it? Over the phone you told me how happy you are with Fitz, and how the two of you had a wonderful weekend getaway."_

 _"We did mom. A couple of days after we got back Fitz sat me down. He talked to me. We had a candid conversation."_

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"He told me that life wasn't worth living if all I did was work. He told me that I needed to reconnect with you, and he was right. I worked to hide my pain, and I was trying to make sure that you guys were proud of me. He noticed that when we talked that I didn't share a recent story of us doing fun things. He said I bet your mom misses you as much as you miss her."_

Maya was in disbelief then she started laughing, _"So how loud did you get? You kicked him out or left depending on where you were."_

Olivia put her head down in shame, _"I kicked him out of house."_

 _"How long did it take for you to apologize?"_

 _"Less than 30 minutes, because I quickly realized not only was he right but the best thing to ever happen to me. He was right we use to be really close, and then I got so caught up in myself. Then I dealing with Jake, and all the drama that he was. I always felt like I was running. I don't have to run anymore. He is secure in who is, and so am I. How can I be mad at a man who wants me to spend quality time with family?"_

Maya nodded, " _You can't"_

 **End Flashback.**

Maya looked at her daughter. Whenever Jake was gone she was happier, but with Fitz she was happy but her eyes told a different story. She missed him. Fitz had to go to London to deal with a client. Her husband really trusted Fitz, and she knew that was saying a lot because his circle was small and tight. Only a select few handled his biggest clients.

" _So what have you been up to while Fitz is out of the country?"_

 _"We were finishing up some cases, but I have been also working with the event planner for Fitz's birthday party. Although we weren't together for his birthday I want to give him a do over. Erase the embarrassment that Mellie caused on his 40th birthday."_

 _"That sounds great honey. I think that Fitz is going to really be happy. Although he has moved on that was horrible what happened to him, and to find out on his birthday nonetheless."_

 _"I hope so mom."_

 _"I know so. Let's head over to the nook, and you can fill me in over lunch. Maybe I can help you out."_

 _"I would love that mom."_

As Maya was going to grab their food she told herself she would do whatever it took to make sure her future son-in-law had a great birthday. After all he was the reason she got her daughter back.

It was fourth of July, and Fitz was supposed to arrive that morning but weather had delayed his flight.

Olivia was bummed. She headed over to her parents to help them get everything set up. Fitz's parents were there as well as Teddy & Kimberly. Olivia was the only one without her man.

The last two years Olivia had not come to her parent's party because of Jake. He wanted to impress people so she was at parties with him bored out of her mind while he was drumming up business so she was excited about being there with Fitz.

The party had just got under way. Olivia was bringing food out when she saw him. Olivia & Fitz's parents watched as Olivia ran into her boyfriend's arms.

It had been the longest week of their lives, and they missed each other. They still had not had sex, but they just missed seeing each other.

Fitz kissed her like a starved man, and Olivia was happy to accept. He finally pulled back and their foreheads rested against each other's.

She whispered, " _I missed you so much."_

 _"Me too Livvie. I love you."_

 _"Love you too. I want to enjoy the party, but I want to be alone with you more."_

 _"Well your dad told me to take a couple of days off since we have been going non-stop with this client. I know you said you guys don't have a ton of cases right now. Maybe you can get away a day or two, and we spend some time together."_

 _"I like that idea. Well let's go mingle."_

While they were fixing each other up Big Jerry looked at Rowan, " _My son is going to be coming to you soon to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."_

 _"Before he left he did. He said he already knows when he wants to propose, but wants it to be a surprise for everyone."_

 _"So you said yes?"_

 _"You damn right. Fitz knew more about my daughter in the first month than her last boyfriend knew the entire time they were together. Besides I trust him not only with my daughter, but at the firm. Maya wants to travel, and we are not getting any younger. I sent him on that trip as a test. I want him to help Cyrus run the office."_

 _"May I ask how my son did?"_

Rowan looked at him, " _Your son is not some screw up. His bid for governor failed, because he didn't run on his own steam. By that I mean until he met my daughter he listened to everyone, but himself. His ex was a train wreck that any smart person could see from miles ahead. I am going to tell you something, because I am also guilty. Trust and know that you raised your children well. If I had just let my daughter really spread her wings she wouldn't have been with an ass like Jake, and your son wouldn't have been humiliated. To answer your question your son is a Grant. He has charm and charisma, but he is smart as a whip. He is a people person. Your son worked non-stop to take care of our client, and I can assure you that client is very happy. Your son is going to run again for Governor, and with Liv by his side they will win. Those two are power at its finest, because they use it for good. They wear the white hat."_

 _"I don't think my son is a screw up."_

 _"Yeah, in a way you do. I know because I was the same way with Olivia. I worked hard, and created a path for her. Most privileged children would take it and run. Ours don't because while we created their path we also taught them about hard work, and dedication. My daughter never considered working under me long-term. She had her own plan and I resented that. Like she was looking down on all that I had done. It was the opposite. She was showing me that I had created her a path. She used it to create her own success. Your son married a woman and dealt with her cheating on him. He stayed for you. Mellie was toxic. He knew. The only thing he learned at that party was that she was a bigger whore than he thought. So if you really love your son trust him. I do. My wife does. My other daughter trust both of your boys too."_

 _"You're right."_

Big Jerry looked at the two of them. He could see how much they really loved each other. Something he never saw with Mellie. He now realized how much his son had put up with him. He was so worried about creating the perfect image that he never considered that the perfect image happens when it is not forced. The couple were in their own world as they fixed each other up.

At that moment he knew that his son was going to marry Olivia, and Rowan was right. His son could win especially with Olivia by his side. Look at what she did behind the scenes in the last couple of months of his first campaign. None of that was as important as his heart. Mellie had trampled on it time and time again. Olivia would never do that. He would be honored to welcome her into the family when the time came.

The party was a success, and the couple were a hit. They were quickly becoming a power couple. Their names were mentioned a lot. They had attended several functions, and Fitz was asked if he planned to run again in three years.

He would always smile and say, _"When the time comes my significant other and I will make that decision when the time comes."_

They were pictured together while on dates, and everyone loved them. They also loved the potential merging of two very powerful families.

Time flies by when you are having fun, and it was the weekend of Fitz's birthday. Olivia's case load had picked up. Her mom and Sharon helped me to make sure that everything was finalized.

Olivia had told Fitz they were headed to a resort to celebrate his birthday. She knew he would be okay with that considering what happened the previous year.

They had both taken off that Thursday & Friday off so they could have time to spend with one another.

Fitz had agreed ahead of time that Olivia was paying for everything. It was his birthday. He knew she made great money, and while he enjoyed taking care of her he knew she was capable of taking care of herself.

They arrived at Bacara Resort & Spa in Santa Barbara. It would be the location for his party on Saturday. The couple were taken to one of their private residence retreats. It was overlooking the Pacific Ocean. The home itself was two-story 3,700 square foot paradise. There was no question about what this weekend held for the couple. She was ready to give him all of her on his birthday. They were ready. It was unspoken.

They both wanted to build a solid foundation before adding sex into the equation, because they wanted forever with each other.

The home included a spacious living area that included a wet bar. The parlor room connected to the master bedroom that had a king size bed and the other ensuite room had some things for the party hidden in it. Also she knew they would need it come Saturday when it came time to get ready. She told him there were going to dinner, but it was formal.

They walked onto their furnished balcony. Fitz pulled Olivia onto his lap and kissed her. Until she met Fitz kissing a man had no real meaning. It didn't tell her much of anything.

With Fitz every kiss meant something whether it was I miss you, I love you, I need you because it has been a rough day, thank you, or just because.

They pulled apart. He looked at her, " _No matter what you have planned for me this weekend I want you to know I already received the gift I wanted most."_

 _"And what would that be sir?"_

 _"You Livvie."_

Tears streamed down her face. _"I never knew when I walked into your office to get out of my dead marriage that I would find my soul mate. The woman for me who loves me for me. You are my world. I use to wake up with no purpose. I was literally walking dead, but with you I'm alive. I don't want to scare you Livvie, but I want it all. I want to buy our dream house to raise a family in. Have vacation homes in Spain and in the mountains. We work hard, but play harder. I understand you may not be ready. I'm not rushing you. I just don't want you to ever question how I feel. I wasted so much time with Mellie..."_

She kissed him to get him to stop talking. She finally pulled back. _"I know sometimes I have a tendency to hold back, and not share my emotions. I just want to make one thing clear. I want all of that and more. I want to be your wife, mother of your children (three I think), when it comes time for you to run I want you to run and win it, I just want a life with you. I love you Fitz. All of you, and you are more than enough for me. I was walking dead too, and now I have never felt more alive."_

Fitz pushed her hair behind her ear so that it wouldn't get in her eye _, "I'm going to ask you to marry me, and I want you to say yes."_

 _"I expect you to ask me to marry you when the time is right."_

 _"You will become Mrs. Pope-Grant."_

 _"Just Grant."_

 _"No, Livvie. I think you should hyphenate your name. The world knows you as Olivia Pope. I'm not hung up on you carry my name. I wouldn't even be mad if you stayed Olivia Pope for professional reasons."_

She smiled, another reason why she loved this man. " _Thank you for caring about my business. It means more to me than I can explain since Jake only cared about his business, and mine came second if at all. When the time comes I agree with you Pope-Grant. I want to have your last name, but for professional reasons keeping the Pope is a good idea."_

The couple spent the next couple of days relaxing. Doing things together that sometimes their hectic schedules didn't allow. One of those things included walking on the beach.

One of the reasons she fell in love with Fitz is because he was a man, but he didn't have a macho attitude. He wasn't afraid to show his sensitive side. They could talk for hours about any and everything. He made her stop and actually live life instead of life passing her by. That was why she was so excited to give him the party he so rightly deserved.

It was Fitz's birthday. She woke up early and ordered breakfast so she could serve him breakfast in bed.

Fitz woke up to her placing kisses all over his face. " _Happy Birthday Baby."_

Fitz smiled, " _This is how I like to wake up on my day."_

She smiled. She put the tray in front of him. They enjoyed breakfast, and afterwards he got up and did his morning routine.

He got on the bed and pulled Olivia onto his lap and kissed her, " _What's on the agenda today?"_

 _"Well you are going to go golfing and enjoy lunch with your dad, my dad, and your brother?"_

 _"I would love to Livvie, but I didn't bring my clubs or anything to wear."_

 _"I know. I bought you an outfit the other week when I went golfing with your mom. She is showing me how to play."_

Fitz looked at her stunned, _"Really"_

 _"Yeah, it actually isn't that bad. Besides my dad said he has brokered a many of deals on the course so it can only help me. Also your dad stopped by and helped me to pick you out a new set of clubs that I bought as a birthday gift. He is bringing them with him. If I brought them, it would have ruined the surprise."_

 _"Wow, Livvie thank you. This day is starting out great baby. One hundred times better than last year."_

 _"I promise by the end of the night last year will be a figment of your imagination."_

 _"Honestly, it already is."_

 _"Good go shower. Our families will be here soon. I'm going to spend some time with mom, Sharon my other mom now, and Kimmie."_

Fitz smiled, " _It is a good feeling that you get along with my parents especially my mom. Mellie didn't treat her with the respect she deserves."_

Olivia caressed his cheek, " _You are good to my parents too. My parents love you. You are the son they never had. Mom feels she is in your debt for giving her daughter back to her. Besides Jake wasn't the greatest to my parents well let me take it back he kissed my dad's ass, because he thought it would get him closer to mergering the firms. Since my mom retired from practicing he barely spoke to her so we are good baby. Everyone has moved on even your dad."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"We talked recently."_

 _"Really..."_

 _"Yes, and I will tell you we are more than okay."_

For some reason that meant everything to Fitz. He felt like his dad was trying to change, but he was still hung up. He noticed that after the 4th of July party their relationship had made a 180. He was just unsure if that included Oliva. Now that it was confirmed it meant everything.

Fitz jumped up and kissed Olivia before jumping in the shower. Olivia laid his clothes out for him.

While he was getting ready their families arrived. When he walked out he was so happy to see all of them. He found out that they would be having dinner together later on that night.

He was more than okay with that. He was hoping that he ended his night in bed with the love of his life, and they would be doing more than kissing and sleeping.

Once the boys were gone they headed over to the space that she had rented. She decided on their Rotunda Terrace, and Balcony for the party. The view of the ocean and the gardens were a beautiful back drop for the party. The twenty-foot ceiling and the wrought-iron chandelier fit their taste.

The planner walked them around to show then the set up, and they met with the chef and his team to taste some of the food that was going to be served that night.

Olivia was more than happy with everything for Fitz's party. She really believed that he was going to be happy.

Sharon grabbed her hand. She had tears in her eyes which Olivia wiped away.

 _"Are you okay Sharon?"_

 _"More than okay. Tonight is the icing on the cake for Fitz. You are his present, but mine too. Mellie wasn't the only one that trampled on his heart. I let him down. I didn't protect him like I should have."_

Olivia hugged her, _"Fitz & I have shared long talks about mistakes in the past. I'll be honest he was hurt by the actions of you and Big Jerry, but he is over them. He is so happy to be in the place he is right now especially with you guys. We have forgiven ourselves for the mistakes we made. He has forgiven you. Now you need to forgive yourself."_

Sharon smiled _, "I can do that. Thank you for loving him the way he deserves. I know you two will marry one day, and I know Maya always talks about him being the son they never had. Well you and Kim are the daughters we never had. I love you, and I know you have your mom but if you ever need anything you can always call me."_

Maya smiled as she watched the exchange.

Olivia kept the unshed tears from falling, " _I love you too Sharon, and yes I do have a mom that I love to the moon and back. I love you too, and I enjoy the time that we spend together."_

The rest of the day was wonderful for everyone. Their families were downstairs at the room mingling with guests until Olivia brought the guest of honor to what he thought was a family dinner.

Olivia decided not to go with any themes. His favorite color was royal blue. So she had the room decorated in royal blue and gold. Colors fit for a king her king.

She had invited 200 people & 150 RSVP. No expense was spared on this party. His parents had offered to help her pay, but she declined. She wanted to do this. Last year his woman shattered his day. This year his woman was making it all better. She wanted to do this. She needed to do this. She needed him to know she would never break him the way Mellie did, and this was one way to show him.

Until they arrived the guest of honor arrived the guest feasted on hors d'oeuvres. They had the choice of Maine Lobster Medallions, Curry Chicken, and Vegetable Spring Roll. There was also a Seafood Martini bar, a Sushi station, and an Asian station for the guests to enjoy.

Back in their suite they were finished getting ready. Olivia had the guests to arrive an hour before they were set to be there. Fitz was in the living room waiting for her. Although it was his birthday he wanted to give her something.

Olivia stepped out of the room wearing a Sapphire Roberto Cavalli Rushed-Back Panel Gown.

Fitz was stunned. Olivia was a beautiful woman, but tonight he was truly glad to say she was his.

 _"Livvie, wow you look..."_

 _"Is that good or bad?"_

 _"Mostly definitely wonderful. Baby you look, well I have no words."_

She smiled, " _Thank you. I must say that you look stunning in your tuxedo. Glad you are mine."_

 _"As am I. Livvie, I have something for you."_

 _"Baby, it is your birthday."_

 _"Yes it is, but I told you that you are my best present. I want you to have this gift."_

She opened up the case and smiled. She was forcing the tears not to fall since they had to leave soon.

He had purchased her a Tiffany's Diamond Palladium Link Bracelet. It was an art deco piece, and Fitz quickly learned she loved that type of jewelry. They never had a discussion it was just an observation.

 _"I love that you know me so well."_

 _"I feel the same way."_

He helped her put the bracelet on, _"You ready honey."_

 _"Yes let's go."_

Olivia checked her phone and confirmed that everyone was inside the room. Olivia took them over to the room that Fitz assumed they were having a private dinner.

When the door opened and they walked in the guest yelled, **"SURPRISE"**

Fitz was blown away. While the party was large at 150 people they were all people that Fitz knew on a personal level, or they were family and friends.

Olivia stepped aside to allow the guests to greet him. He finally made it to their families, and shared warm embraces with all of them.

He got to his dad and as they hugged he whispered in his ear, " _You make sure you put a ring on that soon. She planned this whole thing on her own. She had your mom and her mom follow up, but this was all her. She wanted to make-up for last year. She is the one son, and I am so proud of you for snagging her."_

He pulled back and looked at his dad, and saw that he was serious. Other than having Olivia on his arm this was the best gift he could ever ask for.

He smiled _, "I love you dad!"_

 _"I love you more son."_

After talking to a couple more people he looked for Olivia. He found her talking to Teddy & Kimberly. He could tell that Teddy was telling Olivia he got accepted into medical school. He wanted to be the one to tell her since she had helped him with the process like she helped Kimberly. She was just as big of a cheerleader as Fitz was. It meant everything to him that they liked each other. Life was so much better.

He went over and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

The guest would be enjoying a four-course meal. They would start out with Portobello Mushroom Ravioli with Crispy Pancetta. Next they enjoyed a Field Greens Salad. The guests were given a choice between two entrees. Fitz's favorite which was Prime Filet of Beef and Lobster Tails with Yukon Gold Potatoes and Asparagus or Herb Crusted Chicken and Salmon with Whipped Potatoes and Seasonal Vegetables. For dessert they enjoyed another favorite of Fitz's. That was a combination of Strawberry Tiramisu, Flourless Chocolate Torte, and Passion Fruit Cheesecake.

They had an open bar of premium spirits, beer, cordials, champagne, and wine. The guest could drink to their heart's content. They had blocked off a certain number of rooms for guests who wanted to stay the night. She had also hired out a car service so if someone ended up drinking more than they planned they had a way home.

Their families were going to stay. Olivia had arranged for them to have breakfast the next morning together.

As everyone partied the night away dessert stations were set up for them to enjoy. They had the choice of an ice cream sundae station, crepes, and they could build their own shortcakes.

Olivia had a custom cake designed for him. She also created a slide show. This time there was no hiccups, and it was way more personable. Olivia had all of those closest to Fitz including herself tape a personal message.

When hers ended he was in tears. Even if the slide show was not hijacked the previous year it would not have been as special. Sure Olivia had spent a lot of money to make the night possible, but he could tell that she was involved every step of the way. The touches were only things she knew. No planner would be so specific.

After the photographer grabbed several shots of Fitz blowing out the candles she checked in with Olivia to see if she still wanted to get some shots of the couple alone away from the guests. She ran it by Fitz who readily agreed.

The shots were supposed to be posed, but the couple were magnetic and magical. They were so comfortable with each other, and the shots she was able to capture were nothing short of breathtaking. It almost felt like they should be their wedding shots.

She had to admit she was shocked by how easy going the families were. When she received a call asking her to submit a proposal for the job she was hesitant. She knew the money would be excellent, but powerful people were often her hardest clients. They felt money allowed them to treat people any kind of way, but Olivia and her moms were the best from beginning to end. Fitz had been wonderful all evening. Sometimes asking for shots with particular people he had not seen in forever.

Another side effect of getting rid of Mellie was getting back friends who couldn't deal with Mellie. Andrew had tried to talk to him several times, but he refused. That is just one line you don't cross sleeping with your friend's significant other.

The couple had gotten split up. Fitz was so overwhelmed with how much difference a year could make. More importantly getting rid of the toxicity in his life which was mostly Mellie. He wanted some air so he stepped out onto a private balcony.

The day had been incredible from start to finish from going to bed with Olivia to waking up to her. The day he had spent with his dad, his future father-in-law, and brother had been everything. What he thought was going to be a family dinner was basically a do over from last year only ten times better. He literally knew everyone in that room. The people were there for him. From the drinks to the food she had taken care of his every need. The best ending would be making love to her, but even if they decide not to nothing was ruined. During lunch his dad had given him and Teddy engagement rings that they could redesign for Olivia & Kimberly.

The one given to him was from his mom's side of the family, and Teddy was from his dad's side. Teddy & Kimberly had decided they were going to get a place together the first of the year. They wanted to concentrate on school, and get married later. Both families supported the couple. Fitz was ready for marriage which they all expected.

He already knew what he wanted to do with the ring. The family jeweler was at the party tonight. He had taken him aside to get things going.

Inside Olivia was looking for Fitz. Her team was beginning to head out soon so she was saying good-bye. She saw Fitz step outside. She was trying to wrap up the good-byes so she could check on him. Finally, she was able to slip away.

She opened the door and Fitz turned. She could see all sorts of emotions on his face, and she was unsure what to say. She didn't have to, because he talked first.

" _Livvie, tonight has been the best night I have had since I was a teenager. I can never express my thanks and love. Tonight solidified that you are it for me. I never want do celebrate anything else without you or our families by our side. This is not a proposal. You deserve something special, and you will get it. I just needed a moment to sort through what I was feeling."_

Olivia walked into his arms. He gladly held her. She finally pulled back, _"I'm not scared of the love we have. I am all in. I realized the same thing tonight. No one else will ever have my heart. I am in love with you too honey. Not only you, but your family. I love my parents, but also yours. I shop with my mom, but golf with yours. I love debating politics with your dad, and I want to learn how to fish. You know how much I love my Teddy Bear. We wasted years in bad relationships. I'm not going to hold back, and punish you for the sins of my ex."_

He leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips that was so gentle she had to wonder if it happened until he did it again. She wanted more.

" _I left your birthday gift in the room."_

" _I thought that the party was my gift."_

" _The party was just that. Something I planned for you. However, it is your birthday. You can have anything you want tonight no questions asked."_

" _Anything?"_

" _Yes honey anything?"_

" _I want all of you tonight. I am ready for your body. I need to feel what it is like to be inside of you. I want to make love to you. I want to be in control of your body."_

She leaned up and whispered, _"You already have my body. I'm ready too."_

" _How much longer before we can get out of here?"_

" _People are leaving now. Let's make our rounds so we can head back to the house."_

They quickly made their way around the room saying their good-byes. Their moms informed them they would make sure his gifts made it home.

The couple were driven back to their retreat. Fitz carried her to the door. She thought it was the cutest thing.

He sat her down when they made it to the room. She climbed in his lap. A chaste kiss quickly became a passionate one.

He unzipped her gown. She unbuttoned his shirt. They stood up, and she unbuckled his pants while he unzipped the rest of her gown. The couple kissing the entire time.

They finally pulled apart to get out of their clothes. Fitz reached over to pull out some condoms, but Olivia stopped him.

" _I didn't want a baby with Jake so I got an IUD. I still have three years, and I can have it removed before the three years if we want. I know you are clean. You are it for me. We don't need them okay..."_

He nodded.

They finished undressing each other. It could have been more romantic, but it wasn't needed. The moon light was their candle, and they swayed to the beat of their own music.

Fitz helped her climb in bed. He began kissing and sucking on her ear and neck. There was a spot behind and under her ear that got her making a noise he would never get tired of hearing.

He made his way down, and Olivia was already in heaven. Jake was okay in bed. He had to be really drunk for it to be decent. He was awful at oral which was sad. Olivia thought oral sex was as important as the sex act itself.

She was unprepared for what Fitz was about to put down. That first lick she almost shot off the bed. From there he took her to new heights with every suck, lick, and kiss. This man was French kissing her clit.

She wasn't sure how many times she had cum already. She tried to return the gift, but he pulled up and kissed her. Tasting herself was a turn on that she couldn't began to describe.

She hadn't even had sex with this man, and he was the best sex she ever had. No man had taken care of her like he had.

Before sliding in he whispered, _"I will always make sure you are taken care of."_

She threw her head to the side when he slid in her. He was a lot bigger than Jake, and he could tell she needed a moment to adjust.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He gasped. He was trying to pull out, but she stopped him.

" _I am not in pain. No one has ever filled me like you do. I love you so much."_

" _I love you more."_

Fitz made slow passionate love to her. He took her body to new heights. She had never been happier than she was at the moment. She was ready to marry this man.

They were lying in bed enjoying each other after several rounds of sex including the shower. Olivia leaned over and grabbed the gift bag she got for Fitz, and handed it to him.

First she got him a bottle of Clive Christian No. 1 pure perfume for men. It is considered the most expensive in the world due to the rare ingredients used to make. The bottle is made with gold and diamonds. It was first made in the 1800s for Queen Victoria.

He could only smile. She listened to him. He was telling her that one of the guys at the firm saw this while on a trip, and thought of him. He was thinking of ordering a bottle.

When he opened the other gift he dropped the box like it was on fire, and he looked at Olivia.

" _No way Liv."_

" _Yes way. Dad helped me find it."_

Everyone had a thing they enjoyed. Olivia loved her clothes and purses. She also had a nice collection of shoes, but there was no rhyme or reason to them. For him he was a watch man. He had several watches he wore every day, but he had a collection. There were a couple he wanted that were rare, or they were just pricey. Although money was not an issue he didn't go over the top when he was married to Mellie for several reasons.

Olivia had bought him the Piaget Alta Plano Caliber 1200 D watch. The diamonds in this watch were ridiculous, and he loved the craftsmanship of the watch. It cost more than a 150,000. Pennies for both of them, but still…

He looked at her, _"You have wined and dined me as a friend, and as your girlfriend. I know it will only get better. Money is not an issue for us, but I didn't want to just get some expensive gift because I can. I wanted you to know how much I really love you. I know I have been hesitant at times, because I tend to let fear drive me. Let the past control me, and I want forever with you. This watch is timeless, and that is what I want our love to be."_

He wiped her tears, _"I want that too Livvie. Now that we have made love I never want to part from you again."_

" _Who said you have you…"_

He looked at her in shock.

" _What do you want Fitz? Remember you can have anything you want. No questions asked…"_

" _Livvie, I would never ask you something that way. I love you too much for that."_

She climbed in his lap.

" _I know you do, but I assure you the answer will remain the same."_

" _Livvie, I want us to live together. I don't want to wait until we are married."_

" _I feel the same way. We practically live together now. We are staying at one place or another. I kind of already have a plan."_

" _What is it Livvie?"_

" _Well your place would be perfect for Teddy & Kimberly. It is close to school and the hospital. Our parents were going to buy them a home. We can give them yours, and you move in with me."_

" _I want to live in a house with you. Some place we can raise a family. In a couple of years, it will be time to start campaigning again. I agree with your plan, but I would like for us to start looking for a home. We can move into the home after we are married. That will be our new beginning as a married couple. Is that fair?"_

Olivia lit up at the thought, _"More than fair."_

 **A/N-I hope that you guys are enjoying the new story. I keep getting a guest reviewer that doesn't like my multiple post, and feels that they are the same. I understand. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. No need to send me another message just stop reading. There are so many wonderful stories out there that you may enjoy.**

 **I may get one more chapter in before surgery next week.**

 **Check out my Twitter account for pictures of her gown, the gift Fitz gave her, and the gifts she gave him for his birthday. Twitter account kimberly17711667**


	6. Case creates Change

**A/N-Wow guys thank you so much for the support and love.**

Prior to Olivia dating Fitz it was never a question about taking a case. Work was her life. That changed when she started dating Fitz.

Less than a week after celebrating Fitz's birthday she got a call. She was friends with several female doctors who now lived in Michigan. In addition to their practice they had a small free clinic, and they were treating several of the residents in Flint.

The women felt the residents deserved more than they were getting, and they needed help so they decided to call Olivia.

She was torn. It had nothing to do with the residents not being able to afford her, but in order for her to do an effective job she needed to stay down there. She knew for several weeks at least to begin with.

That night Fitz could tell something was wrong. Unlike Jake she loved that Fitz gave her space. He knew she would always tell him.

In this case he already knew. He was friends with the team so Harrison had given him the heads up before she arrived home.

When Olivia walked in the door the lights were dimmed. She could smell dinner on the oven which was a surprise since it was her night to cook.

He walked out the kitchen with a glass of wine for her.

" _What's this honey? I thought it was my night to cook."_

" _Yeah, but rules are meant to be broken. Besides we came up with that schedule so neither of us was taking on too much."_

" _Well thank you babe. I appreciate it."_

" _You are welcome. You have some time before dinner. You bath is waiting for you. I already pulled you out a pajama set, and some panties. They are on the bed."_

Olivia looked up in shock.

" _Please tell me you are not buttering me up to give me bad news."_

" _Nope, I just heard through the grapevine that you have had a rough day, and there is no reason for the night to be anything but relaxing for you."_

" _So you know…"_

" _I do. Relax, we will talk about it Livvie. I assure you things will be fine."_

She leaned in and kissed him. She was so overwhelmed that she couldn't put it into words so she decided to do it in action.

He whispered in her ear, " _I am not going anywhere."_

She felt the dam break, and she couldn't hold her tears any longer. He picked her up, and took her to the bathroom. He undressed her, and helped her in the tub.

He left her alone while he finished dinner.

Olivia enjoyed her bath. It was just what she needed. By the time she finished dinner was ready. When she made it to the island where they ate dinner together he had already fixed their plates.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Fitz said, _"I think you should take the case."_

Before she could take it the wrong way he continued:

" _Livvie, I fell in love with Olivia Pope. One of the world if not the world's best crisis manager. I'm not sure what your relationship was with Jake, but I want to be clear the woman I fell in love with is the woman I want to be with the rest of my life. Sure we will change. You already have. You understand that you can still be the best at what you do without giving all of yourself to your business. Those people need you, and I am not going anywhere. I will visit you. We can Skype every night even if it is only for a couple of minutes. I love you, and I don't want you to go. However, you need to go. Go do what you do best. I'll be right here when you get home. We'll start looking at houses when you come home."_

" _I love you so much Fitz. You are right I do need to go. I just hate that I have to be apart from you for so long."_

" _Well I am in between cases right now so I have a little more flexibility to fly out to see you. Pops (What he calls Olivia's dad now) wants me to spend some time learning the actual business. I am sure he would be fine with me working some late nights during the week so I can enjoy some extended weekends to see you."_

Olivia just needed to be one with this man. No man had ever taken care of her like Fitz did. She felt horrible for allowing per past to make her feel insecure about taking the job.

She quickly undressed herself then him. Before he could comprehend what was going on she had slid down onto his cock.

It was frenzied and hurried, but so good. By the time they had cum several times Olivia knew they would be okay, and she was headed to Flint.

The next month and a half was difficult on the couple. As promised Fitz flew out to see Olivia. They would talk several times a day, and Skype at least once a day. Fitz continued to woo Olivia. He often sent her flowers, and would have lunch delivered for the entire team.

He had spent time in the community providing free legal advice, and he showed Olivia that as promised he was all in and not going anywhere.

The last two weeks had been the hardest. Cyrus had been under the weather so Fitz had to step up. He was pulling some 16-hour days to keep everything afloat.

Many times when she called to Skype he was still in the office. Her dad said he had even stayed there a couple of times. His office had a full bathroom with walk-in shower.

Whenever she asked why he was working both ends of the candlestick he would say it was part of the job.

She was getting concerned especially when he came down with a bad cold so she called her dad.

Rowan answered the phone, _"Hi honey is everything okay?"_

" _I don't know dad. I am worried about Fitz."_

" _Did you guys fight?"_

" _No, have you seen him?"_

" _I haven't. We talked on the phone. I had a conference to attend, a potential new client meeting, and I was in some of the other offices for follow-up. Fitz told me that he had everything under control. With Cyrus out everyone is reporting to him. Everyone seems happy, and I received all reports on time. Is there something I need to know?_

" _No daddy. Lately when I called he is always in the office even bringing clothes to stay. Then I noticed that he has a cold. I am just worried about him."_

" _Well I didn't know he was working that many hours. I know that he expressed desire to learn everything about the firm for a reason I can't tell you. He will explain in his own time, and I say that because I think he is working through somethings. You have to let him. I also know he misses you like crazy, and going home is hard for him. When your mom was working, and had to travel I hated it more than she did. She never knew. The reason I put full baths in the executive suites was because when your mom was gone I often stayed at the office. He loves you so much Liv. Taking this job was hard on both of you, but he put his emotions aside for you. He knew this job was a game changer. You might not get the big paycheck, but this job will solidify your career. You are on the world stage, and people see you. He knew it would be a sacrifice, but it was worth it to him. We talked after Harrison gave him the heads up when you got the call. You have everything just about set up. You will be together before you know it."_

Olivia was overwhelmed after listening to what her dad had told her. Jake never put her first in their relationship, and it was a strange but good feeling to understand the depth of his love for her. If the only way, he can survive her being gone is to work himself to the ground then she would accept it.

" _Thanks daddy. I appreciate all that you have done for me, and welcoming Fitz into our family. He is the one for me daddy. When he asks me I am going to say yes."_

" _You should because there is nothing that man wouldn't do for you. I am so sorry for not supporting you. If I had, then you would have walked away from Jake sooner than you did."_

" _All that matters is that we got it right. I left Jake, and found my soulmate. We rebuilt our relationship, and we are stronger than ever. Life is good. You taught us that God is always on time. Both of your daughters found their soulmates, and it doesn't hurt they come from a good family."_

" _You are right. I'm headed back home. I'll check on my son. Push comes to shove I'll send him home to mom. She'll make sure he gets better."_

Olivia smiled, _"Thanks dad. I love you."_

" _Love you too pumpkin."_

Olivia finally got the first leg of the case completed the week before Thanksgiving. Harrison & Quinn would run point. She assured the residents that she would remain involve they just wouldn't see her as much, but any big hearings or meetings she would be there. She had their information, and promised them she would check on them periodically.

On the way to the airport Olivia stopped by to visit Niya and her family. Niya was the reason Olivia was down there. Her friend emailed the letter the little girl was sending out for help. She was only nine years old, but life made her grow up really quick.

Niya lost her parents. Her father was in prison, and her mother was killed in a drive-by shooting. She was not the intended target. Niya had been shot as well, but survived. Along with her two younger brothers she moved in with her grandparents, her aunt and uncle, and their three children.

The house was entirely too small, and the water situation was making life almost unbearable for them. Their faith kept them going.

Fitz met them his first weekend there, and he was beside himself when he saw their living conditions. Despite how little they had they just wanted a better situation for all.

That night Fitz couldn't sleep. He kept saying that they couldn't save everyone, but they could do their part. That weekend the couple purchased thousands of dollars in bottled water for the community. They also went to Wal-Mart, and passed out gift cards that had either $500 or $1000.00 on them.

There was one more project they worked on that was now ready.

Niya opened up the door, and ran into Olivia's arm. Her prayers had been answered. Olivia had come down, and was working to restore order to their community. They knew it would take time, but Olivia promised them she would stick it out. She wouldn't be the primary one on their case, but she would remain involved.

" _I am really sad to see you go Livia."_

" _Me too, but I really miss my family…."_

" _And Mr. Fitz"_

" _Especially Mr. Fitz. He wanted to be here, but he had to work. He told me that the next time I come down he promises to come so he can see how big and strong you are."_

" _Good, I miss him. He lets me beat him in games."_

Olivia laughed.

Inside the rest of the family greet her.

Grandmother, _"Liv, thank you again for helping us. The community appreciates it more that you know. We know that the best solution is to move, but since that is not an option for many of us we have to make do with what we have."_

" _Well that is the reason I wanted to stop by before I headed home. Fitz & I have been talking, and I know that you have all made sacrifices since you lost your daughter. We had you sign some papers in the office."_

" _Yes, your team had us sign when we receive the gift card, because you didn't want the media hounding you or us about the personal gifts you have given to us."_

" _Right, but I had my team slip you an additional form for you guys to sign. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Niya. Niya wouldn't be the strong, courageous young lady she is without your love and guidance. Fitz & I wanted to do a little more for you guys. We don't want it to get out, because this is not for show. We truly care about you guys, and want the best. We are fortunate; neither of us has ever wanted for a thing. As a couple we decided we would pay it forward."_

Olivia handed Niya's grandmother a long manila envelope. When she opened it, and saw the contents she almost passed out.

Niya took a look at the contents, and tears began to fall. They were in shock. It took them a moment to composed themselves so they could share with the family what Fitz & Olivia had done.

First there were keys to a 2016 Cadillac Escalade. The truck would be delivered in a week, because Fitz had it customized.

Next there were keys to a brand new home in Ann Arbor. The house had seven bedrooms and six baths. They had purchased the lot which was close to four acres, and the house was over three thousand square feet. They decided the house was perfect for the family after seeing the open floor plan. The large updated kitchen for them to cook in. There was a hideaway that could be the perfect room for the kid's playroom. The house also had a recreation area, and exercise room there was a voucher for the family to go pick out furniture and electronics for the whole house. The final bill would be sent to the couple.

Finally, there was documents showing that the couple arranged for all three children to attend private school until they graduated from high school. They had been awarded partial scholarships for a couple of years. The couple would paid the difference. In the future the same arrangement had been made. They would reapply, and whatever was not covered by the grant or scholarship they would pay for. The family would never receive a bill.

The entire family was overwhelmed, and they were so grateful. Abby recorded the moment so Fitz could see it.

Niya's grandmother, " _This is a lot Miss. Pope. We can't thank you enough. We promise you we will pay it forward. Although we are moving we will remain involved in the community. We will continue to fight with them, and for them."_

Olivia smiled, " _That is all Fitz & I want is for you to pay it forward. For Niya to go and get a good education. Go to college and make something of herself. Fitz, myself, and my team are just in awe of your courage and strength. It was the least we could do."_

" _This is everything. The second vehicle will allow me to take a job I was offered. With us sharing a car it was going to be almost impossible. A safe home for the children. Clean air and water for them to_ breathe _is everything. Knowing that they can get a good solid education, and be somebody is all my daughter wanted. When their dad went to prison she told me she would never let circumstances define them. When I buried her I promised her I would continue to raise them the same as she did. Now you have assured me I can keep that promise to her."_

Everyone had shed a few tears. They shared one last hug before heading out.

In the car Olivia was quiet. This case was by far the hardest one of her career. People were counting on her in a different way. They needed her to save them, but it was truly a matter of life and death. Something that she took seriously. When Fitz came down he was just as invested. He was the one who thought of doing more for the family, and together they came up with the plan. Splitting the cost.

It was rewarding to work with him, and it strengthened them as a couple. It was hard on the both of them to be away, but they had handled it. Now she was ready be back in his arms. She was taking a vacation, and would not be returning to the office until the first week in December.

Abby looked over at her best friend. They met in college. As time progressed Abby realized that Olivia was not as happy as she portrayed. Money had never been an issue, but she never felt comfortable with who she was a person. She was trying so hard to live up to her dad's expectations.

Since she met Fitz she saw her best friend truly happy for the first time. When they entered into a relationship she was even happier. She couldn't imagine what she would be like if they married. It didn't matter. She was happy and carefree, and that was everything.

Abby asked, " _You ready to see your man?"_

" _Ready isn't the right word, but we can use it._

They laughed

" _I know our opinions don't matter, but we are all happy especially me to see that you finally found a man to love you for you. I am glad that you are allowing yourself to be happy, and letting the crap go."_

" _Thanks Abby. You guys opinions do matter so I am glad you guys love Fitz. It is nice to know you don't have to fake being nice on my behalf."_

Abby looked up shock.

" _I knew you guys hated Jake, and you tried to tell me he was a loser. I wouldn't listen. Actually I did. I knew you guys were right. I just wasn't ready to face the music. It was painful, but Jake also showed me what I don't want in a relationship. Fitz is the opposite of everything that Jake stood for, and that is why I know he is my soul mate._

" _He genuinely likes all of you, and it feels great that I am not forced to choose between you guys and my man which is how it should be. He is it for me."_

" _I can't wait to get the phone call."_

" _I can't wait to make it, but I am in no rush. I have to admit no man has every wooed me the way Fitz has, and it feels damn good to be spoiled."_

Abby nodded, _"I agree. It will happen, but in the meantime enjoy the courtship. "_

Shortly after they pulled up to the air strip. Olivia was confused. In addition to her jet she saw the Grants' small jet.

She had talked to Fitz before they headed to see Niya, and she knew he had a meeting with her dad. Maybe he thought she had sent her team ahead of her on her company's jet.

Abby smiled, " _Liv, is everything okay?"_

" _Yeah Abby I just don't understand why one of the Grant's jets is here."_

" _It is here because your boyfriend missed you, and he knows that you need to decompress with this case being so stressful. So that jet is taking you some place warm. That is all I know he wanted to surprise you with the location."_

" _I didn't pack for warm."_

" _I know which is why I went shopping on your behalf. Huck dropped the luggage off, and it is already on the jet. Have a good time Liv, and only concentrate on you and your man."_

Olivia shared a long embrace with her best friend, _"Trust me I will."_

Olivia boarded the jet. As soon as she sat down and got buckled in the attendant came over with her favorite bottle of wine with a note.

 _ **Hi Livvie,**_

 _ **I miss you more than words can express. I know it hasn't been easy on you either, but you do important work. Sometimes it is not about the money, but the lives we can save or enrich. I believe that you are doing that by helping some of the residents in Flint. I could not be prouder if I tried. As hard as you work you should play harder. As your man it is my job to make sure that you have balance so this time is about us. We are going to leave the work behind. We have earned it. Once you get in the air you may want to change. It is warm where we are headed. I am sure it is killing you to find out where we are going. Well if you can recall we play twenty questions a lot. We have shared our adventures, but I remembered there were a couple of places you still had on your list. This is another step in our relationship, and I hope I made the right choice asking you to vacation with me. I'll be patiently waiting on you to land. Love you sweet baby. ~Fitz~**_

Olivia sat back and relaxed as they took off. When the seatbelt light went out she went into the bedroom where a large suitcase was waiting on her.

As she picked an outfit out she smiled. He had indeed made the right decision to set up this vacation for them.

She changed into the maxi dress and sandals before heading back to her seat. She was told it was going to be a four-hour flight.

As she enjoyed her wine she could only smile. She had to admit that Fitz continued to shock her. He continued to love her and woo her. The more she gave the more he treasured her. She thought after they had sex that he would cut back some. I mean why not he got the goodies, but he only seems to treasure her more.

He loved her family, and her team. She had never been this content, and she knew it would only get better.

She tried to remember their talks, and where she mentioned that she wanted to go. It finally dawned on her she thought where they were going, but it couldn't be. This was one of their first talks when they were just friends.

Before she realized it she dozed off, and woke up to the pilot letting her know they would land soon. The anticipation was killing her. It felt like it took forever to land after she heard the pilot's announce they were about to land.

She literally bolted from her seat when they land. As soon as the door opened she saw him. As promised he was waiting on her.

She literally ran down the steps and jumped in his arms.

She kissed him with so much passion and love. He was on top of the world. They finally pulled apart only because they needed to breathe.

Their foreheads touching. They felt complete again, and it was magical to watch them breathe in sync with each other.

Olivia didn't even notice them packing her bags in the awaiting town car. It took Olivia a moment to come out of her haze. Fitz kept wiping her face.

" _I'm right here Livvie."_

" _I know. I have never missed anyone as much as I have missed you. I love you so much baby."_

" _I love you too Livvie."_

She finally curled up in his side as she looked at the window, and noticed the clear blue water. It truly looked like paradise.

" _Honey where are we?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Turks and Casicos."_

He could only laugh as she litterly began to jump up and down in her seat. She hugged and kissed him

" _Thank you babe. How long are we here?"_

" _Two weeks. Pops said the office was fine. I closed up a big case, and brought in a couple of new clients."_

" _Not that I don't want to sound appreciative and ruin the mood, but are we not going to spend Thanksgiving with our family?"_

" _We are Livvie. The first week is ours, and then our family will fly down the Tuesday before dinner. Mama (Olivia's mother) and Kimberly are going grocery shopping."_

Hearing that she would be here for entire vacation really excited her. Not only would she get to spend quality time with her man. Later on she would get to include her family. Her parents had been here before, but her and Kimberly had not. It was on their bucket list to come. Fitz had made it a reality.

When they arrived at their villa Olivia gasped. She had never saw anything more beautiful in her life. She had traveled a lot, but not too many islands. Jake didn't like them. She would later learn he didn't like them with her. Now she was actually happy that she was experiencing this first with Fitz.

She didn't think it could get any better until they stopped at their villa. She was floored. She thought they would be staying in a nice suite, but this was paradise. The place looked huge.

Fitz grabbed her hand while the driver grabbed her luggage, " _What do you think Livvie?"_

" _It is huge, but I love it honey."_

" _About that. I have a confession to make…"_

Olivia looked at him and noticed the smirk, " _What did you do Mr. Grant?"_

" _I never forgot our conversation, and I knew you really wanted to come here. I decided the second week you were down in Michigan that I wanted to bring you here when you got everything set up. I talked to our parents who have been, and discussed Thanksgiving here. When I found this location I noticed they had units you could reserve or buy. I went back to our parents. Once I showed them the villa they were interested in buying. Dad had been considering buying mom a vacation home in a tropical area. Your parents as you know having been looking to buy one somewhere for when pops finally retire. So we decided to all invest and buy. I know we agreed to buy our first home together, and technically we will since this is a vacation home. I wanted to do this for you. I wanted to show you that any dream you have that I can make come true I will."_

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling. She finally looked at him and caressed his cheek, _"Will you show it to me?"_

" _With pleasure Livvie"_

Fitz had the driver to sit Olivia's luggage inside the door. He would move them later. After tipping the driver he showed Olivia the villa.

She found out that Fitz had purchased them a five-bedroom villa that covered nearly three acres. The villa included a black infinity pool, private beach access, private garden, a media room, and a private yoga pavilion.

Olivia was overwhelmed in a good way. He didn't just bring her here to fulfill a dream. He made sure they could continue to make memories here as often as they wanted. This house had everything she could ever want. The pool, access to the beach, and a place to do yoga.

She felt like saying thank you was so trivial. She didn't know how she could express to him how much she appreciated and loved him.

Finally, she decided not to use words. She went over to him and jumped in his arms. she began to kiss him with aggression and passion neither had seen before.

Fitz became consumed with the feel of Olivia in his arms. Aggression took over, and next thing Olivia knew her back hit the wall. She gasped for a moment which brought Fitz back to reality, but she didn't want him to stop so she bent over and began to kiss him again.

Neither wanted to pull apart long enough to get undressed. Olivia between kisses unbuckled Fitz's pants, and she pushed them down with her feet.

Fitz tugged at Olivia's panties and ripped them. He slid two fingers in her clit to see how wet she was.

Olivia threw her head back, " _Ah Fitz baby I need you please."_

Any other time he might have made her beg but not tonight. He replaced his fingers with his cock.

" **Fuck"** they said in unison

Fitz threw his leg over her shoulder going deep. They had never had rough sex as a couple. Olivia had never had rough sex period.

She was on a high she couldn't explain. She could no longer keep up with his thrusts. She let him take over her body. He angled her leg to go even deeper.

She rolled her eyes and hit the wall with her hands. He was hitting spots she didn't know existed. Her moans turned him on. It seemed like the louder she got the more she turned her man on.

She could tell he was close, and she knew he could too because his thrusts were harder, deeper and hit her spot each and every time.

It was too much, and not enough. Before she could register what was about to happen she exploded taking her man with her.

The couple sunk to the floor never letting go of each other.

Finally, they caught their breath.

Fitz moved her hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead. " _Did I hurt you?"_

" _Yes, but in the best way possible."_

Fitz laughed

" _Fitz, thank you for bringing me here, thank you for the vacation home I can't wait to make more memories here, thank you for loving me and letting me be me. It means more to me that I can express."_

" _You don't have to thank me Livvie, but you are welcome. I love you. I need you, and I couldn't be the man I am today without you. You complete me in ways I can't explain."_

He leaned in and kissed. This time the kiss was slow, passionate, and filled with gratitude. It started what would end of being several rounds of passionate sex.

Between sex and talking the couple did not fall asleep until the wee hours of the next morning.

Fitz woke up first. He had a lot on his mind prior to Olivia arriving, and even more after the night they had. He made her a promise, and he was considering breaking it. He wasn't sure how she would take it. He decided to step out on the private garden to get some air and think.

He wasn't sure how long he was out there before Olivia walked out and sat on his lap. He was sitting inside their private garden.

When Olivia woke up she realized she was in bed alone, and he had been gone awhile because the sheets were cool. She looked outside, and saw him in the garden. She could tell he had a lot on his mind.

Although they hadn't seen in each in weeks they had talked every day, and she knew something was going on. She gave him the space to work it out, and knew he would tell her in time.

He pulled her close, ' _Hi sweet baby."_

" _Hi honey! Is everything okay?"_

" _Just some stuff on my mind…."_

" _Anything I can help with?"_

He looked up at her for a moment, and decided to tell her. He wasn't comfortable keeping secrets with her.

" _I am thinking about breaking a promise I made to you."_

That quickly got her attention, but she didn't want to assume the worst. He wouldn't have bought this villa if he was going to leave her.

" _What promise would that be?"_

" _To run for Governor again…."_

Olivia had to admit she was shocked. He gave no indication that he wasn't going to run again.

" _What made you reconsider, because I am not going anywhere. If you get elected the team is going to keep the office going until I return."_

" _I know honey. However, I am just not sure that is what I want for you. Being a politician was more my dad's dream than mine. I enjoy it, but it is not everything. Working for your dad reminded me why I wanted to be a lawyer. I wanted to be a politician to create change, but there are other ways. Your dad wants to retire soon, and Cyrus does too. Pops plans to sell the firm. While you were gone I immersed myself into the firm. I am happy, and I realized that if I do become Governor then I will be away for periods of time from my wife and I hope at least one child."_

Olivia was quiet at first, and Fitz was beginning to think that she was upset with him. When she felt him tense up it brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked him in the eye, " _First and foremost I am not upset with you. I knew something was going on with you, and I never imagined this. At the end of the day you need to be happy and satisfied, because if you are not then I nor our future children will get all of you. So that being said the decision is yours. I don't care if I end up being the wife of the future Governor of California or the wife of one of the best lawyers in the country. What matters is that we are together. That I become your wife, and the mother of your children. That we are happy and healthy. Okay?"_

Fitz nodded, " _Okay Livvie!"_

" _I am still tired. I can't sleep without you. Can you come lay in the bed with me?"_

He picked her up and she giggled as she laid her head on his chest.

They climbed back in bed, and were out in no time.

For the rest of the week while they were alone they caught up on sleep, lots of hot passionate sex, they went kayaking, went on hikes, snorkeled, and enjoyed their pool and private beach.

It was a huge family reunion when their family made it down. They had not seen their family in weeks due to their hectic work schedules.

Cyrus, James, and Ella also came. Their families didn't support their lifestyles, but the Pope family and now the Grant family welcomed them.

It was great catching up with everyone.

The day before Thanksgiving Cyrus & James asked to speak to Olivia & Fitz alone. They decided to head back to their villa to talk.

Olivia was nervous. She could tell by the look on James's face that this was serious. They settled in the living room.

Cyrus began, " _I don't want to sugar coat what we need to tell you. The doctors have finally figured out what is wrong with me. I have anal cancer."_

The couple was in shock, and they grabbed each other's hand.

Fitz finally found his voice, " _What can we do?"_

Cyrus grabbed James's hand, _"I did some research and found an experimental trial that I have been approved to participate in. It starts the beginning of the year. The trial is not in the United States. We have explained to Ella what is happening. We don't want to disrupt her life so we wanted to see if you were willing to take Ella in. We know it is a lot to ask."_

Olivia said, _"I'll do it."_

Then she thought about what she said. She turned to Fitz, _"I'm sorry that is not…"_

He kissed her hand, _"I understand Livvie. I know how much Cyrus, James, and Ella mean to you. I feel the same way. You won't do it. We'll do it."_

She leaned into him, and he wiped her tears.

James hugged the couple, " _Thank you. We can't tell you how happy we are that you are doing this for us. It makes this process a little easier, and Ella is going to be over the moon when she finds out she can stay with her friends and with you."_

Cyrus agreed " _I had papers drawn up to make you guys her legal guardian. We were thinking if it is okay we would have them go into effect on Christmas day. We wanted to spend some time together, before the treatments start. We were thinking Christmas with us in the morning, and then we drop her off with you guys that afternoon. She is aware of this as well if you agree."_

This time Olivia looked at Fitz. He nodded.

He looked at the couple, _"We will take good care of her. In my eyes she is my goddaughter too."_

James smiled, " _That is good to hear, because we told Ella that while you too were not married yet it was only a matter of time. The documents we had drawn up list you as the godparents."_

Fitz couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. Olivia knew she could never get better than what she had now. She would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. If he was this happy to be recognized as Ella's godfather she couldn't wait for the day she told him they were expecting their first child together.

Thanksgiving was wonderful. They each shared things they were thankful for. Maya, Olivia, and James did most of the cooking. Sharon enjoyed helping, and learning about some of the dishes they were making.

Olivia & Kimberly were sports girls. They joined the guys to watch the football games. The couple had decided they wanted to go the Super bowl, and had already purchased a suite for their family to enjoy the big game.

The family had a blast together. They spent a lot of time on their private beach, they had cookouts, went snorkeling, took hikes, and so much more.

The night before they were headed home the men were at Fitz & Olivia's villa. The ladies were having a sleepover at her mom's villa.

Big Jerry looked at his son who he almost didn't recognize. Physically he looked the same, but everything else was so different. He noticed his shoulders were no longer hunched over. His eyes sparkled, and were no longer dead. The list went on and on.

He smiled _, "Fitz, Eli was telling me that you have been learning the company inside and out, and have hinted that you might not run for Governor when the time comes."_

Fitz nodded _, "Dad…"_

Big Jerry put his hand up, " _When the time comes for you to decide take me out of the equation."_

Fitz looked up in shock like his dad punched him in the face.

Big Jerry smiled, _"I won't lie and say that I will be a little disappointed if you decide not to run for office, but family is more important. Things have changed."_

" _Dad, why the sudden change of heart. Are you sick?"_

They all laughed.

" _No son. On the way here your mom showed us the picture you sent of Olivia's engagement ring. By the way wonderful job. I suspect you are going to propose soon."_

" _Yes, I am planning things as we speak. Trust me the family will not be left out."_

" _Good, I know that will make us all happy especially your mom and mama. With that being said Olivia is your family. You have a goddaughter to think about now. Your future children to factor in. I raised you to remember family first, and I am embarrassed that I lost sight of that. As long as you are happy I will stand behind your decision 100%."_

" _Thanks dad. I love you."_

Eli smiled, _"Son just remember you are under no obligation to feel like you need to stay at the firm. I knew your long term goals coming in."_

" _I understand Pops, but if I decide to take over the firm it will be just as much for me as it is you. With Mellie I welcomed the distance. It was the only time I had peace. It is the opposite when it comes to Olivia. I can be a part of the solution without having to be in office."_

They all understood where he was coming from.

Deep down Fitz had pretty much made his decision. For now, he would concentrate on planning the perfect proposal. One night in bed she admitted that Jake didn't propose. He came home with a ring, and said we need to be married. We can't discuss a merger if we are just shacking up.

If he ever saw Jake in the streets he wasn't sure how he would handle it. On one hand he was grateful that he done a poor job of taking care of her. That is how he had the opportunity to be with her, but he was mad at how horrible he treated Liv most of the time. He would cross that bridge if and when the time came.

 **A/N-Thank you again to all of those who sent me personal messages, and notes in my review section. It means more to me than I could ever explain. Surgery went well. Recovery is going well.**

 **Mellie & Jake will make at least one more appearance before they are gone. I think you are going to enjoy that story line that I created for them.**

 **Those of you who read my stories know I like to take real life events, and put them in my story. Cyrus having anal cancer, and going out of the country for treatment came to me when I was rewatching the doc series on Farrah Fawcett. She had the same cancer, and the treatment for this type of cancer is better overseas according to her. They have some cutting edge treatments that at the time were not FDA approved in the USA. Not sure about now since she died in 2009.**

 **What do you guys think Fitz is going to choose?**

 **Check out pictures on my Twitter account kimberl17711667**


	7. Romance is in the Air

Olivia was meeting her mother & future mother in law for some retail therapy. She wanted to get some new things to take on her trip.

The previous weekend Fitz informed Olivia he was taking her to Paris for Valentine's day. Not only was it Valentine's, but their one-year anniversary when they made their relationship official.

He wouldn't give her any details other than they would be gone four days/three nights, and her parents would be taking care of Ella while they were gone.

The ladies had decided they wanted to eat lunch before shopping. Fitz had told Olivia he would pick Ella up from school.

Olivia walked in the restaurant. The hostess took her to their table after giving her name.

Olivia shared long embraces with both of them.

Olivia kissed their cheeks. " _How are my favorite mom & mama doing?"_

Maya smiled, " _We are your only mom and mama in the world. I am great. With Fitz taking on more responsibilities at the firm I have spent a lot of quality time with your dad. We are better than ever."_

Sharon agreed " _Pops & I have been busy volunteering. We took Teddy & Kimberly out to dinner the other day. Afterwards they invited us over for a nightcap so we could see the condo. They did an awesome job of making the space their own."_

Olivia nodded, _"I agree it suits them. It will be perfect for them while they are both in medical school, and when they start their practice. I heard Pops told them he was willing to invest in their practice since both want to be pediatric surgeons."_

Sharon grinned _, "I was shocked, but yes. He is once again the man I married, and fell in love with. The man that raised two wonderful men."_

Olivia looked up and smiled, " _That he did."_

Maya looked at her daughter, " _So has Fitz given you any indication on what he wants to do. I know that technically all the hustle and bustle of the election won't start for another year, but I understand it is expected to be a huge contest so the games are beginning."_

" _He hasn't said anything one way or another, but if I went with my gut I would say he is not going to run for office ever again. There is no way that he would put all this time in to learn the business just to walk away."_

The moms understood what she was saying, and were inclined to believe her.

Maya asked the million-dollar question, _"Are you okay if that is his decision?"_

" _I am now mom. When he first told me when we were on vacation I was uneasy. Not because I just want to be First Lady, but because I was scared that he felt like he had to give it up to keep me. Time has allowed me to see how happy he is. He truly loves waking up in the morning and doing what he does. Also since we have had Ella he has shown me that he is going to be the best dad in the world to our kids. I am at peace with whatever he decides. Honestly, I love our life. I would gladly stand by his side in office, but I love what we are building. Dad is happy. It would be a win-win."_

Sharon asked, _"So I heard a little about the surprise for Ella. Fill me in on the rest."_

Olivia smiled, _"Well Ella was understandably nervous and a little upset about moving in with us. She kept her feelings from her dads. We thought she didn't want to be with us, but after talking with her she thought she had to change schools. Once we assured her that wouldn't change she was fine for the most part, but it was a hard adjustment the first couple of weeks. Her room in our condo is not like her room at home. We didn't want her to move stuff back and forth. So my dad took her with him one weekend when he was on business so she could see her dads. I didn't know it, but during the day Fitz was transforming her room. We had decided to paint all the rooms, but I didn't know for her room he had it painted a light shade of pink. On her birthday not only did he surprise her with a party with all of her friends he showed her new room to her. Let's just say I don't know if she is going to want to go home with her dads when Uncle Cy's treatments are over."_

Sharon was shocked. She knew her son had a huge desire to have children, but was smart enough to not get caught up with Mellie. To hear what he done for Ella sounded so magical.

" _Wow, Liv. My son is a keeper."_

" _Oh, for sure mama he is mine."_

" _Has he talked to you about having children?"_

" _Yes, we don't plan on waiting long after we are married. I talked with my physician during my physical recently. About two-three months before I am married we are going to go ahead, and have my IUD removed to give it time to get out of my system. I know this is inappropriate, but I want to be pregnant like yesterday."_

Maya smiled, _"You are a grown woman Olivia. The two youngest ones won't be giving us grands for a while, and that is fine. They should get their career established like you two have. Has he hinted on proposing? Do you think it is going to happen Valentine's while you are in Paris?"_

Olivia shrugged. She thought he would propose over the holidays. He made it seem like he was ready. When it didn't happen she realized who he was married to, and figured he was scared. The last thing she wanted to do was pressure him. She wasn't going anywhere.

" _I thought so at first, but he wants everyone around after we get engaged. So I think he is just making my dream come true. You know I am a romantic at heart so I've wanted to experience the romance of Paris. Something I told him before we started dating. Maybe the next time Cyrus & James are here he will do it. I respect that he wants everyone that is important to me there to celebrate. Jake was never that considerate."_

Maya grunted, _"You telling me."_

Olivia felt ashamed, and Maya noticed.

" _Don't you dare open up your mouth, and apologize. You live and learn. All that matters is that you are happy, and we have gained a wonderful family. It will happen, and I know when Fitz proposes it will be wonderful and special. Something that you will never forget since it will never happen again. Most importantly your dad and I know that you are safe and happy."_

" _I am so happy mom."_

" _I know honey…."_

The ladies finished up lunch before they headed out shopping.

They headed to their first store which was Burberry when Sharon looked at Olivia.

Olivia stopped, _"What's up mama?"_

" _Nothing! Your mom and I have a small confession to make. Our son called us yesterday. Your shopping trip is being funded by him. He knows that you can take care of yourself, but as your first anniversary gift he is paying for everything. He had some special requests that he asked us to honor."_

Olivia smiled. If any other man did this she might not like it, but with Fitz it was different. It wasn't about control, but love. He promised to never stop wooing her until his dying breath. She promised to let him love her. So she looked at her mom and mother-in-law and nodded.

The three of them which eventually turned into four when her sister woke up burned up Rodeo Drive. They went to the Chanel store, Coach, Dior, Dolce & Gababana, Guess, Jimmy Choo, Louis Vuitton, Max Mara, Stuart Weitzman, and more.

Olivia wasn't sure which purchases were things she wanted, and those things that her boyfriend wanted her to have.

She had purchased them both new luggage for their trip, and her sister had some time off so she was going to come help her pack.

Kimberly wanted to spend more time with her sister so she offered to help her pack. Also she found out that Fitz was out for the evening with Ella.

When they made it in Olivia went and order their favorite Chinese dishes.

While waiting for the food Kimberly asked, " _So where are Fitz & Ella tonight?"_

" _Fitz found out there was a Valentine's Father-Daughter dance. She still gets nervous asking Fitz for things. Not the little things, but big stuff. It makes me feel like a horrible godmother to know that Jake was so standoffish, and I paid it no mind. Anyway he took her shopping for a dress, and asked her. You should have seen her face Kimmie. It was everything."_

She smiled at her sister, " _Every time I think that man has proven he is the one he just keeps doing more. He taught his brother well. As much as I love Pops I know Teddy wouldn't be the man that he is without his brother."_

Olivia agree

" _Kim, I can't explain how happy I am. I feel like a princess. I can't wait to be his wife, and show him how a wife really treats her husband. I know Mellie did her damage so I'll be patient."_

" _Yeah, but as soon as Uncle Cy is back on his feet you know it will come. You have to love him for wanting all the important people in your life available to celebrate."_

" _I am which is why I am so focused on having the time of my life on this trip. Nothing is going to ruin our Valentine's/Anniversary."_

" _Good. When he proposes are you hoping for something grand or do you want something small and private?"_

" _I want it to be Fitz. By that I mean it is always perfect. He has that perfect balance. He knows when to go lavish, and when to keep it simple. I can promise you that when that rings go on there will be no long engagement. Yes, there is a rush for me to be Mrs. Grant. I am just ready to settle down. I am proud of my career, but now that I am with Fitz I want more."_

" _I understand where you are coming from. Teddy & I talked about our future."_

Olivia looked up surprised.

" _He came to me. Again he reminds me of his brother. Anyway, he told me that he wasn't comfortable shacking with me until we both finish medical school. Especially since he is behind me since he switched from nursing to medical school."_

" _So what did you guys decide?"_

" _That if we still are happy that he plans to propose and marry me after I finish up with medical school. We both still agree that we want to get our practice established before children. That way we can have flexibility for me. With so much schooling we want to take some time to travel. It was a wonderful talk."_

" _So it sounds like you agreed to the new plan…"_

" _What do you think sissy? You know your opinion matters to me."_

" _I think the same thing you think about my relationship. That Teddy is the one. The plan is smart, and it works for both of you. I love him even more that he is not comfortable with you shacking forever. He is playing for keeps, and that is all I want for you."_

" _I love you Liv. I have prayed for you to get your happily ever after. You have always been more than a sister to me. Mom was the best mom ever, but you completed me. When I told you that I didn't want to be a lawyer. At first because of how hard dad was on you, but then when I really fell in love with medicine you didn't care. You stood up for me."_

" _I did, and I always will. So are you and Teddy going to do anything with your time off?"_

" _Yeah, we are going to go visit some friends that neither of us have seen in a while. It will give us a chance to introduce each other."_

" _That sounds good."_

The sisters enjoyed dinner before they headed into the room to pack, and put the rest of the stuff up. Olivia couldn't resist buying some things for her man. Some things she put in his bag for the trip, and some for home as well.

When Fitz & Ella came in the house the smile on Ella face lit up the room making Olivia & Kimberly smile.

Kimberly asked, " _Ella Bella did you have a good time?"_

Ella beamed, " _I had the best time. Uncle Fitz is the best godfather ever. We had dinner. He bought me flowers, chocolate, and a necklace. He danced with my friends & I the whole night. Then before we left he arranged for everyone to get ice cream and candy. It was so cool Auntie Liv."_

Olivia could only smile. If she said anything she was afraid that her emotions would betray her.

Ella showed them everything that Fitz had gotten her. She explained that they also video chatted with her dads.

Kimberly decided to take Ella to her condo to help her get ready for bed. Since the couple were leaving early in the morning she was going to stay with Kimberly.

When they left the room Fitz bent down in front of Olivia, " _You okay sweetie?"_

" _More than okay. Just can't wait until instead of that being our goddaughter it is our daughter you are doing that for."_

" _It is coming soon I promise. Know that it has nothing to do with Mellie. I just need it to be perfect. Besides once I get the first ring on the process is going to move very fast."_

Olivia burst out laughing confusing Fitz for a moment.

" _It is not bad. Kimberly & I was talking earlier about what we want our proposals to be like. I told her I could wait, but once you put a ring on it I wouldn't wait long to become Mrs. Grant."_

Now Fitz was laughing.

" _So what do you envision your proposal to be like?"_

" _Like I told Kimberly. I envision you. I know that you will make it perfect. I know that it is not much of an answer. I just look forward to having a wonderful story to tell our future children, family, and friends."_

" _When the time comes I promise I won't let you down."_

" _I know you won't"_

The couple spent some time with Ella. They made it back to their condo. Olivia finished helping Fitz pack before they took a short nap.

They were back up at three in the morning to start their romantic getaway.

They had decided to take Olivia's private jet. When they got married they were going to invest in another one together.

The flight was going to be almost twelve hours so as soon as they were able to move around they headed to the bedroom where they went back to sleep.

The flight was wonderful. The couple caught up with one another. They talked about everything and nothing. Which lead to Fitz making a decision.

" _You know that I have been thinking about what I wanted to do in the future. Especially when it comes to me running for office"_

Olivia nodded, _"I do and whatever you decide I will support you 1000 percent."_

" _Good because I made my decision. I was going to share it during our anniversary/Valentine's dinner, but I don't want to wait."_

Olivia turned and made sure he had her undivided attention.

" _I don't want to run for office anymore. Not Governor. Not President. Not even PTA President."_

They laughed.

" _What made you come to this decision Fitz, and again I am only asking for full disclosure. I am happy I assure you."_

Fitz smiled, _"I know"_

" _First and foremost I thought about our future. Listen you are nothing like Mellie. I know you would have gladly become the First Lady, and you would have been a wonderful one. You would have helped me to create change. That being said I don't want you to walk away from what you built. The work that you are doing at OPA is too important. Second I thought about our life once we get married, and hopefully shortly after that start our family. Having Ella with us made it clear to me that I don't want to be a part time dad. No matter how you slice it politicians are not full-time parents. There are many excellent politicians who are great parents, but the truth is your city, state, or the country would come first. If duty calls I could miss labor, graduation, birthdays, etc. With you I can't do it. I want to know that I can be there for my own child just as much as I am there for my goddaughter. Finally, Pops factored in. He helped me get out of my married. He gave me a job. He trusted me with some of his biggest clients, and he loves me like I am his own. He has worked hard, and I think that it is time that he enjoyed the fruits of his labor."_

Olivia leaned over and gave her man a passionate kiss to show him how much she loved him. More importantly to show him that she supported him.

When they pulled back Fitz said, " _I talked to dad. I told him after talking to you that I wanted to purchase the business. He refused saying I was family. Don't worry I have a way to compensate him, but I also told him I wanted to merge with a firm."_

Olivia looked up surprise. Praying that Jake had not slithered his way back in, _"Who?"_

" _You"_

Olivia gasped

" _You are his daughter. You are going to be my wife. You work with the firm several times a year. When you are unable to help a client or potential client you automatically refer them to us. Why not set it up as one big firm with two divisions. A criminal/civil and a crisis management division. Pops had a small department there already. They could go under you. We can restructure. Promote your team to leadership roles. That way down the road when you are on maternity leave, need time off, or want to work a pro-bono case you are free to do so."_

" _That sounds wonderful Fitz, but how do the people at the firm feel? I know a lot of them. They have been loyal to my dad."_

" _Yes, which is why I have spent some much time talking with them. I sent surveys outs. Held town hall meetings, and individual meetings to get their opinions. No one is going to get demoted. No one is going to lose their jobs. With Pops retiring, Cyrus had hinted at retirement before he got sick, and me moving up there will be promotions. I want to streamline the business to make it easier not only for the clients but us. A change they are on board with."_

Olivia smiled. Now she could see what he had been doing all those late nights. It was a brilliant idea and she knew her team would be happy with the news. Especially with more responsibility. Since she had gotten with Fitz she had started to give them more. It was never about trust, but the need for her to be so busy she had no time to feel sorry about her personal life.

" _I think that it is an excellent idea, and I am on board with it. I am sure when we get back home you can show me everything."_

" _I can. Also I talked with Pops. I was thinking of changing the name of the firm to Pope, Grant, and Associates. Although we will be married I never want the firm's leader to be forgotten. I never want your name to be forgotten. What do you think?"_

Olivia smiled at him with tears in her eyes, " _I think I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

" _Ditto Livvie"_

When the couple landed there was a limo waiting for them at the air strip. It was clear to Olivia that this man was going to spoil her, and make sure this trip was unforgettable.

They were taken to their hotel. Fitz had selected the Mandarin Oriental. The couple were escorted to the Royal Mandarin Suite.

The suite was two bedrooms. He chose the hotel, and the suite because it offered panoramic views of the city. He could tell that Olivia loved it.

The room was decorated in elegant gold, white, beige, and plum designs. It felt more like a small apartment than a hotel room.

It felt that way because in addition to the rooms there was a huge living room, dining room, kitchen, bar, study, and gym.

The bathroom in their master bedroom included a steam room and an oversized bathtub. When they moved in together they enjoyed taking baths together.

It wasn't about sex. It was about them having that time away from the world where they could enjoy each other. They could talk about everything and nothing.

Fitz went over and stood behind Olivia who was looking outside. She leaned into him.

" _Do you like the room?"_

" _I love the room. I love you even more. Thank you for making this happen."_

" _Livvie, for the rest of my life I promise to try and make you happy. Whether it is a lavish gift or just rubbing your feet after a hard day. Although we are not married you are still my partner. I can't be happy unless you are."_

" _I feel the same way. I love that you spoil me. Your gifts are everything, but it is not about lavish gifts. It is the love behind those gifts. Sometimes I feel like I don't I do enough for you."_

Fitz turned around so they were facing one another.

" _First of all I don't ever want to hear you say that you don't do enough for me. If nothing else I will always be grateful for you getting me out of my marriage, and allowing me to find myself. I never thought in my wildest dreams that meeting would lead me to finding my soul mate."_

She sighed trying to keep he emotions under control.

" _You take care of me. You love me like no other. Making sure my clothes are ready in the morning. Picking out a tie each morning and putting it on before I head out the door. You make me breakfast. You changed my suit game, and purchased all the suits I wear now. Let's not forget my birthday party. I could go on and on. We are in a relationship. There is no tit for tat. We love each other unconditionally, and we take care of each other. We make sure our needs are met, and we want for nothing. If I need you I know you are there, and vice versa. I need you to understand that I am just as happy as you are if not happier. I know what it is like to be with the wrong person. I know what it feels like when your partner breaks your heart. That is not more or you. We love and cherish each other."_

" _We do."_

" _What do you say we head down to the market. Get some things to stock up the kitchen. We can come back order room service and relax. I can tell you have some jet lag."_

She smiled, " _I do. I like the plan. I am sure you have planned fun things for us to do while we are here."_

" _You know I did."_

The couple enjoyed their walk in the city. They stopped at the market, and purchased their groceries. Both spoke French, but Olivia was more fluent. It was so much fun to speak to the locals, and they gave the couple suggestions on romantic things to do.

After a shower and dinner, the couple made love. Both happy to be in each other's arm.

The next couple of days were so much fun. They went to the Paris Royal. The couple took lots of pictures in the manicured garden, and did some shopping.

Both were a lover of the arts, but Olivia loved it more so he took them to the Louvre. He would never forget the look of happiness and content on her face.

They went over to the Ponts des Arts, and put their locks on the side of the bridge. Each made a wish before locking it in place.

It was unseasonable warm so they spent one more enjoying the Tuileries Gardens. Olivia watched as a couple of children played with their toy sailboats in the bonds.

Fitz grabbed her hand, " _Don't worry. You have been to Paris as a single woman, now that you are in a relationship, and we will return one day here in the future with our family."_

She looked at him and smiled, " _I look forward to that day."_

Neither of them were really into the club scene, but they wanted to do something different other than dinner. So they headed to Bar 8. They enjoyed food, drinks, and danced when the live band came on stage later in the evening.

The alcohol made them desire each other like never before. They barely made it to their suite. They stripped each other, and a trail of clothes followed.

The bedroom seemed so far away. Fitz picked her up. He bit her ear, and then kissed and sucked on it to take the sting out.

" _Can I fuck you tonight Olivia? Can I take you on every available surface in this suite? Can I beat my pussy up?"_

Olivia was speechless for a moment. The couple had enjoyed some wild sex, but not rough sex. She had never had rough sex with any of her partner. Mainly because she didn't trust any of them to truly take care of her, but with Fitz everything was so different. Deep down she knew that Fitz would take care of her mind, body, and soul.

Olivia looked him in the eyes. She was nervous, but ready to take their relationship to another level sexually. She nodded.

He quickly undressed the both of them. He leaned in, and they shared a passionate kiss that conveyed how much they loved each other.

Before Fitz slid into her he caressed her cheek, " _I promise that I will take care of you, and if at any time it becomes too much or you change your mind you let me know. You always have a right to say no."_

She didn't respond she simply opened her legs wider to give him room to work.

He slid in with one deep hard thrust causing her to scream out in pleasure.

That is how it started. Once he made sure that she had adjusted to him. His thrusts became harder, deeper, longer….

Her screams were doing something for his ego. He had never been this rough with a woman before, but his Livvie was bringing out a side of him that he didn't know existed.

He pulled her hair, and put his hand around her throat. Then out of nowhere he spanked her ass causing her to yelp out.

Fitz stopped for a moment. Worried he was taking things too far. Before he could say anything she whispered, _"Do it again?"_

He thought he would explode when she told him to do it again.

Olivia didn't know how much more she could take. Her man had stamina for days it seemed like. She knew her arms were about to give out.

She had long succumb to her man. He pulled her up, and held onto as he continued to pound her pussy. The new angle had him deeper than ever.

She threw her head back, _"Oh baby you feel so good. Don't stop. Please don't ever stop."_

He knew she was talking about more than sex at the moment.

He nibbled on her ear as he slowed down. He pulled out all of cock but the tip, before thrusting back into her hard and deep.

He did it a couple of times before he whispered in her ear, _"I will never stop loving you. Whether we are making love or fucking you are mine. I am not going anywhere. Ever."_

Then when she thought he had no more left to give he began to pound his cock into her hard and fast while spanking her.

That was her undoing. She exploded without warning forcing Fitz to come with her.

Both of them collapsed on the table. It took a minute for them to come back down. He finally got up, and pick her up. She held onto him, because he literally made her eat her words. They were too sweaty for him to wash them off so he sat her down, and prepared the shower. He did most of the work. He was about to go, and get her a gown before she stopped him.

" _I want to feel all of you. No barrier please."_

Fitz nodded and smiled, _"Anything for you sweet baby."_

Fitz realized it was almost one in the morning. After getting comfortable in the bed he looked at her, _"Happy Valentine's Day and Anniversary Livvie."_

" _Happy Valentine's and Anniversary to you too Fitz. What a way to bring the day in?"_

" _I agree and it wasn't planned."_

" _That is what makes the moment even more special."_

The couple got comfortable. Olivia quickly fell asleep but not Fitz.

His mind was on the plans that he had made for them to celebrate not only Valentine's Day, but the anniversary of when they officially started dating. If that wasn't enough he began to feel guilty about their sexcapades.

Yes, he had planned to be a little rough. Do something different to keep it fresh in the bedroom. However, the night had taken a turn. He was almost animalistic at times. In the heat of the moment it was the best thing ever, but Olivia was his world. She was so worn out he had to clean her up. At the time it inflated his ego, but now he wasn't so sure.

" _You are ruining the best sex of my life."_

Fitz jumped and almost fell out the bed. finally, he turned and looked at his girlfriend who was now facing him.

She caressed the left side of his face, " _Before we even began Fitz you told me if it became too much we could stop. It did but in the best way possible. I never knew why people loved rough sex. Now I realize that if you have the right partner it is just as good as making love. I am happy, and now I am ready to sleep. I can't do that until you turn your brain off, relax, and sleep. I am happy now, and whatever you are planning tomorrow I will be happy with it because you planned it with me in mind. I love you so much baby. I know you would rather die than hurt me."_

He simply nodded knowing she was exhausted, and so was he. They got comfortable, and this time both of them were out in no time.

Olivia woke up to the smell of coffee. When she opened up her eyes her boyfriend was sitting in front of her smiling.

" _Morning sweet baby."_

" _Morning handsome. Happy Valentine's and anniversary."_

" _Same to you Livvie. I ordered breakfast. I thought we could enjoy breakfast in bed. You have a busy day ahead of you."_

" _I'll be happy to enjoy breakfast with you after I finish my morning routine. Are you going to explain to me why I am going to be busy? What about you?"_

" _Go handle your business, and I will fill you in over breakfast so the food stays hot."_

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before nodding.

She was so busy trying to empty her bladder that she didn't see her first gift of the day. She headed to the sink, and gasped at the site before her.

On the sink was a huge floral arrangement. He had purchased an arrangement of her favorite flowers that included a combination of soft pink roses and lilies, and it was accented with lavender flowers. On each side of the arrangement were teddy bears. One was brown, and one was white. Finally, at the front was a huge box of chocolates.

She quickly finished her morning routine, and then she opened the card with her name on it. The message read: _**This is just the beginning. Love Fitz**_

She was unable to stop the tears from falling. When she looked up she saw him standing in the mirror looking at her.

She smiled and ran into his arms. She kept saying, " _I Love You" and "Thank You"!_

Olivia crawled in between Fitz's legs, and that is where they enjoyed breakfast. They fed each other, and just enjoyed being together.

Neither had ever been this content or happy. It was an amazing feeling.

Olivia was relaxing in his arms after they finished their breakfast.

Fitz asked, _"I forgot to ask you how is Mama and Pops doing?"_

Olivia smiled. Enjoying the relationship that he had with her parents. _"They are great. I am beginning to think they love you and Teddy more than Kimberly & I."_

Fitz laughed, _"Well the feeling is mutual. When I checked in with my parents they were concerned with how I was treating you."_

" _You are right. I guess they are each enjoying having children of the opposite sex. Any way they are great. Dad is taking mom away this weekend for Valentine's."_

" _Good, did you tell them about our plan?"_

" _No, we can deal with business when we get back home. This is our romantic getaway. I want it to remain that way the whole time."_

" _I am proud of you Livvie. You work so hard, and I am glad that you are allowing yourself to play. I just want you to be healthy and happy. Even if I wasn't in the picture."_

" _Thank you. I understand that now. I promised myself that if we became a couple that I would be 100% percent in. With my previous relationships I never cared about the end result. I always saved a piece of myself so I would never be totally hurt. With you it was different. Even when we were friends I was invested. By Valentine's you already had my heart. This last year has taught me one thing. I love you Fitz. I am in love with you. You own me. You control me. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I belong to you."_

Both had tears in their eyes.

" _I love you too Livvie. With you I am a better man. I love the honorable man I have become now that you are in my life. Make no mistake. I am so in love with you. All the things you said I feel the same way. You are my sweet baby."_

" _It is an honor."_

" _Good. You need to take a quick shower. You have an appointment with the spa in 45 minutes. We leave for dinner at six."_

Olivia jumped up. She was so giddy. Fitz couldn't help but laugh as he watched his girlfriend jump around on their bed.

Finally, she jumped down, and went to get ready.

Before she left Fitz informed her that he wouldn't be here when she got back. He needed to make sure that everything was set up for their evening.

Again she thought about questioning him, but he had made this trip unforgettable from the moment they got here. She knew he would make tonight special so she decided to just go along.

She could see the relief on his face when he realized she would cooperate with him.

They shared a long loving kiss before she got ready to head down to the spa.

Fitz pulled back, " _This is our day, but this time is yours. I want you to relax, and enjoy the day I have planned for you."_

She caressed his cheek _, "I will. I can't wait to celebrate the first of many anniversaries with you."_

" _Ditto"_

Olivia made it down to the spa, and checked in. She found out that Fitz did indeed have a full day of pampering planned for her.

She started out with a Quintessence body scrub. Next she enjoyed a body massage and body treatment. To get ready for the evening she had a bathology. She took a bath infused with their signature Mandarin Oriental blended oil. During the bath she enjoyed a facial mask. Finally, she was getting a mani/pedi.

The manager of the spa came over to Olivia. She informed her that Fitz had paid her glam team to fly down to help her get ready.

Olivia grinned. This man took spoiling to a whole other level.

The manager informed her that she was helping them to get set up in a suite so they could take care of her.

She shared a long embrace with her long-time team. They were married. Olivia found Terri & Sheila by accident. Her previous stylist had a shop in the same building as theirs. Olivia was working for her dad at the time. They were attending a gala that evening so she had taken the afternoon off to get ready.

Her stylist's assistant accidentally double booked her, and she had just started on the client's sew in. Olivia was livid, and stormed out.

She had run into Sheila. Sheila helped her up, and get the stuff back in her purse. When she asked her why the tears. Olivia explained.

The rest was history. Terry did such a good job on her hair that day that she never left them, and Sheila always dusted her face.

After Olivia showed them a picture of her dress on her phone they got to work. The three of them caught up, and Olivia shared what their trip had been like.

Sheila looked at her client/friend, _"He's the one Liv!"_

" _Oh, I know Sheila. I am never letting him go."_

" _Good, Terry and I expect to receive an invitation."_

" _I was thinking more like double duty. On my special day I want it to be as perfect as possible. I wouldn't date hire another glam team just because it is my wedding."_

Terri smiled, " _It will be our honor."_

After they got her all dolled up she invited the couple back to their suite while she got dressed. She wanted them to see her put together, and if any last minutes' touches were needed they would be there.

Olivia had just under an hour to get ready. When she walked in the guest bedroom where her gown was she found a box with an envelope.

She opened up the envelope. It read _ **: I can remember every conversation we have had. As friends, and as lovers. Why? It is because you never take for granted the ones that you love. You helped to mend my broken heart, and that gift is priceless. I know that diamonds are a girl's best friend, and you have some. However, I do recall a conversation we had. You have never owned anything other than a white diamond. I know that you love white. It looks good on you and around you, but you are so beautiful. Color only enhances it. So enjoy the gift. Maybe I'll see them this evening. Fitz**_

Olivia unwrapped the large box to find a small box inside of it. She smiled as she looked at a pair of fancy, intense yellow diamond earrings. The earrings had an art deco style to them. They were set in platinum and 18kt gold settings. The yellow diamonds were almost four carats with an additional seventy round diamonds. She happily put the earrings on. The only other piece of jewelry she would be wearing is the promise ring that Fitz had purchased.

With Sheila's help she slid into her gown. She had decided on a black Tom Ford Lace dress. The gown had a choker style neckline. It was a simple, but sexy. She knew Fitz would love the cutout back. She paired the gown with a pair of black Tom Ford embellished leather sandals. She completed the look with a Tom Ford micro rock embellished box clutch.

The couple touched up her hair and make-up. The sexy bun secured at the top of her head along with the natural make-up was perfect. She made sure that Sheila use the rose lip color. Over time she learned that it was Fitz's favorite on her. They took several pictures, and they headed out. Fitz had paid for them to stay for a couple of days so they were going sight-seeing.

Olivia received a phone call that her car had arrived. She put on her new black and ivory Burberry Prorsum crochet applique trench coat. When she made it outside she stopped dead in her tracks. First of all, instead of a car there was a horse-drawn carriage waiting she assumed for them.

Fitz was standing in front of it in a custom Brook Brothers tuxedo. He was wearing the new Burberry trench coat Olivia had purchased for him when she went shopping with their moms.

Olivia finally found the courage to put one foot in front of the other. After a quick embrace Olivia finally found her voice and asked, " _What have you done?"_

" _Nothing just wooing the love of my life. Enjoying celebrating with a woman that I love, and who is in love with me. Are you ready?"_

" _Yes."_

As they made their way over to the carriage Olivia asked, _"Doesn't this look like the Cinderella carriage?"_

" _Yes my dear it does. That is why I picked it out, because my queen deserves it."_

" _You have to stop or I am going to ruin my make-up from crying."_

" _I'm sorry Livvie. Just telling you the truth."_

" _I know you are babe. Thank you."_

When they made it to the carriage Fitz presented her with a dozen purple and yellow roses. The coachman handed them each a glass of champagne. He wished Olivia a Happy Valentines/anniversary.

In the carriage there are also macaroons for them to enjoy. After a few minutes Fitz pulled out this luxurious box. Inside was a chocolate shoe.

Fitz looked at Olivia _, "If the shoe fits it is a sign that you are the one for me!"_

Olivia erupted in laughter. _"How would you ever know?"_

" _Like most turn and look at the bottom of the shoe, and see if it is your size…"_

Olivia couldn't stop laughing which made Fitz laugh. Finally, she composed herself, and turned over the shoe.

She smiled when she realized that he had the shoe size engraved on the back.

She leaned over and kissed her man, _"Now it has been confirmed. I belong to you."_

After a few minutes of riding the couple pulled up to the Eiffel Tower. He knew that Olivia wanted to come here, and he could tell that a couple of times she was disappointed that they had not come yet. So he was glad that she knew he would never not include the tower. This was the ultimate location for romance.

He helped Olivia down. As they made their way inside she asked, " _Are we having dinner here babe?"_

" _We are later, but right now we are going to enjoy a tour."_

She turned and kissed him again, _"I can't stop kissing you."_

" _I don't ever want you stop."_

On the first floor the couple enjoyed an immersion show that allowed them to go into Eiffel Tower universe. On the second floor they went over to the story window which provided the history of the Eiffel Tower. It also explained the old hydraulic lift which was used until 1983. Finally, it explained how the current lift worked. Finally, they made it to the very top. In addition to the stunning view of Paris, they were able to see Gustave Eiffel's office, and the panoramic maps.

Fitz turned and looked at her. From the moment they walked in the tower she was in a dreamlike state. When she visited Paris the first time they didn't spend a lot of time here. Also they came in the daytime, and seeing the Eiffel at night was nothing short of spectacular.

" _So am I completely out of the dog house now?"_

She looked up at him in shock, " _You were never in the dog house…"_

" _Livvie, I know you. I know you wanted to come here, and I could tell you were disappointed that I had not brought you here. I was surprised that you never said anything."_

" _I did want to come here with you, and of course you can understand why. I trust you though. I only thought about it for a moment, because we have had a wonderful time. I am in Paris with the man I love. Nothing to be mad about."_

" _Good, ready for dinner?"_

She nodded

The couple made it back to the first floor, and escorted into the 58 Tour Eiffel for dinner.

She was impressed with the restaurant that he had selected. She loved that it was small and quant. The lighting was soft so you could really see and enjoy the heart of Paris right from your seat.

Fitz had reserved a private table that gave them a panoramic view of the city. As soon as the hostess sat them down a bottle of champagne and an appetizer arrived.

For their meal the couple enjoyed a three-course meal. They started out with cheese ravioli as their starter, for their entrée they enjoyed slow cooked lamb shoulder, sautéed new potatoes and artichoke with sundried tomatoes and parmesan cheese shavings, and for their desert they had dacquolise almond cake with hazelnut and praline mousseline.

Throughout their meal they enjoyed a bottle of Chateau La Pierriere red wine which he could tell that Olivia loved from the moment it touched her lips.

It was a wonderful meal, and the couple concentrated on each other. When they ordered desert Fitz asked their waitress for the check, because they had somewhere else to be.

When she brought the check back she smiled at Olivia, " _You give me hope…"_

Olivia looked up and smiled, " _For what…"_

" _That I will find a man that hangs on to my every word. That loves me for me, and make me feel like I am enough. You are very lucky."_

Olivia grabbed the young woman's hand, _"I hope you do too, but in the meantime don't make the mistake I made. Don't rush. I almost didn't get my king. Value yourself and wait your turn."_

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand, "I _am the lucky one. My queen gave you sound advice. Wait for the right one. There is no rush when it comes to finding true love."_

After settling their bill, they made their way back outside. Again it was unseasonable warm in Paris so with their coats on they were comfortable.

Olivia had to admit that she was shocked to see the horse & carriage back again, and this time it was lit up. It was even more beautiful in her opinion.

Fitz helped her into the carriage, and they were on their way. The couple enjoyed a romantic stroll through the heart of Paris. During the stroll they went through Champs-Elysees, rue de Rivolii, and avenue Montaigne to name a few.

They were getting close to Pont Alexandre III

The couple was holding hands taking in the scenery.

Fitz turned and looked at Olivia, _"So has this been the romantic getaway that you were hoping it would be?"_

" _It is better than I could ever have imagined, and that is because of you."_

" _I have to agree. Being with you every day is better than I can imagined. I love you Livvie. You are my everything."_

" _I love you too."_

" _I want more!"_

They were so wrapped up in each other that she didn't even notice that the carriage had stopped moving.

Fitz stepped off without taking his eye off of Olivia.

" _ **I want more Olivia. I loved being you friend. Even more as your boyfriend, but the endgame was always you Livvie. Always you becoming my wife and the mother of my children. I don't think there are any words that I can express that would explain my love for you, and my desire to spend the rest of my life with you so I promise to do it with action. I promise if you say yes you will never regret taking this leap of faith with me. It won't always be easy, but it will always be worth it. I will never intentionally break your heart. Your dreams are my dreams. Your hopes are my hopes, and I hope that you are ready to spend the rest of your life with me. Olivia Carolyn Pope will you make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to become my wife."**_

For the first time he looked at Olivia. The tears were just falling. He noticed some people around them had stopped. They were near the Eiffel Tower so the hostess and waitress had stepped out to see the proposal.

Olivia stepped down in front of Fitz, and she noticed for the first time that he had pulled out a black box that held her engagement ring.

She finally composed herself, _"I absolutely will marry you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

Fitz stood up to the cheers all around them. He had hired a photographer/videographer to capture the moment.

He put the ring on her finger. He picked her up, and they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple and it was everything.

Finally, he put her down but she wouldn't move from his side.

After some pictures she turned around, and noticed the carriage changed. The coach turned into a pumpkin as the coachman announced that the princess has found her prince.

Fitz could only chuckle.

A couple more pictures were captured for the couple.

Finally, the coachman came over, and handed Olivia a box. When she opened it she gasped, and more tears followed.

Inside of the box Fitz had ordered a real Cinderella crystal slipper. On the slipper it had " _ **Princess Olivia",**_ and today's date as a souvenir of the carriage ride and engagement.

Olivia was on cloud nine. She just kept looking at the slipper as Fitz tipped the driver. The photographer had a camera that provided some instant prints. They would receive the more professional copies at a later date. Fitz tipped her as well.

After everyone had been settled he grabbed Olivia's hand. They were walking down by the water. Olivia looked at her ring, and then at her boyfriend. No, now he was her fiancée. He actually proposed.

If she didn't think it was real all she had to do was look at her hand. It was now adorned with an eight carat radiant cut diamond ring.

Since she was still speechless Fitz explained that the center cut diamond was a little over seven carats, and the rest of the ring was accented by an additional sixty full cut diamonds.

Olivia finally looked up at him and spoke, _"It looks like a family heirloom. So elegant. It fits me perfect."_

' _It is a family heirloom. My dad gave me the ring, and I asked Pops for permission. That happened the weekend of my birthday."_

Olivia looked at him in shock.

" _Livvie, it was never about me being scared to take that leap with you. We both have been through so much. I know that you don't like to talk about how bad Jake hurt you, and things he has taken away. I get it, because I don't like going down memory lane when it comes to Mellie. I just decided that you made sure my bad birthday party was a distant memory, and I wanted to make sure that you knew you were loved. That including planning the perfect proposal."_

Olivia held his hand tighter, _"Well you did a wonderful job. I don't think it could get any more perfect. I really believed you were waiting for Uncle Cy to get better."_

" _That wasn't a complete lie. When we celebrated our engagement I wanted him to be with us."_

" _How are you going to make that happen? Are we going to hide our engagement until he gets better?"_

" _Nope, we are going to celebrate your engagement right now."_

Olivia turned to see who the voice was that sounded just like Cyrus. What she found shocked her to the point she almost passed out. On the boat were both of their families, her entire team and their significant others, several of Fitz's colleagues, and James, Cyrus, and Ella.

The tears began to fall. She immediately found her mom and sister. She shared a long embrace with them before going to her dad who she saw crying for the first time she could recall. From there she made it to her future in-laws.

When she made it to her team she realized for the first time that Fitz had included Terri & Sheila, and once again he showed her that he was indeed the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

After a few minutes she realized the boat was moving, and they were headed out on the water for their engagement party.

Fitz had arranged for a selection of finger foods, refined cheeses, and deserts to be put out for everyone to enjoy.

They also had the choice of Cote de Provence 2007 Chateau Real Martin or Saint Estephe 2007 Chateau Morin to drink.

Fitz had not given any details out on the proposal, because he wanted that to be their story. For Olivia's emotions to be real, and everyone hear it from them. So everyone was dying to hear the story.

After everyone grabbed their food and drink they made their way to the sitting area. Olivia told Fitz she wasn't hungry, but wanted a glass of wine so he grabbed them wine and brought it over.

Olivia shared with them her entire day. From the first gift to the spa day to walking out to see the carriage as their ride for the evening.

When it got to the proposal Fitz had arranged for them to see it. He had already handed the drive over, and one of the attendants set it up.

The ladies were in awe as they watched the couple in a carriage that looked like a coach from the movie Cinderella. It was even pulled by a white horse.

When it was over the ladies asked Fitz how did he come up with that idea. Fitz smiled and turned to Ella, _"Our goddaughter helped me. She said that Aunt Livvie should feel like a princess when I propose, and a queen when she gets married. After a few moments I agreed with her, and we did our research and the rest is history."_

It then dawned on Olivia that everyone knew Fitz was going to propose, and they made sure she never freaked every time she got frustrated.

She found out that Fitz was still on the fence about proposing until Cyrus confirmed he was well enough to travel. The engagement party, and having all the people that were important to Olivia was just as important as the proposal itself.

Sharon asked the couple, _"So are you guys going to have a long engagement?"_

Fitz shook his head, _"When we were talking on the way to Paris we said that neither of us wanted a long engagement, but I know that Livvie wants a dream wedding. Those can take time, and since neither of us is doing this again I can be patient. She has a ring on it."_

Olivia smiled _, "Mama, there will be no long engagement. Between me, you, mom, Kim, and my team I am sure we can come up with a dream wedding that can happen this summer. I was thinking of hiring the woman who helped with Fitz's birthday party."_

Maya smiled, " _We can sweet pea. Sharon & I are retired. We will help you make it happen without you two stressing. We already discussed this. We are going to pay for you and Fitz's wedding, and when the time comes the Grants are going to take care of Kim & Teddy's wedding_."

The couple were happy that this was discussed, and it was one less thing to worry about. They knew their families would never let them pay, and they didn't want anyone to fight."

Fitz looked at Eli _, "Pops, there is one more announcement to complete the night. On the way to Paris I let Olivia know what I wanted our future to look like."_

Eli looked at him, " _Son, there is no pressure…"_

" _I know, but I have decided that I have no desire to run for office now or in the future. I am about to marry my soulmate. We want a family. We have a goddaughter. We both have successful careers. You have worked hard Pops, and it is time you enjoyed life with mama. I want to buy the business, and Olivia has agreed that we will merge OPA. The firm will be renamed Pope, Grant, and Associates."_

Fitz turned and looked at Olivia's team, _"As I explained to Olivia this is not a lateral movement. Even if you don't lead a department it will still be a raise involved. We have to work out the specifics, but we want a sound business where we can continue to grow while still having a life. You all know that you have become my friends as well. I would never throw you aside, or ask that Olivia do so?"_

Abby nodded, _"Fitz, from the moment we met you have treated us with respect. Unlike Jake you acknowledged us. I think the idea is a sound business decision, and I looked forward to working with you both."_

Her team agreed. In addition to their engagement they were also celebrating Eli retiring now, and the mergers of his business with his daughter's business.

Fitz went over to his dad. He found him standing out looking at the water. Fitz went and stood beside him.

" _Dad"_

Big Jerry grabbed his hand, " _Son, I am not mad. I promise you. You are being the man that I raised you to be. I lost my way for a long time. Money and power became more important than family. So much that you practically raised your brother. The other day I sat down, and apologized for letting him down. Right now I want to tell you how sorry I am for forgetting the most important job was being your dad. That I was supposed to protect you, love you, and nourish you. You are one hundred times the man I will ever be. Thinking about your future family before they get here. Eli built a dynasty. The work you do, and can do could impact the world. Combining the companies together will be huge for you. Live your life son. I promise I will be here for you, your future wife, and my grandbabies."_

Fitz shared an emotional embrace with his dad. Thanking him for his love and support. Let him know now that he has apologized there is no need to bring up the past again.

He turned around, and saw his fiancée there. He opened his arms, and she gladly went into them. Both of them had never been happy.

His dad left the newly engaged couple alone.

Fitz kissed the side of her forehead, " _You okay babe?"_

" _Never better I am in the arms of my fiancée. One step closer to becoming his wife."_

" _Same here. Did you mean what you said about us getting married?"_

" _Yes, as soon as we get home mom and mama are going to schedule a meeting with the planner. I want us to get married this summer. Early summer if possible."_

He looked at her and smiled, _"Let's make it happen."_

 **A/N-I am going to stop there. I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Check out pictures of the earrings, dresses, and engagement ring on my Twitter account kimberl17711667**


	8. Tradgedy Knocks at Their Door

**A/N- My original plan was to break this chapter into at least two chapter possible more, but I decided not. You will know what I mean soon.**

Fitz & Olivia were sitting in the car waiting for Ella to get out of school. She never imagined that this would be her life, but that was the funny thing about life. It throws curveballs at you, and you can either roll with it or it can roll over you.

Olivia was embarrassed to admit that for a time it ran over her. She had lost her way, and almost lost the love of her life.

 **Flashback**

Two weeks after returning from Paris the couple were enjoying life. They were planning their wedding which was slated for July 2, and they were searching for their dream home where they planned to move into after they were married.

Then in a blink of an eye everything changed.

Olivia was in her office when Fitz walked in. She greeted him with a hug, and a kiss. She realized that he had not said anything.

" _Everything okay?"_

He pulled Olivia over to the sofa, and sat her down.

She looked at him, " _Tell me what is going on. Did something happen to my dad? Is that why he had to fly out so quickly."_

" _Your dad is fine. It is Cyrus and James."_

" _I don't understand. We just talked to Uncle Cy, and he said that the treatments were working. Why would he lie to me?"_

" _Babe, he wasn't lying. The treatments were working. They were on the way to the hospital for treatment when a drunk driver driving the wrong way hit them head on killing them instantly."_

Olivia stared at him in shock for several minutes before she broke down. He consoled her for some time. Then she realized they had to tell Ella.

Fitz went and told her team what was going on. The couple left. They decided to pick Ella up from school early. They took her out to lunch before taking her home.

Olivia tried to explain to her that her dads were gone, but she broke down. Fitz being the man of the house tried to be there for the both of them told Ella what happened.

He spent the rest of the night consoling the two of them. Once they were sleep he checked in with Eli.

" _Pops, how are you holding up?"_

" _As best as I can be considering the circumstances. I will be flying home with the bodies. I checked with their families, and they want no part of the funeral or burying them. I figured that, but I wanted to be respectful. Maya is making arrangements for a memorial service. Both of them requested to be cremated in their will. How are Ella & Liv holding up?"_

" _Not well. They finally fell asleep in our bed. I carefully changed them since they were still in their clothes. I emailed the school, and informed them what was going on."_

" _Thank you son for being there. Liv was really close with Cyrus. He took care of her emotionally when I didn't. That is why they worked so well together. I immediately accepted Cy & James when they told me, but they kept it a secret for a long time. Liv knew first, and then Kimberly. When they sat down and told me Olivia sat beside them ready to defend them."_

Three days after their bodies were flown back to California they had a nice memorial service. Fitz never left their side.

A week later Olivia returned back to work, and Ella back to school. Ella was withdrawn. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. She was lost and confused. Olivia was pretty much the same way.

A week after the memorial service the couple's will was read. There were no real surprises in the will other than the couple requested that Fitz & Olivia officially adopt Ella when Ella was ready to take that step. They wanted the couple to become the legal guardians of the little girl.

The couple had barely shared a kiss since finding out Cyrus and James had been killed, and it was starting to get to Fitz. He understood she was mourning, but it was like she was cutting him off.

After the reading they came home and fixed dinner. Ella was meeting with her therapist for the first time. Afterward she was spending the night with Eli & Maya.

Olivia came out their room in comfortable clothes. Fitz went over to kiss her when she pulled back.

Olivia looked at him. You would have thought she had thrown cold water in his face.

Fitz turned around and went in the kitchen.

She followed behind him. He didn't look up. He pretended that she wasn't even there.

" _What is your problem Fitz?"_

" _I don't have a problem."_

" _Are you mad that I didn't kiss you?"_

" _Don't act like I'm the bad guy…"_

" _So if I kiss you and fuck you will that make you feel better?"_

" _Stop being disgusting…."_

She began to remove her clothes. _"Come on. Let's do it so you can stop pouting like a little boy."_

" _Stop it Olivia. I know you are hurting, but I am not the bad guy. I am supposed to be the man you love. Your future husband. The one you want to spend the rest of your life with."_

" _Who said I still want that life with you?"_

When the words came out she knew she went too far. She could see the hurt on his face. She was sad, mad, confused, and upset since her Uncle Cy and James passed away. Fitz had barely left her side. Often working from home, and only leaving when absolutely necessary, but it hadn't helped. She didn't understand life, and was questioning everything.

Fitz finished dinner. He handed her a plate, and walked out the room.

After a few minutes she couldn't leave things how they were. When she got to their room she found him packing a suitcase.

" _Where are you going?"_

" _A hotel."_

" _Why?"_

" _Liv, I love you. You are still the love of my life, but when I get married again it is going to be the last time. I know that the deaths of Cyrus and James are harder on you than me. I have grieved in private so that you and Ella could grieve, and lean on me. As mad and hurt as I am with what you just said to me I respect how you feel, but I can't take this anymore. You don't tell me that you love me anymore. We don't touch each other anymore. We are falling apart."_

" _You know that I still love you. So much has happened. I am so confused right now, and don't understand why God allowed this to happen. I know what I just said. I didn't mean it to sound that way."_

" _Maybe, but clearly you don't want me around. My presence is bothering you. I am not breaking up with you, but for some reason seeing me and being around me is not helping you so I am leaving. I'll email you the information where I'll be when I get settled. If you need me you can call me no matter the time, because I still love you. you are the love of my life. I'll talk to Ella."_

When Fitz walked out the door she was shattered. She didn't think anything could hurt as bad as losing Cyrus and James until her fiancée walked out the door.

 **End Flashback**

Fitz looked over and noticed that Olivia was deep in thought.

" _A penny for your thoughts."_

" _Not much. Just thinking about everything that has happened over the last four months. How this weekend almost didn't happen, because of my stupidity."_

Fitz turned and looked at her, _"I don't ever want hear you call yourself stupid again. We had a rough patch. So what most couples do. My love for you never diminished. Life happened, and we lost our way for a bit. We found it."_

" _No, we didn't lose our way. I did. I am so sorry."_

" _You have apologized enough. It is in the past, and that is where we need to leave it. After we get Ella we are going to show her our surprise, and enjoy our evening before we head to Punta Canta in the morning to prepare to join in holy matrimony."_

She nodded, " _Do you remember the night we made up?_

" _Do I…."_

 **Flashback**

It has been two weeks since Fitz left their condo. Despite what was going on with them he was still there for Ella.

Olivia quickly learned that children are resilient. Therapy twice a week, school, and dance left little room for her to think about no longer having parents for the second time in her life.

It also helped that Fitz paid extra for James & Cyrus's urns. He didn't want Ella to be sad every time she saw their urns, and she didn't want her friends constantly questioning her so he had purchased a ruby and cobalt blue glass vase for the couple's final resting place.

One day Ella came home after spending the afternoon with Fitz. Olivia noticed that Ella was wearing a 14 carat rose gold necklace.

During dinner Olivia asked _, "So you guys went shopping this afternoon?"_

" _Nope, Uncle Fitz ordered me this necklace. It has some of my daddies' ashes in it. It says_ _ **'Always in my Heart'.**_ _Now I can have them near me whenever I want."_

Olivia smiled. She could tell that it was perfect for Ella, and she couldn't be happier.

Ella looked at her godmother, _"He is not doing so well. He is trying, but he looks bad Aunt Liv. I know you miss both of my dad's. I do too, but I know they would want us to be happy. They would be really sad that you and Uncle Fitz aren't together."_

Olivia nodded

She wasn't sleeping very well, and that night she got no sleep thinking about what Ella had to say. After getting Ella off to school she came home and climbed back in the bed. She emailed her team that she wasn't coming in.

At some point she must have dozed off, because when she woke someone was in her kitchen. When she went out to see who it was she was surprised to find her mother.

" _Mom"_

" _Hi honey…"_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Coming to check on you, and to let you know that since it is Thursday. I'll pick up Ella today and tomorrow. She is going to hang out with your dad & I. Tonight you are going to go get your man out of that stupid hotel suite and bring him home. Your dad said he is going to end up in the hospital soon."_

Olivia looked up shocked _, "Why?"_

" _Because he misses you. He is heart broken. He can't sleep without you so all he does is work. He rarely talks or leaves his office. I know that Cy and James dying has been hard on you especially Cy. It is making you questioning everything about life. True love is once in a lifetime. You know that. Your Uncle Cy taught you that. That is why he supported you even when your dad didn't, because he understood what it meant to go after something that you want. Fitz is it for you, and losing someone close is not going to change that."_

" _What if I can't undo the damage?"_

" _You haven't caused any major damage yet but if you let this go on much longer then you will."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _I know you, and I have learned a thing or two about my future son-in-law's. Your dad was concerned about him so I started to check on him. Force him to eat."_

" _What do you mean force him to eat? This is the same man that has lunch delivered to me. Sometimes even the whole team so I am forced to eat. He has sent dinner up with Ella when he drops her off after dance."_

" _Liv, that is a man in love. That is a man who is making sure that his family is okay even if he isn't. Baby, I know you are scared, but be honest would you rather be scared and alone or be scared with Fitz."_

Olivia broke down, and her mom sat down and consoled her. She reminded her how much she was loved, but there was too much life to live.

Once she finished crying she knew what she needed to do. She thanked her mother for taking care of Ella. She showered, packed a bag, and headed out.

Her mom had reminded her what room Fitz was in so she headed straight to the elevator. When she got to the door of the suite she stopped for the first time. Unsure if Fitz would really accept her, but she had to find out so she knocked.

When Fitz answered she could see what her mom was talking about. There was no light in his eyes. You could tell he had not had a good night's sleep in a while. He looked so sad.

Neither said anything at first.

Olivia finally found her voice, _"Fitz, I am so sorry for my actions. I am sorry for hurting you. I love you, and I hope that we can find our way back, because I need you. I don't want to do life without you."_

He opened his arms, and she practically ran into them dropping her bags at the door. He shut the door, and walked them over to the bed.

She had never held onto him so tightly, and he could tell how scared she was. When he left deep down he never thought it was the end for them. He knew she was hurting, and he thought space was what they both needed.

He took a few minutes to enjoy having her in his arms. _"I have missed you so much Liv!"_

She pulled back and looked at him. She began to caress his face, _"I have missed you too. Can we fix this?"_

" _There was nothing broken Livvie. You were struggling, and I understand that. Do I wish you would have leaned on me more, of course I do? This is real life, and after losing two very important people in your life love became scary. There is nothing to work on. You just apologized, and I accept your apology. I still want to marry you, and when Ella is ready we will adopt her. It wasn't the original plan, but I have no problem adding to our family in the future verses starting one."_

" _Thank you for accepting my apology. In regards to starting our family we decided that once we were engaged that I would have the IUD removed to give it time to get out of my system."_

" _We did, but I understand if you want to wait especially considering that we will be keeping Ella."_

" _I don't want to wait. Last week while I was at the doctors for a checkup I had the IUD removed. I just did it without thinking what was going on."_

" _Are you happy with your decision?"_

" _Extremely happy!"_

" _I would jump your bones right now, but I haven't slept really well since we have been separated."_

She leaned in and kissed him, _"Mom is taking care of Ella so we could talk. Since you were at the hotel I thought we could sleep in, order room service, make love, and sleep some more. Sunday morning, we check out and get our goddaughter."_

He looked up at his fiancée and smiled, _"I have missed you so much baby. I love you. Promise me that in the future when you get scared that you run to me. Soon I will be your husband. I'm not Jake. I don't expect perfection from you. Outside the doors of the office you are no longer Olivia Pope, crisis manager. You are Liv, Livvie, my fiancée, the love of my life, and most important you are human. It is okay to not be strong, and not to know all the answers. That is why we are a team."_

She couldn't stop the tears from falling _, "You are right, for a moment I forgot who I was in a relationship with. I will make mistakes in the future, but I promise that will not be one of them. I can't lose you Fitz."_

" _You haven't lost me baby. I am right here."_

" _Before we sleep we need to eat something. Mom told me that you haven't been eating although you made sure that I ate."_

He could see how worried she was, and decided not to pick this as a battle to fight. Especially when she agreed that she needed to eat something too.

They ordered dinner before enjoying a quick shower together. They checked in with Ella. After dinner the couple cuddled up, and were out within minutes.

As planned the couple slept, made love, ate, and done it all over again. Sunday morning, they checked out, and spent the day with their family at her parent's home.

Everyone was relieved to see them walk in the door together. Physically, spiritually, and emotionally they were back to their old selves, and that was all that mattered.

The following week the couple was on a mission. Wedding date was set, they picked a location, and they began to discuss merging the company.

Fitz & her dad drew up papers. He sold the company for pennies on the dollar. In return Fitz kept him on the board with a hefty salary. Eli didn't think it was necessary, but he did and Olivia agreed with him.

Olivia & Fitz were going to be co-CEO's of the new firm. They decided to make the lead partner at the firm CFO, and Abby was going to be President.

When they made the announcement they enjoyed seeing how happy Abby was, but her team was not forgotten. Three lawyers who had interest in crisis management would be moved under that umbrella. Stephen & Harris would be considered partners in the firm, and they managed that division.

Right now the firm outsources IT and investigative work. That was going to end. They were creating an in house team. Quinn & Huck were managing that department.

Everyone was happy. Fitz had promoted several employees, and realigned others to fit their skill. They threw a party, and made the official announcement.

For now, the firm would operate in their current locations, but the couple were looking at several properties. Once they decided on their new home they would choose the new location for the firm. They wanted a building where everyone could be together, but also gave them room to grow.

The offices were within walking distances so it would work for the moment.

 **End Flashback**

The couple smiled.

Olivia grabbed his hand _, "We work well together"_

" _We do. In addition to planning our wedding; we found a home that we want grow old in and raise our family, and a building to merge our firm into one."_

" _Hopefully before the end of the year we will be pregnant with our first child."_

" _I hope so, but there is no pressure. I want us to enjoy trying. I don't want sex to be a chore for you. When it is our time God will bless us with a child."_

" _We never discussed how many children we want. Both of our parents had two. A boy and a girl. Do you want the same thing?"_

Fitz didn't say anything at first.

Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek _, "We promised each other in counseling there would be no more secrets. Tell me please."_

" _It is not so much a secret. Just not sure how to say it."_

" _Just be honest with me. I won't know if I agree or not if you don't tell me."_

" _I don't think you will, but I always wanted to raise a big family. It was two of us, and we were the same gender so I thought if I had four then I would have at least one that was a different gender than the other two. Now we have to factor Ella into the equation."_

" _So that makes three?"_

Fitz nodded.

She thought for a moment _, "I am okay with that idea. With Jake I didn't want to have any kids, and for the longest time I thought I just didn't want to be a mother. When Cyrus told me they were adopting I didn't envy them. I was happy. I was unsure when they asked me to be her godmother, but when I held her it felt right. I felt that tug and feeling that I wanted to be a mom. I just didn't want Jake to be the father of my children. However, from the moment we met I could see myself raising kids."_

" _Really…"_

" _Fitz, I know my fear has made you question somethings. That is my fault, and I have to carry that. I never fell out of love with you. I was scared that if I could lose Uncle Cy or James in the blink of an eye I could lose you. My original thought was to push you away so I don't have to worry about ever getting a call. I was wrong. I rather take and enjoy all the time that God has & will give us together than to be scared alone. The structure at the new firm will allow me to be a working mom in the future. You made sure that I could have my cake and eat it too. I look forward to being barefoot and pregnant with your babies."_

" _I know you love me Liv. The issue we had a couple of months ago is not what makes me question you sometimes."_

" _Mellie."_

He nodded, " _I'm so sorry."_

" _No baby please don't be sorry. I get it. You don't make me pay for her sins. It is just insecurity that creeps in from time to time. Now I know. We will work together. No more running_."

He looked up at her and smiled, " _Thank you."_

" _You are welcome."_

Fitz looked at this watch, " _Our daughter should be coming out any minute."_

Olivia smiled. The three of them have grown closer than ever the last couple of months, but recently their relationship shifted after an appointment that her therapist requested for the two of them. As she thought back to that appointment she heard, " _Mom, Dad what are you both doing here?"_

 **Flashback**

Life was back to normal for the couple. Their planner & their moms were handling the wedding details for the couple. Only needing them to make selections. This freed them up to find their dream home, and a new location for the firm.

Since they would be raising Ella they decided that it was important that she be included in the process of finding a home.

She participated. She gave her opinion about what she liked, and didn't like but she was withdrawn. No matter what they tried she wouldn't tell them what was on her mind. The couple decided to get her therapist involved.

Olivia called her over the phone, and told her what was going on. The therapist informed her she would broach the subject, and try to get to the bottom of things.

It took some time, but eventually it worked.

Olivia & Fitz went to see the therapist during lunch.

" _Thank you so much for meeting me during your lunch hour."_

Fitz nodded, " _It is not a problem. We are concerned about Ella. We want to know how to help her."_

" _I am glad to hear that. I did find out what was going on, and I did ask her permission to tell you. Once I found out what was wrong I was bound by patient confidentiality since she was not considering harming herself or anyone else. She is very nervous about how you will respond."_

Olivia looked at Fitz concerned. She turned to the therapist, " _Is she worried about Fitz & I breaking up again, because that is never going to happen. I had a lapse in judgement."_

" _No, she feels solid where that is concerned. There is no doubt that Ella misses her daddies, and that is not going to change. The beauty of being young is that most children don't have the capacity to grieve long like adults. They move forward in their lives. That is Ella. There are things or times that she gets really sad, but you guys are there for her. The things you have done like the necklace to keep them close has allowed her to move on."_

The couple breathed a small sigh of relief.

" _What she is concerned about now is where she stands with the two of you. She is wise beyond her years. With the two of you getting married she knows that you will eventually have children of you own, and she is worried what that means for her. The main thing that she is sad about is she no longer has parents. She has already been given away once. She is very concerned that it will happen again once you two are married."_

Olivia was shocked, " _We plan to formally adopt her when the time is right. We were awarded permanent guardianship a week after we buried Uncle Cy and James. We didn't want to overwhelm her with adoption, because we didn't want her to think we were trying to replace her daddies."_

" _I understand. Personally, I think that it was a wise decision, but now I think it is time for the three of you to talk. To solidify your family. I think it will be good for all three of you."_

Fitz nodded, " _Thank you for your time. We will talk with Ella tonight. We appreciate all that you have done for her."_

" _It is a pleasure. As a therapist it is shunned that we get close to a patient, but some I grower closer to than others. Ella is special. She really deserves to be happy."_

" _We agree. Liv & I are going to take care of her. She is family. She is ours, and we will love her like she is our own even after we start our family."_

" _I believe you. I told Ella that, but she needs to hear it from you."_

" _She will."_

Later on that night after dinner the couple sat down with Ella.

Olivia brushed the hair out her face, _"Honey, Fitz & I want to talk to you. We met with your therapist at lunch. She states you are concerned about your future with us."_

She put her head down in shame.

Fitz pulled her onto his lap. She curled up in his arms and cried.

" _Liv & I have a secret to share."_

" _You do."_

" _Yes, you are never leaving us. A week after your daddies died we became your permanent guardians. That means that you are our child. Furthermore, your daddies asked us to adopt you when you were ready. We didn't tell you this because we knew you were missing your daddies, and you needed time to get better."_

Ella looked up in shock. When she looked at Olivia's face she knew he was telling the truth.

" _So I do have a mommy and daddy. I have parents like the other kids at school. You aren't keeping me until they can find another family."_

The couple was momentarily shocked at what she was thinking.

Fitz recovered first, " _Yes, honey you are ours. You are not leaving our home until it is time for college. That is why it was so important that you like the home that we decided on, because you will be raised in that home too. When Liv & I have children you will be the oldest."_

" _Does that mean you are adopting me?"_

Olivia smiled, _"Do you want us too?"_

Ella nodded, _"I love you. I don't want to leave you."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"You are not going anywhere. We will go ahead, and get the paperwork started."_

" _I have one more question?"_

" _What is that sweet pea?"_

" _Since you are my parents now instead of godparents; can I call you mom and dad?"_

The couple were shocked for a moment. They weren't expecting this, but they remembered what the therapist said.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand. He nodded. She looked at Ella _, "You don't have to call us mom and dad Ella. We are not going anywhere, but if you want to call us that you can. It is your choice. Do you understand?"_

Ella smiled _, "I do."_

 **End Flashback**

Although she missed her daddies she was very happy with her godparents who were going to be her parents.

They had demanding jobs, but they found time for her like her daddies. She was going to be in their wedding, and she loved her dress.

Normally her dad picked her up after school which is why she was surprised to see both of them. It made her a little nervous. The last time this happened she was told both of her dads had died.

Olivia could see in her eyes she was nervous, and it dawned on her why. She opened her arms, and Ella gladly went in them.

Olivia kissed her forehead, " _No bad news today sweet pea."_

" _Good"_

" _Your dad and I do have some good news for you. Let's get out of here."_

She nodded. She climbed in the car, and gave her dad a kiss and a hug before buckling in.

A short time later they pulled up to an estate. It took Ella a minute to think about where they were; then it dawned on her. This was one of the houses they had brought her too. It was one of the first ones, and at the time she was unsure where she fit in. She remembered that she told them she really loved the home, and she did especially the size of the bedrooms. It also had a huge yard.

When the car stopped they got out. Fitz came around and grabbed Olivia's hand. He looked at Ella, " _Do you remember this house?"_

" _I do. Did you buy it?"_

The couple nodded

" _I thought you said you guys were still looking."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"I asked your mom to keep it a secret. Although you were still working through somethings I never forgot the look on your face when we saw this house. We felt the same way. We bought it almost two months ago, and we have been doing some small remodeling projects, furnishing it, and making sure it was ready to move in when we come back from our honeymoon."_

Ella smiled, _"Cool, can I see?"_

" _You can, but before we go in we need to tell you something?"_

Ella remained quiet.

" _Since we were your guardians before your dads passed away, and the will made us your legal guardians your dad and I were able to call in some favors. We were able to bypass some of the steps. We received the documents today that you are officially our daughter. The adoption is final."_

Ella was shocked at first, but then she began to jump around and the couple watched in sheer joy at her reaction. She calmed down and made her way over to them.

Their interior designer walked out when she heard the noise, and smiled at the couple. She was honestly shocked when she got the call to meet the couple. Although she thought she was a great designer she was fairly new to the business. She would have thought the couple would go with someone more experience, and someone who handled high-end clients on a regular basis. It seems the couple had a different idea, and hired her immediately after their consultation.

When the couple sat down to discuss purchasing their home, and a new office building they decided they wanted to give people a chance. So other than their realtor they had selected new companies that were headed by women and people of color. They knew what it would mean to them when they said they were clients of theirs.

The designer found out what was going on, and insisted on taking pictures of the three of them in front of their new home. The final picture had Ella holding the document showing they were now officially Ella's parents, and she officially had parents. None of them could describe how happy they were.

Before they went in to see the house they had one more surprise for Ella.

Fitz turned to Ella, _"Honey, your mom and I have one more surprise that we have been holding from you. After we leave here we are headed to the mall so you can get some clothes for vacation."_

Ella looked up confused, " _We already packed for Punta Canta daddy, and that is for your wedding and not a vacation."_

Olivia nodded, " _You are right, but your dad and I decided that after everything that has happened we needed a family vacation. We didn't realize that the adoption would be final, but that didn't matter."_

" _What about your honeymoon?"_

" _We are still going away for two weeks. Before we do that the three of us are going to go away together. I know that you really wanted to go on a Disney Cruise, and that had to be put off when Daddy Cyrus got sick. So we thought we would take you on one."_

Ella stood there shocked. With everything that happened she forgot all about her dream vacation that never happened. Now it was going to come true.

The couple became nervous thinking that maybe she didn't want to take the trip with them.

Fitz finally spoke, _"Honey, if you are not ready or don't want to do this with us we understand. We can do something else."_

Ella shook her head, _"No, I just forgot about it. I also didn't know you guys knew about it. So it was kind of a shock for a moment. I want to go. I want us to go. I want to enjoy our first family vacation, and hopefully not our last. Thank you for thinking of me. For loving me."_

Olivia smiled, " _Thank your dad. It was his idea. After our week. You will spend a week a piece with your grandparents. I heard you might be traveling with them too."_

" _You don't need to thank me. I don't think giving up a week is a sacrifice. I will still honeymoon with my wife. Besides when we get back we won't really have time since we will be closing out the old offices, and moving into the new one. It is important to me that you and your mom know that family always come first. Whenever you, your mom, and your future siblings need me I will be there I promise."_

Olivia kissed her fiancée's cheek, and Ella went over and gave him a big hug. He didn't need to say it. They already knew it. Family was everything to Fitz. No words were needed.

They grabbed each other's hand, and walked into their new home. They would move in when the couple returned from their honeymoon.

Now that the house was there's it was more stunning than ever. They were very happy with the work the designer had done, and were more than willing to allow her to showcase some of the rooms on her website. In addition, they not only planned to recommend her, but give her the job to design their offices and conference rooms at the firm. They wanted to make sure they were happy with the work done on their house, before signing off on more jobs to be done.

The family's new home was not far from their parents. Family was important to both of them, but especially Fitz so it was never an option to be far from them. They wanted their children to have access to their grandparents. When Teddy & Kimberly made the hour drive out there it was decided they would stay with them.

The house sat on 2 ½ acres of land. One of the first things that the couple loved about the home was the two-story entrance. It was designed using a custom made steel with an Ingo Maurer light fixture.

Inside the home had seven bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms. In addition, there were three half bathrooms in the home. In the master bedroom they had their two must-haves, and that was a private balcony and a fireplace.

Since both enjoyed cooking they wanted a designer kitchen. They had Italian cabinets installed, and they went with Neolith counters.

They wanted an informal area to dine in so in the kitchen there was an island that had seating for six. Olivia imagined a time when they had a couple of kids in addition to Ella at the island for breakfast.

The house included a hydraulic elevator that would take you to all three levels in the house. It wasn't on their list, but it was a nice feature. Especially when Olivia was pregnant Fitz thought.

The lower level of their home was the entertainment area. There was a full wrap around bar, a billiards room, a full kitchen which they liked when they had small dinner parties, and their dining room.

Also down here was his soon to be wife's glass enclosed temperature controlled custom wine cellar that would hold 2000 bottles.

When they made it down she was surprised to see that the room was filled with wines. Fitz had also order furniture, and tables for the room.

Since they were so close to the wedding she decided not to worry about the room. She wanted to make sure they could move in when they got back. So in addition to their room she had concentrated on Ella's room.

What she didn't know was that Fitz had spoken with the designer who had a friend who designed and furnished wine cellars. Fitz hired him, and the finished product was a work of beauty. He was worth every penny especially seeing the look on her face. One night he had to look at some designs. She had picked the ones she liked, and he took it from there combining her ideas. Telling her he wanted to have the information ready for after their honeymoon.

Olivia turned and ran into his arms, " _I can't believe you did this for me. Some of these wines cost thousands of dollars. I think I may have seen one that cost hundreds of thousands of dollars."_

Fitz smiled, _"You did and it was worth every penny. You are not some random woman. We are about to be married. I appreciate you making sure the house was ready to move into when we got back. That we and Ella were okay. My job was to make sure that you were okay, and it was easy since it was our designer's friend who did the job so I wasn't stretching her thin."_

Olivia smiled, " _Thank you and I love you."_

" _I love you more."_

The property had a one-bedroom guest house that included a living room and full kitchen. They designed the house and room to their sibling's taste. Whenever the pair were not in school they would be here, and they knew their preference would be to stay with them hence the guest house really being their house for now.

On their property was also a multi-room pool house that sold them on this property. The house included an office, fitness center, kitchenette, an outdoor barbecue, and a bath.

The family had a pool, spa, and reflective infinity pool pond that completed the property.

After walking through the house, and seeing all of the rooms they saved Ella's room for last. They had given Ella the largest room in the home other than their master bedroom. It also helped that her room was on opposite wings of the house although they had paid extra to have their room sound proofed.

Olivia went through dozens of designs before finding this one. She was growing up, but not a teenager so she was trying to strike the perfect balance. Purple was her favorite color so they decided go with an elegant design.

When Ella walked in the room she was speechless. The room felt like it belonged on the cover of a magazine. She knew that her dads made good money, and so did her parents but this was out of this world.

The chandelier looked like it belonged in the room with a princess. She had a big comfy headboard, a chaise, silk pillows, and curtains.

She couldn't stop looking around.

Fitz took Olivia's hand. He could tell that she was nervous about Ella's reaction. Questioning the fact that she surprised her instead of getting her input.

Fitz was about to break the silence when Ella ran into their arms. She was crying, and thanking them for the room. Fitz heard her say the room belonged to a princess.

Fitz pulled her over to him. She finally looked at him, " _You are our princess, and don't you ever forget it. We love you, and there is nothing we won't do to protect you and take care of you."_

She hugged him tightly. He noticed that the school she went to was predominately white. Ella had a thick skin, but he was sure that some of her insecurities might be coming things said at the school. She wouldn't confirm it, but the couple had decided that after the school year they were going to find a school that challenged her, but had more children of color and ethnicity.

He would never understand what it was like to be a person of color, but he wasn't ignorant. His wife and daughter were black. His future biological children were going to be half-black. So while he couldn't step in their shoes he could understand.

Ella kissed her dad's cheek, " _Thanks dad. I love it."_

" _I am glad you love it, but your mom did most of the work."_

Ella ran into her mom's arm, _"I love it mom. It really feels like a room fit for a princess."_

" _Well like your dad said. You are our princess. I know that you don't have a lot of friends at the school that you can relate with. Your dad and I are looking at some different schools for you."_

She looked up, " _Really"_

She nodded. They could instantly see her light up at the thought, and knew they had to make it happen. They learned that although they had an open door policy, and even the same thing with her dads she was careful about complaining. She still had that underlying feeing that if she rocked the boat she could be sent back to foster care. With everything that happened the therapist told the couple only time would take the fear away.

They spoke with their designer before leaving. While they were on their vacation and honeymoon she was going to make sure that the items they were bringing to their new home were delivered. That also included their clothes.

They informed her that she was getting the job for the firm, and they would sit down and talk about that as soon as they came home.

Fitz sent the girls on their way. He stayed behind to make sure that the sure that the surprise for his wife would be there. A brand new wardrobe. She only had designer pants suits, and now that she was going to be a wife, mom, and CEO she thought she could add some skirt suits and dresses to her wardrobe for work.

Fitz had enlisted their moms, sister, and daughter to help him with the project. She didn't know, but he had her walk-in closet redesigned. She would see it when they returned.

After confirming that everything was a go he rushed to the car so they could head to the mall to do some shopping.

The family had been shopping for some time. They had found somethings they wanted for their home so they had stopped to place an order.

Ella & Olivia had stopped in a book store to see if they saw any new books they wanted to buy. Both of them read on their tablets, but they loved to have a book in their hand.

After finding a couple of books they wanted to read they headed out to meet Fitz. They needed to get some dinner, and make sure they had everything packed. They would be flying out first thing in the morning.

When they walked out the store Ella saw her dad, and she was so focused on getting to him that she didn't look where she was going.

She ran straight into someone.

She was apologizing. Olivia ran over, and she began to apologize as well.

When she heard the voice she froze, and Ella could feel the change in her mom. The tension was real. She forgot about the woman she ran into for a moment. She looked at her mom, " _You okay mom?"_

Olivia didn't say anything. Before she got a chance to ask again. Fitz made it over to them.

He was so focused on his fiancée and daughter that he didn't look at the woman.

" _Ella Bella, you okay? You have to be careful honey? You could have hurt yourself or someone else?"_

" _I'm fine dad, but I think something is wrong with mom…"_

" _Mom, dad…"_

That is when Fitz realized why Olivia looked the way she did. He looked up, and sure enough Mellie was standing in front of them.

He ignored her. He helped Olivia up. When Olivia got up she saw the engagement ring on her finger. The couple didn't hide that they were in a relationship, but were private. Other than his birthday party the couple had not been seen together in public. It wasn't on purpose.

There had been rumors that the couple were engaged, but every time the couple was together Fitz held her hand and hid the engagement ring. The papers had been filed that the firm her dad owned was now owned by him, and they were merging which led to further speculation. However, they hadn't confirmed anything. They had no plans on it until they returned from their honeymoon.

Fitz could tell his fiancée was ready to rip Mellie's hair out. She had tried to play dirty during the divorce, and after. She had been fairly quiet lately, and they knew it wasn't a good thing. Huck would figure it out. Neither was worried.

Fitz went over and kissed his fiancée which forced her to focus on him. When he knew he had all of her attention he pulled back.

" _You have pack and repacked. I know we have everything, and although you'll check one more time we are not going home. Let's relax and have some fun. How about we head over to Dave & Buster's so I can beat my girls."_

Olivia laughed. She knew what he was doing, and it was working, _"Ella, do you hear your dad talking trash?"_

Ella smiled glad that her mom was back to normal, " _Yep, I guess we are going to have to show him."_

" _I think so."_

" _Whatever, take the keys and put your stuff up. We can walk across the street okay?"_

" _I can stay."_

" _Trust me…"_

" _I trust you. It's her that I don't trust, and we are so close to…."_

He leaned in and kissed her again before he turned to his daughter, _"You and mom go put your stuff up. Come up with a plan, because I plan on beating you tonight. You do not get daddy points."_

" _Dad, you know if we stick our lips out you are going to let us win."_

" _Probably, but just in case I have finally learned to become immune to those lips come up with a plan."_

The two of them laughed before heading outside.

When they were gone Fitz turned to leave as well. He just wanted to get Olivia away from Mellie. He knew that Olivia could hold her own, but she had been through enough. She had fought a lot of battles for him when it came to Mellie. Today he was fighting for them.

" _So it's true?"_

He turns and looks at Mellie _, "What?"_

" _The two of you are engaged._

He shrugged his shoulder. Mellie continued, " _What you worried I might call the media. Post something on social media."_

" _Nope, the last I checked you don't have the bank account to fight the Pope and Grant family. You wouldn't be that stupid."_

Mellie was shocked. She never understood who her husband was for the longest time until it was too late.

" _So that ring…"_

" _What about it?"_

" _Looks vintage…."_

" _It is…"_

" _I was your wife."_

" _Poor choice…."_

" _Don't act like you were forced…"_

" _I wasn't which makes the decision even worse, but all that matters is that I wised up and got out before I made a bad mistake worse."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Be tied to you by a child."_

" _Yet you go out and get one with Olivia."_

" _Not that it is any of your business, but she is our goddaughter that we adopted after she lost her parents. Listen I need to go."_

" _Fitz, I don't want you anymore. I moved on. I worked it out with Andrew."_

Fitz laughed

" _What's so funny?"_

" _Mellie, I am no fool. I have made it known that I don't plan on running for Governor or any other office. Andrew is the Republican party's best option, and you are familiar to him. I heard that you have hired a fixer recently although who you hired has not been made public. There is enough time that they can make you a likeable pair. I know you two will marry. Good, because you two belong together. Don't worry I am not looking for an invitation to the spectacle. As long as you stay in your life we won't have a problem."_

He steps closer to Mellie, _"I know you. You hate that you lost to Olivia. She beat you at every turn. Just make sure that when you shoot you hit, because when you miss, and I know you will I am coming for you with guns blazing. You are messing with my future wife, and the mother of my daughter and future children. I will haunt you to the ends of the earth, and destroy everything that means anything to you I_ promise."

He walked away without evening looking back at Mellie. He walked out the door where Olivia & Ella were waiting on him. The three of them headed over to Dave & Busters for a night of food and fun.

Mellie was out of sight. Out of mind. He was getting married this weekend to the love of his life, and that was all that mattered to him.

 **A/N-The next couple of chapters will center around the wedding, reception, honeymoon, and family moon.**

 **Thank you for your well wishes. Surgery went well, and recovery is going well.**

 **Many of you were curious if Mellie & Jake would make any more appearances. Instead of answering in an author's note I decided to answer it in the chapter to a degree. Let's just say Fitz is right. Mellie has a plan, but remember Huck is watching. Yes, Jake will make an appearance at some point.**

 **Finally, I apologize that to those who may be upset with me killing off Cyrus and James. In this story that was always the plan. Again, I decided not to carry the storyline out for multiple chapters. I decided to leave that to the other show, and some other fan fiction writers. I respect both, but I personally think there is a point where the drama becomes team too much. It overtakes the characters, and the love that we have for Olitz.**

 **I am getting off my soap box. Check out my Twitter account for pictures kimberl17711667.**


	9. The Countdown Begins

They had finally arrived. She could believe it, but in a couple of days she would finally be married. It wasn't the married part that she couldn't believe, but who she would be married to.

She never knew that a love like this existed for her. One that didn't hurt. One that took her breath away. One that made her feel whole and complete in ways that she could never describe.

There were so many things about their wedding they knew about, but her mom's let her know that there would be lots of surprises.

Olivia had decided to go with it. She knew deep down that she had found her soul mate, and she would only be doing this once so she was going to enjoy this. She was going to let her parents enjoy this. It would be a few years before Kimberly & Teddy were ready to take the plunge.

The first surprise was where they were staying at. Instead of the resort they pulled up to a luxury villa. The home was over 16,000 square feet. It had eight spacious bedrooms that included ensuite bathrooms.

The guests would be staying at the resort, but this is where the family would be staying. The caretaker explained to the family that the bedrooms included walk-in closets, flat screen televisions, two living rooms, a dining room, a cinema, and a gym.

They were introduced to the butler and the chef that would be taking care of the family during their stay.

The next surprise was for the soon to be newlywed couple. They were taken to a guest house. Their parents had assigned the house to them. The house had a master suite, living room, separate kitchen, and two full bathrooms.

The couple smiled. Their mom's walked in the door, and they immediately went over and thanked them for not only the house but everything they had done.

Maya & Sharon hugged Olivia at the same time.

Maya looked at her daughter, " _I am just so happy that you are walking down the aisle with a man that you are in love with, and that he loves you just as much if not more. Your father demanded that we spare no expense on your day, and although Kimberly is our biological daughter I know how much the Grant's love you both. I know he will spoil Kimberly on her day as well. We just love you all so much. We are proud of you."_

Sharon nodded, _"I just want to thank you for allowing me to be a part of this process. Since I didn't like Mellie she didn't allow me to be a party of the decision making process for their wedding. Although at the end I didn't mind. It really wasn't a wedding. Just a formal event with a ceremony. Although this is Fitz's second marriage. It feels and really is like his first. To the only woman he has ever loved. The only woman that has ever loved him. Anyway thank you for not only giving me back my son, but the husband who I feel in love with. Thank you and your sister for being the girls I always wanted. You have blessed me in ways I can never explain."_

Olivia looked at her mom, "Thank you mom for helping make this weekend happen. You and mama have made sure that this weekend be about us without me having to slave over every little detail. I have to admit I feel special with you and daddy lavishing us with this wedding. Again, I am sorry that I missed the signs with Jake. I know that he wasn't always nice and respectful, but I realize now that without going through the relationship with Jake I never would have known how special the love I have for Fitz is."

She turned to Sharon, "I wouldn't have wanted this wedding without you by my side planning it. Fitz & I don't feel like we are gaining in-laws this weekend. We are gaining another set of parents. I know that Mellie hurt all of you, but he needed to go through that chapter so he could appreciate what I brought to the table. Those doors are closed. We are moving forward. This weekend we solidify our family bond. I love you."

While everyone was getting settled in and unpacked the chef was hard at work on their lunch. Olivia was shown the room where her gowns hanging up. She had paid for the lady's gowns to be steamed before the ceremony so they were also there safe and sound.

Olivia loved her team like they were family. Fitz felt the same way. So they had spent quite a bit of money on their gifts to them. She smiled as she looked at the finish product. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

Most of the jewelry wouldn't arrive until right before the ceremony due to the cost of the pieces. Olivia was going to borrow some pieces, but her dad and Fitz shut that down. She still wasn't sure what she would be wearing. Honestly she didn't care. As long as the end result was still the same it didn't matter to her.

Sure she looked forward to her wedding day with Fitz, but what was most important was her marriage to Fitz. Extending their family, their business, and enjoying their lives as husband and wife.

During dinner the couple found out that the men would be playing golf at the La Cana golf course while the ladies would be spending the day at the Six Senses spa the next day.

Being near the water was a little bittersweet considering how much Cyrus & James loved the beach. There was plans to honor the couple throughout the wedding.

It was important to Fitz & Olivia that they continue to nurture their relationship with Ella. She was their daughter now. Since Olivia was no longer on birth control it was reasonable to expect her to be pregnant in the next 6-12 months. When that happened they wanted to ensure that Ella knew her role in their family. That she was their oldest daughter.

So although the couple would be leaving on vacation with Ella right after they were married they also had plans before the wedding.

The first was taking place later. All they would tell her is that it was something on her bucket list.

Yes, that's right her bucket list. Ella had sat them down one day after her therapy session. She asked if they could start a bucket list.

That night they each created an individual list. Then they created one as a family. Later on that night the couple even created a couple's list. They kept the list on the board in their family room.

Everyone was tired. They were up early to fly here. Their planner was hard at work finishing up on their rehearsal dinner. Their mom's had planned this evening for them.

The couple shared a quick shower together before climbing in the bed. They had been going non-stop for the last couple of weeks so it was nice to relax in each other's arms.

They had opened the balcony doors for air. It was so relaxing.

Olivia kissed his cheek, " _Why did you go along with my dumb idea to be married on a Sunday, and the late afternoon at that?"_

Fitz laughed...

" _Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"_

" _I know Livvie which is why I am laughing. Today is Thursday. You make it sound like we are months away. We both love sunsets, and thought it would be perfect. Also considering that we are having an outdoor ceremony I think our guests will appreciate having some shade. Finally, we decided Sunday so we could hop on the jet after the reception so no layover."_

" _You are right. I just want the day to come already. I am so ready to be yours legally, and in the eyes of God."_

Fitz pulled her into his lap, " _I understand Livvie. I think once every one gets here, and all the pre-wedding festivities start then you'll lose track of time somewhat."_

" _You are right. You have experience."_

She felt Fitz flinch.

" _What happened? What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing Liv I'm fine. Just thinking about what you just said…"_

" _I'm so sorry. I was just saying…."_

He leaned in and kissed her to stop her from talking.

" _No Livvie. I was just thinking that with Mellie it was the opposite. I wanted to add time. I had no idea what the hell was going on. I just wanted to run. I didn't care what our wedding was going to look like. That should have been my sign, but I was at that phase in my life where I was pleasing everyone else. I felt like my feet were in quick sand. With you everything has been the opposite. Preparing to marry you has been such a blessing. I can't wait for that day to come, but at the same token I can wait because I know what my endgame is. She is sitting in my lap, and she is not going anywhere."_

She leans down and kisses him. Whenever she thinks she can't love him anymore then he does he goes and says or does something.

One kiss turns into two turns in three turns into clothes being pulled off until they both naked.

She looks him in the eyes, " _We are officially in baby-making mode. No wasting. I wanted to be knocked up in the next year."_

" _Don't worry you will be. I perfected my craft during practice."_

She couldn't help but laugh at her fiancée. That laugh quickly turned into a moan when he slid into wet channel.

She silently thanked God for blessing this man.

The couple spent the next couple of hours making love, talking about their future, and their business before catching a nap.

The trio was now on the beach. Ella was curious to find out what they would be doing. It didn't take long to find out when she saw three horses trotting down the beach.

You could clearly see the excitement on her face.

Fitz looked at Ella _, "So as you know on your bucket list was to start riding horses. Your mom & I recalled your dads saying that if you kept your grades up we were going to allow you to start horseback riding lessons at the ranch with one of our handlers this summer. Although you have trotted around on a horse you haven't spent any significant amount of time on one. We thought it would be nice to see the property on a horseback ride."_

Ella began to jump up and down, " _Do you guys know how to ride?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Yes, I have two horses that my parents gifted to me. I don't ride them as often as I used to, but that can change especially if you like riding. It could become our thing."_

Olivia agreed. She explained that she could ride, but she didn't enjoy it as much as her dad does.

The tour guides were spectacular. They were an older couple. Look to be around their parent's age. They were so kind and patient. Showing them not only the property, but landmarks. Olivia & Ella were both history bluffs which they picked up on so they would point things out, and give them the background.

Ella took to her horse immediately, and Olivia could tell she would have trouble bringing them in on days they rode. She knew immediately if she wanted to see her family she was going to have to go ahead, and finish the stables so they could bring Fitz's horses over, and eventually purchase one for Ella.

None of that paled in comparison to watching father/daughter bond. Especially after the ride was over. Fitz had spoken with the chef. Since he was preparing a meal for the rest of the family the chef's wife was kind enough to make them a picnic dinner. She had even gone so far as to set it up on the beach so it was there waiting on them when they returned.

She had fixed so much food that the couple insisted the guides join them. Somehow after their meal Fitz ended up chasing Ella around on the beach.

Olivia shook her head in contempt, but it didn't stop her from capturing the moment.

The female guide asked, " _May I ask a question?"_

Olivia looked at her, _"Of course…"_

" _You two look too young to have birthed her. Did you by chance adopt her?"_

Olivia nodded. Not feeling the need to go into specifics.

" _She is so beautiful, and I mean that inside and out. Her spirit is pure and she is so precious, and she loves her daddy."_

Olivia smiled, " _Thank you. Yea, she is quickly turning into a daddy's girl. I'm okay with that. Fitz loves us without reason. Sometimes I think he loves us more than he loves himself."_

The woman grabbed Olivia's hand, _"Then honey you know you are marrying the right one this weekend."_

Olivia smiled, " _Thank you. I know you and your husband went above and beyond tonight. Fitz stated that the brochure didn't include a lot of the things that you did tonight."_

" _This is our business honey. We are retired. So we can show what we want to. I love children like Ella who still appreciate life, and all that it means."_

" _Well thank you. If you are not doing anything Sunday would you and your husband care to come to our wedding. When we planned we paid for an additional dozen people just in case we had last minute stragglers wanting to attend."_

" _I'll run it by my husband, but count us in. We are closed on Sunday. We leave that as a day of rest, and to do what we want. As far as I know we don't have any plans."_

The two women watch Fitz play with Ella for a while longer before wrapping up the evening.

It was confirmed that the couple would be attending the ceremony and reception.

When they made it back to the house Ella burst through the door eager to tell her family where her parents had taken her.

Everyone listened to Ella. To see Ella so happy warmed their hearts. She still had her moments, and that was fine. They all told her it was okay to have bad days. When she did she didn't hide from them.

Olivia was the same way. She saw a therapist online once a week, and she had her journal. Sometimes she just needed a shoulder to cry on, and Fitz was always there. He never made her feel bad about her feelings.

They all agreed Cyrus would have been in heaven here, and probably would not have wanted to come back. They spent some time going down memory lane before heading to bed.

The next morning after breakfast the group separates. The men would be spending the day on the golf course bonding before the rehearsal dinner. The ladies would be enjoying a day at the spa.

Back in California Robert Caldwell & Michael Shaw had just finished up lunch with Andrew & his soon to be announced fiancée.

Neither of the men thought they would be in this position this time around. The Republican party had been struggling to find viable candidates as of late. Neither of them were really sold on Fitz at first. They knew he had what it took to do the job, but his dead marriage was the problem.

No one expected Mellie's past to blow up the way it did, but such is the life of a politician. You never know when a dirty little secret will come out.

Although he had lost they knew he was a shoe-in to win this time around. Between the capital that he built, his dad, and his current partner his campaign was set to be a cake walk. Until he released a statement that he had no intent on running again.

Looking at the work he had done with Rowan "Eli" Pope' s firm was nothing short of spectacular. His work was so good that he had been thinking about remaining with the Ballard's after all these years.

On top of his work was the woman beside him. No man or woman could do the job, and look better doing it than Olivia Pope. While the official story was that she & Jake Ballard had grown apart everyone knew the true story.

Jake didn't know how to keep it in his pants which was sad, because Olivia was the total package. Brains and looks. most importantly she knew how to navigate in the business world better than anyone. She demanded respect, and it was freely given.

Jake couldn't stand that she was better at everything than him although she never threw it in his face. Actually the opposite. Out of respect and love for him she would often dummy herself down.

Word on the street was she finally caught him red-handed, and never looked back.

Everyone saw how in sync they were as a couple when she gave Fitz's birthday party. The world was at their feet. They could accomplish anything they wanted.

Although they weren't hiding their relationship their relationship had been largely private from the beginning.

No one knew what the future held for them other than they had declined to run for Governor once again which is why they were sitting in that restaurant today.

They had a long road ahead of them. Lucky for them the current Governor had made some mistakes while in office, and they had uncovered some dirty little secrets.

No one was looking forward to working with Mellie, but she knew her role. She knew what it took to make sure that Andrew won.

Enough time had passed that many had forgotten the damage that Mellie had caused Fitz and his campaign run. They knew however that it would come back up again once they hit the trails.

They had already hired someone to handle that. A solid plan was already in place.

Although plans were in place, decisions were made it was not what or who they wanted.

Robert looked at Michael, " _We need to at least see…"_

Michael nodded

Robert pulled out his phone and placed the call.

Big Jerry is on the golf course with his sons, Eli, the groomsman, and a couple other friends. When they wrote out the guest list Fitz & Olivia had okayed for Big Jerry to invite his friends from the party. After talking it over with his wife he decided against it.

This wedding was about Fitz & Olivia. His son was not running for office. Not only had he accepted his decision he was happy for his son who was now a father. He missed out on so much with his sons working late nights to get a bill passed, or being on the trail to get reelected.

He was building something special with Olivia. He was happy for them, and he looked forward to retirement. They had plans to travel with the Pope's. They were spoiling their one granddaughter, and hopefully in a year or two they would add a new born to the mix.

Fitz could tell by the look on his father's face that he was conflicted. He looked at his dad.

Since they planned on announcing their nuptials live on their wedding day they had not posted any type of announcement.

Big Jerry had told his friends that a family event was going on, and he wouldn't be able to attend the meeting with Andrew.

He knew his friends still wanted his son. The call went to voicemail.

Fitz made it over to his dad, _"Everything okay dad?"_

" _Yeah, that was Robert calling. I'm sure to give me a heads up about the meeting with Andrew, and to also see if there any chance you will run."_

Fitz looked at his dad, _"Call them back dad. They are your friends. I was raised with their kids. One on them is my godfather. Some of who are coming in. Although they don't know it is for our wedding. Hell, you can even invite them. Instead of dodging them tell them."_

" _Son, this is your time…."_

" _I know. It won't take long. Besides everyone is ready to stop and enjoy some lunch and beers. It'll take them a minute to get our table together."_

They all headed back to the restaurant. Big Jerry went into a private room and returned the call.

Robert answered, _"Hey buddy, what's going on?"_

" _Busy man. Spending time with the family."_

" _Well don't want to take too much of your time. Sitting here with Michael. Wanted to bring you up to speed with the meeting."_

" _Okay"_

He told him everything that happened.

" _Listen Big Jerry we can make it work with Andrew, but the truth is we really don't want to if we don't have too. Are you sure there is no chance that your son will run? You know we will support his relationship with Olivia. Times have changed. It won't be easy, but a hell of a lot easier than Andrew."_

" _Well that is not going to happen. My son made his decision, and I support him. He is building his own empire. One that will allow him to be successful without sacrificing so much so gentlemen you have your work cut out for you."_

 _Michael spoke, "I just have to ask. I heard it through the grapevine that Fitz & Olivia may be getting married this weekend. No confirmation."_

" _Well between us I can confirm they are, and plan to announce it after they are announced."_

Robert sat back, _"Man, Big Jerry I thought we were friends. Did you not trust us to keep the secret?"_

" _Truthfully, none of the guests know. We wanted to avoid the paparazzi so it is list it as a formal celebration for the couple. Also we left the list to the couple. Inviting guests that they knew so this was never about you. However, my son informed me that there is still room. If you guys would still like to fly down I will add you to the chart."_

Robert and Michael were stunned, _"Listen, when it comes to the party you have my support. My son & I have sat down, and hashed out our differences. He knew when he decided not to run who the party was going to throw their support behind. He is fine with that. What he has is so much better for himself. This is not about loyalty to the party or our friendship. This is about me being a dad to my son like I should have been. So if you want to celebrate you are more than welcomed to join. Just don't say anything to Andrew & Mellie. They have taken enough from my son."_

Robert looked at Michael. They had watched Fitz grow up. Despite Big Jerry not being around he had still become a fine young man. Fitz was actually his godson, and he respected Big Jerry for trying to step up and be a better dad.

If Fitz wasn't going to run, then there was nothing they could do. They had a plan in place. They would just run with it. In the meantime, his godson was about to get married, and it sounded like to the right woman. He wanted to see him. Meet the couple. He had other reasons.

Robert spoke, " _Tell my godson I'll be there. Send the information to my private email, and we'll be there."_

Big Jerry breathed a sigh of relief.

Michael said, _"We respect you Jerry. I think we all have put the party before our children before. That is a burden we have to carry. I'm glad that you fixed the relationship with your son."_

" _I am too. I'll forward you the information. I need to head in. We are about to sit down lunch."_

That night for the reception the couple were only responsible for getting themselves and Ella ready. Everything else had been taken care of.

Their planner was going pick them up at eight to get them to the designated location,

Their mom's had rented out an elegant restaurant named Passion by Martin Bera Sategui. The restaurant had one of the best chef's in the world. They had flown down, and sampled food with him before creating a menu for the rehearsal dinner.

In addition to the wedding party they had invited some family members, and friends of the couple whom they had not seen in some time. Although small and intimate which was the going theme no expense was spared on the evening.

For the dinner the women had decorated using purple/eggplant verses the lilac that would be used for the ceremony and reception.

They would be dining on platinum Christofle place settings, and drinking out of platinum Waterford liamore essence wine glasses.

The planner picked them up, and for the first time the couple were taken to the private beach where they were going to say their vows.

They had reserved Playa Cabo Engano for their ceremony & reception.

You could see their faces instantly light up. The couple were unable to sync their schedules to view the beaches. Each private beach that was available was beautiful. So they had decided to let their mom's choose after they came down to do the taste testing for the rehearsal dinner.

Maya knew how much her daughter must have loved Fitz, because she wasn't stressing over every little detail. While she wanted the wedding of her dreams she wanted to be married more.

When they had returned she was shocked when her daughter told her not to tell them which location she chose. They could still plan without knowing since all the locations were a beach.

It made Maya & Sharon a bit nervous, but everyone loved the location. Now the most important people were giving it a thumbs up too.

Eli looked at his daughter, and for the first time it sunk in that in a couple of days he was giving his daughter away. He was happy to know it was going to be to a man that loved her almost as much as he loved her.

Every one admired the family who had struggled after Cyrus & James died, but came together did the work, and now were stronger than ever.

Sharon smiled at her son who was wearing a tan Armani two-piece suit. She thought the lilac shirt and tie brought out his eyes.

Olivia was wearing a CD Greene fishtail embroidered white cocktail dress with white Rene Caovilla crystal embellished pumps.

They had spent thousands of dollars on glass floors for the ceremony & reception. The guests could walk on the floor without sinking, but you could still see the white sand when you looked down. It was amazing to see.

Ella wanted to wear something similar to her mom so she was in an ivory embellished mesh tank dress with a pair of silver mesh Adrianna Pappel jewel painted flats.

Terri had straightened Olivia's hair for the rehearsal, and for the first time many saw Ella's naturally curly hair straighten for the first time.

The statement must be true if you feed them enough they start to look like you. Everyone commented how Ella looked like their biological daughter.

Rehearsal didn't take long, but they knew to stock up on their tissue. If the rehearsal was that emotional they couldn't imagine what the ceremony would be like.

The couple was overwhelmed when they walked into the private room where their rehearsal dinner was going to be held.

It was beautifully decorated. The purple was perfect for the room. Olivia noticed at each setting was a single purple calla lily on top of the place setting.

Each table was decorated with either purple hydrangea in a crystal vase, or an arrangement with white hydrangeas, white peonies, and bear grass.

Olivia looked at her mom's with tears in her eyes. She held on to both of them for some time.

Finally, she pulled back, _"Thank you. You both have outdone yourselves."_

They smiled, " _Anything for our girls. Don't forget to give your sister some love. Whenever she had a free moment she would help us out. She had a lot to do with this room coming together."_

Olivia looked at her sister. They shared a long embrace. Olivia didn't honestly think they could get any closer, but she realized that her relationships had suffered when she was with Jake. With Fitz they flourished.

Kimberly had been by Olivia's side from the moment she became engaged. She was by her side through their godfather's death, when she hurt Fitz, and the list went on. It didn't surprise her that she made this evening possible.

Olivia kissed her forehead, " _Thank you sissy. Other than Fitz I couldn't have gotten through everything without you."_

" _You are welcome. It is the least I can do. The countless nights you have stayed up with me. Whether it be school, broken heart, or just because. For once it is your time to shine. The spot light is about you, and only you. if you truly want to thank me you will enjoy every single moment."_

Olivia smiled, _"I can do that."_

For the next hour or so everyone enjoyed cocktails. The servers were walking around with an Artisan cheese board, sun dried tomato hummus, Korean beef short ribs, angus beef sliders, and coconut curry bay shrimp.

There was also an open bar.

Fitz & Olivia were introducing family and friends that the other had never met before. Everyone was having a good time.

It was announced it was time for dinner.

Everyone started out with a red quinoa salad. For their entrée they enjoyed an angus top sirloin with Maine lobster tail grilled asparagus, mushrooms, and oven roasted tomatoes. For dessert they enjoyed key lime cheesecake.

They had a choice of Chateau Trotanoy Pomerol 1961 which was a French red Bordeaux or Armand de Brignac Brut rose champagne.

After dinner they went to the next room where the gift bags for the wedding party were set up. After everyone refilled their drinks they got started.

Olivia pulled out two gift bags. She handed one to each of her mom's for them to open. The women gasped in shock at the set before them.

Both of their mom's had purchased similar lavender evening gowns for the wedding. They were each given an embroidered kerchief that had their initials, and their wedding date engraved on it.

There was also an engraved jewelry case. Inside of the case was a one and a half caret pear-shaped diamond necklace. The pave diamond had a single row of pave diamonds, and it suspends from a yellow cushion cut diamond. The diamond was suspended on an 18 carat white gold necklace. They matched it with a pair of double halo yellow and white diamond drop earrings, and halo bracelet in white gold.

Both of them were too emotional to say anything. Although they didn't have to wear the set on Sunday the couple anticipated that they were. The yellow diamonds would look wonderful against their gowns.

They finally pulled it together enough to thank them.

Fitz handed their dad's their gift bags. Instead of gift bags they had purchase them each a Tiffany signature collection leather tote. Brown for Eli, and blue for Big Jerry which were their preferred colors.

Both of their dads loved their watches. Neither of them felt complete without their watch. So they got them the Tiffany CT60 Chronograph watch in 18 carat rose gold.

Everyone laughed as they looked at their reactions. Both men looked like a little kid that woke up on Christmas morning, and got everything they asked for from Santa.

Finally, they purchased their dad's a set of gold engravable infinity rectangle cufflinks. On the front of the cufflinks were their dad's initials, and on the back they put their wedding date.

For some reason seeing the date choked both of them up momentarily. Neither able to speak.

Then out of nowhere Eli says, _**"Fitz, thank you for loving my daughter. I know that seems simple, but we know it isn't. Not like that is bad, but my daughter is a complex woman. I hardened her even more, but you cracked open the shell. You also saved me. Physically, my body was breaking down. The day before you met with Olivia I went to the hospital. Maya thought I might be having a heart attack. I hadn't, but the doctor said my blood pressure & cholesterol were out of control. I was a step away from a massive heart attack and/or stroke. In that room my life flashed before my eyes. All the ways I wronged Olivia. Scared Kimberly away. I promised myself that I would take care of myself so I could be a better man, husband, and dad. Then you came along. Treated my daughter like a queen, provided my other daughter with her king, gave me friends that are family, and allowed me to retire in peace. Son, I love you and thank you. Olivia, again I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I am proud of you for accepting the love this man gives. Your mom & I are at peace that on Sunday we are handing you over to your soul mate. It doesn't get much better than that."**_

Everyone in the room was emotional after listening to Eli. They went over and embraced Eli, and shared some private words with him.

They were about to head back to their seat when Big Jerry stopped them.

He said, _**"I don't want to try to outdo that speech. It can't be, and it shouldn't be. I just want to thank Eli for believing in my son. He reminded me that I was failing at my job. He didn't sugar coat it, and expressed his failures too. I have apologized to my son in private, but in front of everyone I want to say that I am sorry to both of my boys especially Fitz. Initially, I did just want what was best for my boys. Then my dreams became their dreams even when they didn't want them. So much that my youngest almost didn't get to follow his. Except despite my flaws my son became a man. A good one that guided his brother. My son has found the one. Liv and Kim are the girls we never had. I feel like we are just becoming one big happy family. You both have shown us that you are wonderful parents, and we can't wait to spoil more. Thank you both for not cutting me off. For forgiving me. I'll spend the rest of my days being the husband, father, and grandfather you need me to be."**_

Fitz couldn't stop the tears from falling. He shared a long embrace with his dad. It was clear that this was going to be an intimate emotional wedding for everyone.

They decided to give out gifts to their bridal party. Everyone's emotions were on overload which wasn't a bad thing, but it was clear that everyone could use a break.

Each member of their bridal party, and as a surprise also to their wedding planner and her team was given The Transport Tote.

Inside of the tote was a Parker Thaton cosmetic bag, plum pretty sugar "painted petal" robe, pearls of wisdom notebook, the "Horse" rose gold watch, and a swell Santorini water bottle

For the ladies they also received a bottle of botanical perfume, and a Kate Spade "One in a Million" initial pendant necklace.

For the men they received a bottle of Chandon champagne, and a set of Layla headphones.

The couple made a brief speech after the planner went over some last minute details for the ceremony. Now it was time for the maid of honor, and the best man to give their toasts.

Teddy & Kimberly decided in their room that she would go first.

 _ **Teddy**_ _ **: When my brother told me about Olivia his face lit up. It reminded me of Christmas mornings or his birthday when he got what he asked for. I didn't think it could get any better until I was introduced to Tiffany (Awes in the room). Despite how annoying I was. How many times I was told not to touch anything, and I did you never lost your patience with me. You were the ying to dad's yang. When I was in high school, and I came home one day crying after volunteering at the hospital is the day you became my hero. This group of boys kept calling me a queer, gay, and a faggot because they knew I was interested in becoming a nurse. I was going to quit. Do a man's job like dad use to say? You wouldn't let me. A couple of weeks later those boys who were there due to their mom receiving dialysis had an emergency. She passed out. I was the only one in the room. I performed CPR, and saved their mom. I found out you & their mom set it up to teach them a lesson. To know you would do this for me was everything. Now is your time. May you & Liv live a long life of wedded bliss, love, and happiness. CHEERS! **_

Teddy & Fitz shared a long embrace. Teddy wasn't normally an emotional person, but as his brother embraced him the tears fell. He was glad to have his dad back. He needed him. He always did, but it was clear to everyone that Fitz had stepped up at a crucial time in Teddy's life.

Now it was Kimberly's turn.

 _ **Kimberly**_ _ **: First of all, thank you for giving Fitz a chance, because you gave me Teddy. You have given me lots of teddy bears over the years, but my own live loving Teddy bear has been priceless (Everyone laughs). No seriously, those of us who have siblings say they have the best sibling in the world. I believe in a contest mine would win. Our parents worked hard to provide us with a good life. Things they never had. Experiences they never got. The best education in the world. When mom was still working Olivia stepped up. Unlike most teens my sister wanted to get her license, and new car so she could take me where I needed to be. She took me to almost every practice. Was there for my first breakup, and even my walk into womanhood (Most catching on that she meant when she started her period). Even when mom decided to retire so she could be there for us, and take some of the pressure off of Liv she didn't stop. To this day I still haven't figured out how she took me to practice, helped me with homework, spent actual time with me, did her school work, swam on the swim team, debate, maintained a 4.2 GPA graduating valedictorian through high school, and first in her class in college and law school (Everyone took a moment to soak that it even Fitz). Now you see what I mean. I didn't want to be a lawyer. Since high school I loved medicine, but as you all know we are a house full of lawyers. Olivia came in my room one day. All she said was apply to the school of your choice, and follow your dreams. I'll make sure it happens. The following week when we had our monthly Sunday brunch Olivia looked at my dad. She said, "Kimberly is breaking the chain. She wants to be a doctor, and we are going to support her. You have taught us to stand up for ourselves, and that we have to be twice as good. We are. I decided to be a lawyer for you and for me. This is a family that loves, and supports each other. So we need to make sure that we support Kim. Don't we all agree?" Mom immediately agreed. I could tell that dad was struggling with it, but he accepted it. Dad has supported my dream every step of the way, but my sissy (tears in her eyes) got the ball rolling. She didn't let me consider anything other than what I wanted, and she made sure to knock down any road blocks. So her happiness means everything to me. I have watched her take care of everyone but herself until Fitz came along. Part of dating her he made her stop, and find her. With that we all found a new better Olivia. The old Olivia was great, but this Olivia is out of this world because she has learned to put herself first. Cheers to you sissy for living your life. I know you will enjoy a long happy life. You will add to your family, and become even more powerful. Love you beyond the heaven and stars.**_

The two sisters ran into each other's arms, and cried for several minutes. Fitz & Teddy joined them. Olivia & Fitz nodded their head at Teddy. He smiled.

Everyone thought they were done. Neither wanted the traditional bachelor or bachelorette parties, but they were separating tonight for separate parties planned by Teddy & Kimberly.

Maya announced, _"We have one more toast or rather presentation before we head out for the evening."_

Fitz & Olivia were curious. They thought it might be their parents so they were shocked to see Ella come and stand beside her grandmother.

She hugged her, _"Thanks Nana!"_

She turned and looked at her parents, " _ **I don't know everyone in this room. My name is Ella Nicole Novak-Beene. My mom abandoned me when I was three. I spent some time in foster care. Some good places, and some not so good before my dad's adopted me. When they told me the story they always said that it wouldn't have happen without mom. At the time she was my Auntie Liv. She was my godmother. At the time I had no godfather. They didn't need to tell me why (Olivia got sad for a moment until Fitz squeezed her hand). Then one day we meet my dad who was just my mom's friend at the time. From the moment we met he was nice to me. He played games with me, brought me presents, and took me places sometimes by himself. I was so happy I asked if he could be my godfather, and both of my dad's said yes."**_

She took a moment to compose herself. The couple were about to get up, but her mom gave them a look that she was okay.

" _ **I don't want to bore you, but my daddies were killed. Daddy Cyrus was already away trying to beat cancer. Mom and dad agreed to keep me so I wouldn't have to change my school and friends (Everyone smiled through their tears). I was very sad, and felt alone. I lost both of my parents at the same time. I had already been given up once. I didn't think my parents would want me. I knew they wanted their own baby, but then they told me that they wanted me so much. To the point they were already my parents by law, but when I was ready they would make it official by adopting me. We did. They let me call them mom and dad like my other friends and students. When they have another baby it will be their second (Smiles all around the room). So I went to my papas, and asked them if I was allowed to have the same last name as my parents and future brother and sister. They told me I could if I wanted to, but it didn't matter to my parents. I told them it mattered to me. I will always miss my dad's. I wear them every day close to my heart, but they would want me to be happy. They would have been very happy for mom. Especially daddy James. He would have taken over (they all laugh knowing it is true). Daddy Cyrus would have cried although he didn't want too (they nodded knowing she was right)."**_

She went over to Eli who handed her a wrapped box. She took it over to her parents. Fitz took the box out of her hand. They both thanked her.

Ella said, _**"Thank you for helping me. Thank you for loving me, and allowing me to become your daughter. I am very glad you didn't give me up. Mommy, thank you taking the time to help me with my hair. Thank you for practicing my dance steps with me, and doing helping me with my homework. Thank you for our days where it is just the two of us. You are the only mom I have ever had that stayed, and that makes you the best to me. Daddy, thank you for our days especially when we go places where we learn something new for the first time. Thank you for coming to my dances, and being the coolest dad. One who can dance, and knows the songs. Thank you for those things. You know what I mean, and she winked (everyone laughed knowing it was something that Olivia wouldn't approve of). Thank you for telling me I am really pretty all the time. Finally, thank you for keeping me, loving me, and making me your daughter. I hope you like your life."**_

Before the couple opened the gift they shared a long embrace and hug. Then they finally sat down and opened the gift.

Olivia read it first and looked at Ella in disbelief. Finally, Fitz pried it out of her hands to see what the gift was. When he understood the gift he was floored.

Finally, he whispered, _"How?"_

" _They were a part of my permission slip paperwork. You both knew about the trip. Both of you are the busiest in the morning so I had you sign it then knowing that you wouldn't read what you were signing. Then Paw Paw Jerry and Eli did the grown up stuff."_

Maya informed the guests that Ella had her name legally changed. Her name was now Ella Nicole Pope-Grant. When they married on Sunday they would all be the Grant family. When they had children now they would all have the same last name.

Olivia pulled Ella over to her, _"Honey, are you sure this is what you want? We are so very happy, but name or not you are our daughter."_

" _I know mommy. One day I was talking to daddy. He told me the same thing, but I don't want to be different. When Daddy Cyrus and James adopted me they automatically gave me their name. I know that the reason you and daddy didn't was because my daddy's died, but I had a dream one night. Daddy James said he and Daddy Cyrus understood."_

Fitz hugged, " _Did they tell you anything else?"_

Ella smiled, " _That they were proud of me. That it was okay for me to keep going. Oh, and I wouldn't have to wait a long time to be a big sister. When it did I would have to help you, because mommy was going to act like a big baby herself."_

They all laughed.

Olivia looked over at Fitz. She could see it in his eyes how happy he was that she took his name. When they filled out the paperwork to get married, and to change her personal information she let him know that professionally she would be Olivia Pope-Grant. In her personal life she was going to be Olivia Grant.

It was a wonderful way to end the rehearsal dinner. Now it was time for them to head to their rooms so they could change.

The couple shared a brief kiss before going their separate ways.

 **A/N-I am stopping here. You received some hints about the couple's big day. Which is coming up next. I introduced new characters that will play a role later on in the story. For those of you who are curious I have no plans for Robert or Michael to cause trouble.**

 **I need to clear up a review I got from a guest. There has only been one-time jump, and I did that so I could focus on the development of Fitz & Olivia's relationship. They wanted to see more of Fitz in his job and medical school. I have mentioned Fitz at work several times, but I didn't write about any specific cases. That will happen down the road after they return back from their honeymoon, and get the merged company up and running.**

 **Fitz's brother and sister-in-law are the ones in medical school so you won't see me detailing their lives so much.**

 **Check out my Twitter account for pictures from this chapter update kimberl17711667**


	10. I Do

When the couple was planning their wedding they had refused a bachelor and bachelorette party. Neither needed to celebrate their last day of freedom, but they did agree to celebrating their nuptials the night before their wedding.

Both thought it would make it easier on them since they agreed to the traditional separation the night before the wedding. Olivia's only request was that it be something that Ella could be included in.

She knew that leading up to the wedding would be hectic, and she wouldn't have a lot of downtime. Between making sure their new home was ready for them when they got back, their new office, wedding planning, and making sure that she had everything set at work since they would be gone for three weeks after they were married.

Ella had handled it like a champ. She was mature for eight. She had been through a lot, and she knew that the hectic schedules weren't forever. Besides her dads used to rip and run all the time.

Kimberly had no problem with that. Ironically both of them were planning a pool party. The ladies were staying at the house. Kimberly had hired one of the planner's assistant to get the pool ready for Olivia's party.

Teddy & Big Jerry had reserved three suites for the men to stay in the night before, and to get ready for the wedding. In the largest suite was a game room and wet bar. There was also a card table. The hotel had a planner since they had a lot of weddings there. Teddy hired the planner to set up the suite for the party. They would be having a pool table tournament, and a spades tournament.

Fitz actually used to hate playing pool, but Teddy went to a friend's house who had a table and fell in love with it. It kept his stress down. One day he came home from school, and his brother bought him a table. While he wouldn't list it as his favorite hobby he enjoyed it especially when he played with his brother.

Teddy knew his brother wouldn't get much sleep so when he was planning the party he came up with this, because he knew that his brother loved competing. He hoped that once they got started that time would fly by, and he would cool as a cucumber as they prepared for him to marry his soul mate.

When the bride & groom found out what they were going to be doing the night before their wedding each were pleased.

Now that everyone knew what they were going to be doing it was time to party. Everyone went to their rooms to change.

Since she didn't know what her party was going to be Kimberly had purchased her sister and niece a bathing suit.

She got Ella an Etro butterfly paisley print one-piece bathing suit, and for her sister she had selected a navy Karla Colletto flared swim skirt suit for her to wear.

Both approved of the choice, and quickly changed so they could take some pictures to get the party started.

Back in California Robert Caldwell & Michael Shaw were packing to head to the wedding. Robert had been mulling over another situation. His family was not happy as of late how Jake had been handling their company. Some big opportunities had slipped through the crack. He was at the helm of " **The Caldwell Group".** His godson not running for office had solidified two things for him. Who was running for the next Governor, and more than likely he would be moving their business from the Ballard's who had taken care of their family for more than three decades.

In the car Robert placed a call to Jim Nichols.

Jim answered the phone, _"Robert, are you calling with good news?"_

Robert sighed, _"For you guys yes I am. I spoke with Big Jerry earlier today. It is official there is no chance that Fitz is going to run for any office. So it is full steam ahead for Andrew. Also Fitz is aware that means his father will be supporting his former best friend."_

Jim sat back in his chair in relief, on one hand he was relieved and very excited for his son. He knew with the party behind him his son had a better chance of winning. On the other hand, he was still disappointed with his son, and what he did. It was wrong for him to do what he did to any man, but he slept with his best friend's wife. That was just wrong, and Mellie well let's just say he is not running around happy that she is going to eventually be his daughter-in-law.

The sad part as his son walked through the door he looked even more sad. In order for him to accomplish his dream he was now forced to stay with the woman who has ruined his best friend's dream. They had polled him ten ways to Sunday, and the numbers didn't lie. His best chance was staying with the woman he had an affair with. Then it no longer looked like an affair. Just two people who had fallen in love at the wrong time per their crisis manager/campaign manager.

Mellie asked, _"Have they finally given up, and given Andrew the green flag?"_

Jim & Andrew both cringed as she spoke.

Jim didn't have to pretend to like his daughter-in-law. Hell he didn't even like his son too much at the moment.

Jim stood up, and the look he gave made Mellie pause.

" _Mellie, I'm not going to pretend I like you. if I could get my son in office I would throw you out on your ass the first chance I got. You have ruined my friendship with the Grant's because of all the men you could go after you had to stick it to him by sleeping with his best friend. You are truly a snake in the garden. The sad part is the only reason you both got the green flag as you put it is, because for whatever reason Fitz has given up being a politician. A choice we learned he made on his own that his father and future wife support. You got the green flag, because you are all that's left. I guess for you that works. You love being someone's leftovers after all."_

Andrew was shocked. Not because of what his dad said or how he said it, but for the mere fact he said it. Truth was his dad kept his emotions good or bad close to his sleeve. He knew he had disappointed a lot people when it came out that he had an affair with Mellie. Himself the most, because he knew that he shattered his best friend's world. Not because he was in love with Mellie, but because of the brotherhood.

His world blew up the day the video aired. Weeks before his party Fitz had sat him down. They were not going to win. Although you run two separate campaigns in the public behind the scenes they were one big happy family. Fitz knew that Andrew really wanted to be a politician so he had sent his resume out. He had asked his dad to call in a few favors to tide him over until the next election. He was getting the calls. Then the video came, and it crushed everyone. The sad part is Mellie seem to be the least hurt, and the video was meant to crush her world. To an extent it did, but they underestimated how ruthless Mellie was.

After sometime Andrew got back on his feet thanks to his parents. He was fortunate that his dad was part of the big four of the Republican party it. It was Big Jerry, his dad, Robert Caldwell, and Michael Shaw.

In the beginning the plan was the same, but when word came that Fitz was considering changing the game plans were made. Now Andrew was the new golden boy. He was beginning to understand why Fitz hated the role so much. Choices weren't really his choices. That included Mellie.

He loved Mellie, but he also knew Mellie was about herself. She had no problem throwing anyone under the bus as long as she got what she wanted. As long as things were going well for her they were fine, but if it changed. He had no idea what to expect.

He didn't realize he had been so quiet since his father blasted Mellie. She came over and looked at Andrew, _"Do you have something to say to? I am no fool I know if you had a choice I wouldn't be on your arm."_

" _Mellie, don't pick a fight. Don't ask questions that you might not like the answer if it is given to you. All that matters is that you are on my arm? Since it seems like I am going to be given the nomination there is an engagement coming up in your future. This is your second chance, don't muck it up Mellie."_

He left Mellie alone. She wanted to say something smart back, but truth of the matter was she couldn't. a second chance.

Andrew was half the politician that Fitz was, and she knew it. She had the perfect man, and she screwed him over.

She knew when she met Fitz he was the real deal. She had intentionally made sure their paths crossed. However, she didn't realize until he put a ring on her finger how opposite he was to his father.

She quickly learned that he wasn't ruthless. That family mattered to him. Fitz was that rare breed in the world that just about every woman wanted including her, but she also wanted a man who was willing to do & accept anything to get where he wanted. Fitz wanted things the right way or no way at all. He was a crystal clean politician. Andrew on the other hand didn't care who lived, died, or got cut at the knees as long as he was the victor.

That is what enticed her. She never planned for the day when she didn't have the upper hand. Olivia Pope might think she has won, but she had something for her and Fitz Grant. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. After all they had done she was still going to end up the First Lady of California.

She had to admit she was jealous of Fitz & Olivia. It was clear they were truly in love. Mellie didn't like that she was only here because of them. If Fitz had decided to run, then she would be up the creek without a paddle.

She had a feeling she would be seeing something big about the couple soon. The light was not done shining on Fitzgerald Grant, and she knew that always meant possible trouble for her. She was determined to not be beat.

Back in Punta Cana everyone enjoyed the parties, but both were wrapping up. After all there was a wedding in a couple of hours.

It was three in the morning, and Fitz couldn't sleep. He was so ready. It was the opposite of when he getting ready to marry Mellie. He knew that Olivia was his soul mate. The mother of his daughter, and future children. Someone he would build a lasting personal and professional career.

He figured that his fiancée was asleep, but he decided to send her a message anyway.

" _Couldn't sleep. Thinking about you. I wish it was time to get married…"_

To his surprise a few moments later Olivia replied.

" _Couldn't sleep either. I am so ready to be Mrs. Grant. Can't believe this moment is finally here."_

A short time later Olivia's phone rang.

She answered the only way she knew how, " _Hi…"_

He smiled hearing her voice and replied back, _"Hi…."_

Olivia said _, "You aren't sleep?"_

" _I can't. I am ready to marry my soul mate. The woman of my dreams…"_

" _Ditto Fitz. I can't believe for one moment I doubted that we should be together…"_

" _Don't do that baby. A lot was going on when Cyrus and James died. All that matters to me and all that would matter to them is that we got it right. We found our way back to one another. Nothing and nobody can take that away from us."_

" _You are right. I am never letting you go."_

" _Ditto…"_

They just sat on the phone for several minutes listening to each other breath. It calmed them down, and before Fitz knew it Olivia was asleep which made him happy. She needed sleep more than him. Truth was he needed to at least hear her voice, and know she was okay before he went to sleep. He found himself quickly dozing off once he heard her voice.

Hours later both suites were bustling with activity as they got ready for the wedding.

Outside the ceremony was coming together beautifully.

The couple had selected a glamorous crystal structure for their entrance. It was adorned by planters that were filled with purple, pink, and orange orchids with lush calathea leaves.

They had hired a saxophonist for the ceremony, and she was playing for the guests as they began to arrive, and would play a special song for the bridal party to enter on.

As requested Olivia had flown Terri & Sheila down to do her hair & makeup. She hired a glam team to handle the rest of the bridal party. It was full steam ahead for everyone after they shared breakfast together.

A couple of hours later the ladies were dressed and ready to step inside the bridal suite. It was time to show Olivia the final product. They had to admit they were an impressive bunch.

Her flower girl Niya (From Flint MI Case) walked in first. She was wearing a lux chiffon flower girl dress with draped surplice bodice and matching flower detail with an empire waist.

Olivia smiled feeling the tears.

Next was Ella. Although she had seen Ella in the dress it didn't compare to now. Right before the ceremony with her hair straightened. She was wearing a lux chiffon with hand worked flower detail at her shoulder. It had a draped bodice and matte satin inset belt with a natural waist.

Olivia was now very close to tears, and they finally spilled over when her bridesmaids walked in.

They were all wearing a glamourous lavender Grecian gown. The gown was draped in silk chiffon sleeve and panels with gold beading and sequin. It had clear embellishments, internal gummed strip at banded bodice lined throughout the body.

Olivia smiled through her tears, " _You all look so beautiful."_

Kimberly smiled, _"Good sissy you picked well. This dress is beyond beautiful, and then to select the nude praline Gianvito Rossi with crystal embellished illusion pumps was the icing on the cake."_

Olivia nodded, " _I might have picked too well. Not sure I can top you all…"_

Abby shook her head _, "No way. I have seen you in that gown. As a matter of fact, the assistants are waiting for you in the next room to help you in the gown._

Sheila her personal makeup artist touched her makeup once again. She had decided to wear her hair swept up in a bun with side bangs.

Over in the men's suits they had all gotten their haircuts, and their faces shaved. They had sat around for a short time talking and relaxing before it was time to get in their tuxedos.

Fitz had decided that they would wear a sharp white tuxedo. It was two buttons, and included satin notched lapels. Fitz had decided to wear a bow tie while the rest of the men were wearing ties.

Olivia stepped in the room, and everyone stopped talking. Several of them including her sister and best friend were with her when she picked out her gowns, but nothing prepared them for this moment.

Olivia was wearing a custom made Galia Lahav Pricilla wedding gown. The gown had pearls that went all the way down the back of her gown. It was designed with floral applique. It was made with five layers of fabric.

She had chosen to wear a veil after hearing Fitz saying he preferred it, and Mellie refused to wear one. Her veil had a lace trim that matched her gown. The veil was 3 ½ meters long with a blusher.

For the ceremony she was wearing a pair of blue crystal embellished Rene Caovilla pumps as her something blue.

There was not a dry eye in the room, and the glam squad and Sheila were ready to touch everyone's makeup including their own. Brides often say they want to look and feel like a princess on their wedding day. Olivia looked like the most stunning princess any of them had ever seen.

Olivia's parents were now in the room, and they were speechless as they looked at their daughter. She was glowing from head to toe, and there was no doubt that she was ready to marry her soul mate.

Maya went over first and shared a long and loving embrace with her daughter. " _You look so beautiful baby. The dress looks even better today than the final fitting."_

Olivia kissed her mom's cheek, _"Thank you mom for everything that you have done for me. For always being there for me. For giving up your career to be a full-time mom. For guiding me when I was lost, and almost giving up the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than words can ever._

Maya grabbed her daughter's hand, " _You never have to thank me for being your mom. Both you and your sister are my greatest treasures other than your dad. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. We are just so proud of you for not settling. Fitz is your soul mate. I will rest knowing that we have handed you over to a man that loves you more than himself at times."_

Eli came and took one of Olivia's hands. He thought today would be beyond difficult, and in some ways it is. His oldest was finally getting married, and to a man that worshipped the ground that she walks on. He remembered the chat he had with Fitz the night before.

 **Flashback**

Fitz walked into the suite where Eli was nursing a glass of scotch. Fitz fixed himself a glass.

" _Pops you okay?"_

Eli looked up _, "Yeah, just thinking about the ceremony tomorrow. Giving away my oldest. The one who was wiser than me more times than I can count."_

Fitz looked at Eli _, "Pops, you are not losing your daughter. You are gaining two sons, and my parents are gaining two daughters. We selected a house where we were closer to everyone so you would have access to us, Ella, and your future grandchildren. You are not losing us. Olivia is going to be around I assure you."_

Eli didn't say anything for a moment, " _You promise me."_

" _I promise you won't lose your daughter."_

" _No promise me I won't lose any of you. That means you, Olivia, Ella, and my future grandbabies…"_

" _Never Pops. Without you I wouldn't be the man I needed to be to Olivia. I am glad that I have the relationship I have now with my dad, but we both know that took some time. You helped me, and showed me how to navigate that path without being bitter. I love you too much to let you go. I need you just as much as I need my own dad. I need you for different things."_

Eli nodded. The two shared a long embrace sealing the deal.

 **End Flashback**

Eli looked at his daughter, " _You are going to be so happy."_

" _I know daddy, but you are still my daddy. Please believe me when I say that I promise I am not going to marry Fitz, and forget where I came from."_

Eli chuckled, " _You too really belong together. Your future husband gave me a similar spill last night."_

Olivia smiled, _"Then you should know we mean it."_

" _I do baby girl. I'm not sad. It is just hard to let you go. Even with Jake you still depended on me. Fitz came along and changed everything for the better. I am not mad or sad about that. Just sad that it is time to let go."_

Olivia hugged her dad. They shared a long embrace. Before she pulled back she whispered to her dad _, "Don't worry we are going to give you several grandchildren to tide you over."_

Eli nodded looking forward to the day.

The jeweler came in with all of the jewelry. For the ladies they were fitted with a three-stone drop diamond necklace in 18k white gold, diamond floral earrings in platinum, and a diamond tennis bracelet.

Eli had chosen Olivia's jewelry. His last gift to his daughter before marriage. He had selected a 10k diamond tennis bracelet in platinum, a floating diamond solitaire pendant in platinum, and a pair of intense yellow diamond drop earrings in platinum and 18k yellow gold.

Olivia truly felt like a princess. She felt like she was ready. Her gown was her something new, her mother-in-law told her that she was taking care of her something old, her something borrowed a silk handkerchief that her great grandmother had hand sewn for special occasions, and her blue pumps were her something blue. There was one final item that would complete the bride.

Sharon came over and handed her a box. There was a note at the top.

Olivia opened the note. She immediately recognized the handwriting. She smiled.

The note read: **Livvie, I feel like I have been waiting my whole life for this moment. I can't wait to be your husband. I promise to love you, and to take care of you to the best of my ability. I will never intentionally hurt you. I promise you will never regret marrying me. Inside is a gift that was also passed down to me. I couldn't bear to part with it the first time I was married. It didn't feel right. Now I know why. You are it for me. The woman of my dreams. My soul mate and the only person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, and I will see you soon. Enjoy your something old.**

Olivia opened up the box, and inside of the box was an heirloom. Sharon explained that her great grandmother had passed down the diamond hairpin. Since she had boys in the will it expressed that Fitz should give it to his future wife as it was given to her by her husband.

It was a stunning piece, and when Terri put it in her hair it truly completed the look. She was the bell of the ball, and she was ready to marry her prince.

It was almost time for the men to be taken to the ceremony location. Fitz was in his suite alone trying to gather his thoughts before heading down to the shuttle that was going to take them to the ceremony.

Big Jerry walked into the suite _, "Son your shuttle will be here soon."_

" _Thanks dad. I'll be there in a minute."_

" _Something wrong son."_

" _No absolutely not. Just nerves. Hoping Livvie doesn't change her mind."_

Big Jerry walked over to his son _, "Son, Liv is just as much in love with you as you are with her. She is not even thinking about not walking down that aisle."_

" _I know dad. I just want it so bad. I want her. I need her. I can't live without her."_

Big Jerry handed him a small box with an envelope.

Fitz opened the box and smiled.

The note simply read: **"I can't wait to marry you Fitz. This is what love is supposed to feel like, and I am never letting you go. I'll see you soon. I'll be the one in white."**

Inside of the box was a pair of engraved infinity cufflinks with his initials on one and hers on the other with their wedding date.

Big Jerry saw his son immediately relax. He helped him change his cufflinks. They grabbed their coats before heading downstairs to catch the shuttle.

It was now time for the ceremony.

The bridesmaids were given their bouquet. Olivia had selected sunny fifteen stems of yellow mini calla lilies.

The ladies loved the bouquet. It completed their looks.

Olivia was indecisive about her own bouquet so she let the florist design hers. The woman who owned the shop was friends of her parents. She trusted her.

She did not let Olivia down. She had designed a glamourous bouquet. It consisted of classic white cymbidium orchids accented with seashells & wrapped in contrasting sea glass double satin ribbon.

It was an emotional moment, because the seashells were in honor of Cyrus, and his love for the beach. For the first time Olivia felt at peace with Cyrus's death. She still missed him like crazy, but she knew he would want her to be happy and she was happy with Fitz.

The men were at the ceremony site. They were being fitted with their boutonnieres before it was time for them to move into position.

Teddy & the groomsmen were wearing a purple mini calla lily boutonniere with a double satin ribbon accent.

Fitz was wearing a lavender rose.

Once everyone was fitted it was time to start the ceremony. In honor of their daughter they decided to walk down the aisle to one of her favorite songs that James and now Olivia often sang to her.

The minister, groomsman, best man, and Fitz walked out first.

 **Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby**

 **Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh oh**

 **Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops**

Then it was the ladies turn as they made their way down the aisle. After everyone was in position the minister asked them to rise.

After a few moments Olivia & her dad stepped around the curtain.

Olivia looked at Fitz who immediately teared up which caused her to get emotional. She made sure to take her time as she walked down the aisle. She wanted to soak in the moment as she walked towards her man. 

**High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me**

 **Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?**

 **Well I see trees of green and red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world**

 **Well I see skies of blue  
And I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world**

Fitz knew that Olivia would look stunning on their wedding day, but nothing prepared him for this moment. She literally looked like stepped off the cover of a magazine.

He thought he was prepared for this moment. He had done this before, but it was totally different. He knew it was with the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Seeing her tear up as well didn't help, but as she walked towards him it seemed like the rest of the world just faded away it was just the two of them.

 **The colors…**

 **The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Singing, "How do you do?"  
They're really singing, "I, I love you."**

 **I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world world**

 **Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me**

 **Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can't I?**

 **Minister**

 **We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage; which is an honorable estate, instituted in the necessities of our being, and dedicated to the happiness of mankind; an estate not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in all sincerity.**

 **To be true, this outward form must be a symbol of that which is inner and real, a sacred personal union, which a church may solemnize and a state make legal, but which only love can create and mutually fulfil.**

 **To endure, the marriage of these two persons must be a consecration of each to the other, and of both to the wider community of which their lives are a part.**

 **Love is a great thing, and thorough good. By itself, it makes everything that is heavy, light, and it bears evenly all that is uneven.**

 **Love carries a burden which is no burden; it will not be kept back by anything low and mean; it desires to be free from all worldly affectations and not to be entangled by any outward prosperity or by adversity subdued.**

 **Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, and pleads no excuse of impossibility.**

 **Love is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect, where he or she who does not love would faint and lie down.**

 **Though weary, love is not tired; though pressed, love is not straightened; though alarmed, love is not confounded; but as a living flame, it forces its way upward and securely passes through all.**

 **Love is active and sincere.**

 **Minister to Groom**

 **Fitzgerald** **, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?**

 **Groom**

 **I Will.**

 **Minister to Bride**

 **Olivia** **, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?**

 **Bride**

 **I Will.**

 **Groom**

 **Minister**

 **The couple have also written some personal vows they wrote for each other**

 **Fitz:** **Olivia** **, you are so many things to me, and I am sure you will be many more in our life together. No one is perfect, but with all of your strengths and weaknesses, and with all of mine, together we ARE perfect. You complete me in more ways than I could have thought possible. I knew before my heart did that we were made for each other. Now my heart has caught up, and the joy that I feel from the love that I have for you is incomparable, and I know that you feel the same because your love radiates from you and surrounds me in warmth.**

 **Because of all of these things, I want with all my heart, to be the best person I can be for you. I will love you forever. I will laugh with you when times are good, and I will lift you up when times are hard. I will be the joy of your heart, and I will be the food of your soul. I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses, and hold you with passion. My affection will know no bounds. With this ring I give to you my body, my mind, my soul, my ENTIRE BEING**

 **Both of them were emotional, and if you looked around most everyone was either crying or tearing up after hearing Fitz speak his vows. Now it was Olivia's turn.**

 **Olivia:** **Fitz over a** **year ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known.**

 **You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried.**

 **You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side.**

 **To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor.**

 **Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my day.**

 _ **Groom takes Bride's right hand in his own and repeats after minister:**_

 **I,** **Fitzgerald** **, take you,** **Olivia** **, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. (He had selected a ten carat cushion cut diamond eternity ring in platinum)**

 **Bride repeats after Minister**

 **I,** **Olivia** **, take you,** **Fitzgerald** **, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. (She had selected for him a diamond eternity ring in platinum)**

 **Minister**

 **Minister: Let it be known that Fitzgerald & Olivia do not enter this commitment alone. Ella, will you please come forward and stand between your Father and Mother. Over time, the three of you have gotten to know each other; sharing meals, hanging out, and just spending time together. You have successfully melded into a modern-day family.**

 **[Parents give gift to child. It is a strand of Premier Akoya cultured pearls.]**

 **Fitz to Ella  
Ella, I want you to know how lucky I feel every day just knowing you. You are the energy that flows through my veins. You inspire me and I can't imagine the man that I would have become without you in my life. Thank you for accepting into your world. You are an amazing young lady and an honorable human being that I am proud to call my daughter. I love you.**

 **Olivia to Ella  
Ella, I have known you since the day you were born. . . You and your father are the people who know me best in this world, the people I eat with every day, the first I see in the morning and the last at night. The two of you are my strength and my world. We are the fearsome threesome, and I consider you to be one of the most important people in my life. I love you.**

The three of them shared a long embrace, and there was not a dry eye in the room by the time Ella went back to her seat.

 **Inasmuch as** **Fitzgerald** **and** **Olivia** **have consented together in marriage, and have witnessed the same before you, and thereto have pledged their faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You are now wed.**

 **May you always remain sweethearts and friends.  
May your marriage be full of kindness.  
May the years bring you happiness and contentment.  
Forever love.**

 **You may kiss the bride.**

 **Fitz did not have to be told twice. The pair shared a passionate exchange before coming up for air.**

 **He finally pulled back and his smile was wide. He winked at his wife, "Hi Mrs. Grant…"**

 **An equally happy Olivia looked at her husband, "Hi my husband…"**

 **A/N-They are officially married. So while the focus was on the wedding I wanted to give you a preview of what they will be facing when they finally return back home which won't be for a couple of chapters. For this story the next update will be the reception, then the family vacation, then the honeymoon before they return home.**

 **There will be another hint of a change in the reception. So for those of you who are asking if about Mellie & Jake the couple will face them in a very interesting way? **

**I would expect to see another update on this story the week after next. I am posting updates on my other stories. Hope you enjoy…**

 **Check my Twitter account. I decided to grace you with pictures. Trying to get back in the habit of doing that as I know many of the readers like to see what I have selected as part of the story.**

 **I borrowed some of the verbiage of the wedding vows at . If you didn't catch the song it was "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".**


	11. It's Time to Party

It was official they were now husband and wife. They had been taken away on a horse drawn carriage. They were in their own world. Sharing kisses and only coming up for air for a second before kissing each other again.

Back in the United States they were breaking news. They had allowed one outlet to stream their wedding online, and break the news. The anchor was a friend of Olivia's, and they had done favors to help each other out. Olivia knew this would solidify her, and she would finally get her own show.

Mellie was in her office waiting for her personal assistant to arrive with some gowns to choose for an upcoming charity ball when she saw breaking news. She turned it up expecting to hear about someone being shot, a bombing, but nothing prepared her for the news on her screen.

They had done it. They had left the country, and had a destination wedding with all the bells and whistle. It was clear from the footage that this had been planned. That bothered her, but not as much as the report that they would be sitting down with the newlyweds when they returned from their honeymoon.

She knew that no amount of money would get her the scoop ahead of time. She would just have to wait. The plus side was she knew that they would not be surprising them by saying he was running for office. The bad thing was she had no idea what they were up to. That didn't sit too well with her, and from the sounds of it that interview was a month away.

Andrew was walking by her office when she called him. He stepped in the room, " _What is it Mellie?"_

" _Did you know about this?"_

" _About what?"_

" _Your best friend left the country and had a destination wedding, and they will be sitting down for their first interview as a married couple. They must have some news other than they got married."_

Andrew looked at Mellie like she lost her mind.

" _Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"_

" _Did you forget that Fitz & I are no longer friends. See Mellie I know that you live in a different world, but when you sleep with your best friend's wife then you don't remain friends Mellie. I don' get invites to celebrate with him anymore. I know you are trying to think of a way to get back at Fitz & Olivia especially Olivia, but I am only going to say this once. Olivia Pope now Grant is the best in the business, and that is a fact. When you go after her you better give her all you got, and for the record that still won't be enough so back off Mellie. Be thankful for what you got."_

Andrew walked out the room knowing that Mellie wouldn't give up, but he wasn't going to help her ruin herself. He hoped she tried something, because that would be the only way to get rid of her by default.

Back in Punta Cana they had arrived at a secluded place on the beach where they were going to take portraits with the bridal party, and their parents.

Fitz helped his wife down and she fell into his arm, " _Are you happy Mrs. Grant?"_

Olivia looked at her husband, " _I didn't know I could be this happy."_

" _Me either babe…"_

" _You are my husband…"_

" _And you are my wife till death do us part…"_

" _Which better not be for a very long time mister…"_

" _I don't plan on it. We have some brothers and sisters to make for Ella!"_

" _That we do…"_

" _Come on wifey it is time to celebrate one of the best days of our lives…."_

She knew he meant other than the adoption of Ella, and any future children that they bore.

While the bridal party was taking pictures the guests were enjoying a variety of Hors D' Oeuvres:

 **-Beef Carpaccio**

 **-House Smoked Salmon**

 **-Mini Maryland Blue Crab Cakes**

 **-Coconut Curry Bay Shrimp**

 **Korean Beef Short Ribs**

 **-Tenderloin Lamp Chops**

The couple also had some hot stations.

There was a France Station that had Muscovy Duck, Confit Crepe, Leek and Goat Cheese Tartlets, and Brie en Croute.

There was also a Pasta station that had the choice of Portobello Ravioli, Orecchiette, and Sweet Potato Gnocchi.

Back on the beach the photographer had gotten carried away. They were such a carefree group, and the shots were so easy to capture.

The couple had arranged for their photobook to originally include 210 shots with luxury shots, a vintage shoot, and an edited video. This was in addition to their engagement shoot, rehearsal dinner, and the reception which was also being shot as they were taking their were photos with their bridal party and family.

The couple was having the time of their lives creating this memory. It had been years since either of them had taken pictures with their family so it was a special moment to capture it on their special day.

Olivia had asked their photographer to capture additional shots of them with Ella. This would be their first official portraits as a family.

The rest of the bridal party watched the three of them make magic in front of the camera. The three of them were so happy especially Ella. While she was happy with Cyrus and James they saw a different glow with Olivia & Fitz. They didn't want anything from her than to be herself. A weight was lifted off her little heart. She knew she had a home to go to, and they were not letting her go.

After they finished with pictures Olivia was taken to a special suite at the reception site so she can change.

For the reception she stepped into a Pnina Tornai V-neck sheath gown with lace and a natural waistline. It was floor length with a chapel train with lace embellishments.

Fitz smiled when she walked out the suite, _"Damn, I am a lucky man…"_

Olivia smiled loving the reaction from her husband _, "I would say we both lucked out."_

The couple linked hands and were taken to view their reception space for the first time.

When they stepped inside of the tent they gasped in awe of what they saw before them. When you are picking out items individually you try to imagine the finished product, and the couple both silently agreed the finished product was ten times better.

They had decided on round tables. Each one of them was covered in white table clothes, and the tables rotated with either a Satin Victorian lilac or a Satin Sangria overlay. For the napkins they had selected a contemporary lilac bloom with matching menu, place cards, and table cards.

The guests would be eating on L' Object Legean Platinum China. For their flatware they were using a five-piece sterling setting, and for stemware they would be drinking out of Moser Splendid White Wine Glasses with 24k Gold Accents.

They had selected three centerpieces to go on the tables.

Guests would either see a luxurious silver footed bowl with lavender roses and purple mokara orchids accented by lanterns and scatte red votive candles. A Caribbean inspired centerpiece of pink ginger lilies, pink anthurium, pink calla lilies, fuchsia dendrobium orchids, and peach roses with conch shells, seashells, and votive candles. Finally, they had selected a romantic centerpiece of white hydrangeas, calla lilies, Casablanca lilies, and white and lavender roses set in a silver footed bowl.

Then for the sweetheart table they had a centerpiece with three silver julep cups with lavender rose and calla lilies with a twelve-inch matte Peter lantern.

It was time to get the reception started. The guests were wowed by the fire dancers. The bridal party, and the bride and groom walked underneath them.

Then they performed for everyone, and by the time the performance was over everyone was captivated. They received a standing ovation.

Now it was time for the DJ to take over. Olivia had done some work for DJ Chris Harris so he offered to do their wedding, and the couple happily accepted.

He announced that it was time for the bride & groom to have their first dance. They had selected "For You I will by Monica.

First Dance

 **When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do.**

 **I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will.**

 **I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter**

Everyone watched as the couple dance around the dance floor. Their family and friends in tears, because they knew the hurt and pain both of them experienced to get to this moment.

This was devastating, extraordinary, life changing love. The kind of love you pray that your children get, but never expect. If anyone doubted their love watching them move on the floor in this moment and time you just knew.

 **No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here**

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling. Fitz kissed them away. He whispered in her ear, " _Those better be happy tears."_

She pulled back and looked at her husband, _"The happiest tears I have ever shed…."_

 **I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong**

" _Good that means that I am doing my job"_

" _You are just like the song I have thought about you standing beside me through thick and thin…"_

 **I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)  
I will be your hero your strength  
anything you need (I will be..)  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you  
For you I will**

 **Fitz smile,** _"Says the woman that trusted me on the first meeting. Who spent days coming up with the perfect plan to get me out of my marriage unscathed. That same woman who made that horrible memory of my 40_ _th_ _birthday go away, by giving me the best birthday I have ever had."_

 **For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oooooh  
For you I will die  
With every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
And I'll do anything**

 **I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time**

" _Yeah well you have crossed a couple of oceans for me. You saved me when I was drowning after Uncle Cyrus and James died. Even when I turned my back on you. You waited on me to get it right, and never threw it in my face. I promise as your wife to never hurt you like that again. I love you too much to do that."_

 **Promise you (Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,**

 **I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need, (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will let you wait for all times  
Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)  
I promise you  
For you I will**

" _And I promise Livvie that I will cross any ocean I need have to cross to save you because you are my wife, my partner, and my soul mater. That is my job, and other than being a father it is one I take most seriously. I love you my precious wife."_

" _Love you more my loving husband…"_

They shared a short but passionate kiss before pulling apart. It was now time for the father/daughter dance. They had selected Hero by Mariah Carey. Eli & Ella were escorted to the dance floor. The couple switched partners

 **Father/Daughter Dance**

 **There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away**

 **And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

Olivia looked her dad in the eyes. She kissed each of his cheeks and said, " _Thank you for trusting me that night when you came to check on me and saw me with Fitz."_

Eli smiled, _"I didn't have a choice. I knew that neither of you had realized it yet, but you had already fallen in love with each other. Time just had to catch up."_

Olivia nodded knowing her dad was right. She put her head on his shoulders like she did when she was a little girl. It caused Maya to tear up knowing her husband would never forget this moment.

 **It's a long, road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear**

At first Ella danced with her dad. She was tall for her age, but her dad was over six feet so he was still a giant towering over her.

He smiled and nodded at her. She remembered when he came to her school dance, and they danced for the first time. She slipped her shoes off, and stepped on top of her dad's foot. He began to glide them around the room causing the room to tear up at the emotional moment including Olivia.

 **And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look insi** **de** **you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

Ella looked at her dad, _"Dad, thank you for seeing me when you first met me. When Jake would come to the house he would act as if I didn't exist. More importantly thank you for giving me a home, and becoming my dad after my dad's died."_

Fitz looked at his daughter _, "Honey, it was never a choice. I knew you were a package deal, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Other than gaining Olivia as my wife being able to adopt you has been my happiest moment. I hate why I had to adopt you, but not that I had to. I love you, and your mom and I know you will be a great big sister when the time comes."_

 **Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on**

If they thought watching the couple have their first dance was emotional watching the father/daughter share their special moment was beyond touching especially Fitz & Ella.

 **There will be tomorrow  
In time you'll find the way**

 **And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you**

As the song ended it was it was clear that although Olivia was a married woman she still saw her dad as her hero, and Ella would always see Fitz as a hero for loving her as a god child and now more importantly as his child.

The final dance was Mother/Son dance. Fitz had chosen a Song for Mama by Boys to Men. He walked over and asked him mom to dance.

 **Mother/Son**

 **You taught me everything  
Everything you've given me  
I'll always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah  
There isn't anything  
Or anyone that I could be  
And it just wouldn't feel right  
If I didn't have you by my side  
You were there for me to love and care for me  
When skies were gray  
Whenever I was down  
You were always there to comfort me  
And no one else can be  
What you have been to me you will always be  
You will always be the girl  
In my life for all times**

 **Mama, Mama you know I love you  
Oh you know I love you  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart**

Sharon looked up at her son, " _I'm proud of the man you became despite our short comings as parents. I know I let you down as much as your dad and again I am sorry."_

" _We might have had a period where we were lost as a family, but make no mistake I am not the man I am with you mom and I thank you. Families have moments, but the important thing is that we all found our way back to each other."_

Sharon nodded.

" _Mom, do you mind if I dance with mama as well."_

Sharon smiled, _"I think she will like that. I love you son…"_

" _Love you more."_

They walked over to Maya, _"Mama, if you don't mind I would like to share a dance with my other mom."_

Maya couldn't stop the tears from falling as she took his hand, and they made their way to the dance floor.

 **Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul**

 **You're always there for me  
Have always been around for me even when I was bad  
You showed… **

**You're always there for me  
Have always been around for me even when I was bad  
You showed me right from my wrong  
Yes you did  
And you took up for me  
When everyone was downin' me  
You always did understand  
You gave me strength to go on  
There was so many times  
Looking back when I was so afraid  
And then you come to me and say to me  
I can face anything  
And no one else can do  
What you have done for me**

" _Mama, thank you for being there for me when I needed you. Thank you for being that other mom that I needed. For giving me the wisdom to never give up on my relationship. For giving me the courage and understanding to be a parent. Most importantly thank you for sharing one of your most precious gifts. Your daughter. I promise you won't ever regret that decision I will treasure her, your granddaughter, and any future children that we have you have my word."  
_

 **You'll always be, you will always be  
The girl in my life, ooh oh**

 **Mama, Mama you know I love you  
Oh you know I love you  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul**

 **Never gonna go a day without you  
Fills me up just thinkin' about you  
I'll never go a day  
Without my mama**

 _Maya smiled through her tears, "I never thought twice about gifting her to you. For you see you gifted her to me first. I had lost my daughter for some time. Some of it was due to my husband's expectations, and some of it was due to Jake. She was settling, and she was doing it for all the wrong reasons. The moment you came into her life that changed. Not only did I get back the daughter I raised, but I got to physically see her and enjoy her. I got to see her let her hair down, and enjoy the fruits of her labor. I realized for the first time in her adult life she was truly happy and living. So thank you. I am honored that Sharon is kind enough to share her sons with us. You are also a gift. You and Teddy giving us the large family we wanted, but we let our careers and life get in the way."_

 **Mama, Mama you know I love you  
Oh you know I love you  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama I just want you to know lovin' you is like food to my soul**

 **Loving you is like food to my soul  
Ohhhh yeah yeah  
You are the food to my soul  
Yes you are**

Maya wiped his tears, and he did the same. Everyone else was just in over load at that moment. As the song ended Fitz said, " _Mom feels the same way. I love you mama…"_

" _Love you more son…"_

Everyone needed an emotional break so it was a good thing that it was time for dinner to be served.

For their meal the guests were started with main lobster bisque en croute, and a Romaine Caesar salad with saved parmesan, herb croutons, and creamy Caesar.

Appetizers were wild mushroom ravioli and duck fole gras torchon.

For their entrees they were given the choice of:

 **-Lobster tail & Filet Mignon**

 **-Jumbo shrimp & New York Strip**

 **-Spinach Feta Chicken Roulade**

The entrees would be served with whipped truffle potatoes, asparagus, glazed carrots, wild mushrooms, and peppercorn sauce.

There were two full service bars open, and the servers were giving them a choice of Domaine Ramonet Montrachet Grand Cru, Cote de Beaune, 2009 Chateau Margaux, or Tosti' Atele Moscato d'Asti wine to drink.

For the few children they were given a choice of sparkling cider or juice to drink in their wine glass.

After the couple ate they began to mingle, and greet their guests. It was important that they could actually mingle and talk with their guest which is why they refused to have this over the top number of guests.

Besides they wanted the people who witnessed their nuptials to know them personally for the most part.

The couple were in the middle of talking with Stephen and Abby when Big Jerry came over.

He waited until the couple gave him their attention.

Big Jerry said, _"I know this is your wedding, and I wouldn't ask you to do this unless I thought you would regret it. Robert Caldwell is in a room down the hall. He has to leave soon so he can fly back, and he really wants to speak to you."_

The couple could tell that Big Jerry wasn't trying to turn their reception into some business affair. They could see it in his eyes so they followed him.

Once in the room Fitz greeted his godfather. Robert said, ' _Congrats to the both of you."_

They thanked him.

Robert said, " _I know this is your wedding and reception so I won't take up much of your time. Big Jerry informed me that it would be some time before you returned home."_

Fitz nodded _, "Yes, we are going on a European Disney cruise with our daughter before we go on our honeymoon."_

Robert smiled, _"Well I know she will enjoy it. Marsha sent you a wedding gift, but I am hoping that you will accept the one I am about to offer you as well."_

The couple looked at him giving him their full attention.

" _I am not going to beat around the bush. I am not happy with the Ballard's, and how they have handled the Caldwell Corporation as of late. For some time, the board and I were in discussions on how to handle it. Then I heard that you two have merged your company to become one, and it will officially open when you return."_

Olivia nodded, " _Yes, while we are gone they are finishing up old cases, and looking at potential clients for us to take on."_

" _Well I don't know if there is some kind of vote involved, but I am interested in moving the company and we are hoping that you are willing to take us on."_

Fitz looked at his godfather, " _What do you mean Uncle Robert? Do you have any pressing matters?"_

" _None that can't wait until the two of you return. Jake is not like his dad. Olivia, I am sorry I am not trying to ruin your day."_

Olivia shrugged, _"Trust me you are not Mr. Caldwell. I am standing beside my King…"_

He smiled, _"Good you can call me Uncle Robert. You married my godson. Hopefully I will see you around."_

" _I can do that Uncle Robert"_

" _Good, anyway he has been missing things. We have lost business that we should have never lost. Employee practices that he was responsible for have slipped, and I have reason to believe that he has slept with a couple of the women causing some problems. If I hold off too much longer he is going to ruin my business, and my family and I have worked too hard."_

Fitz looked at his wife, " _It is up to you honey. Although it will require lawyers a lot of what Uncle Robert requires is crisis management, acquisitions, and international dealing. Meaning you are the smarter one between the two of us. He'll need you more, and I would pick up the slack."_

" _Stop talking like that. We are equals. That being said Uncle Robert is family, and this is business. it sounds like a couple more months of this, and the fallout could be catastrophic."_

She looked at Robert, _"So I just want to be clear. This is more than just cleaning up the Ballard's mess correct?"_

Robert nodded, _"Yes, I need the mess cleaned up, and then I want you to keep us going. Like Fitz said recommendations on dealings, mergers, and such. I know your associates are capable, but I would prefer you run lead most of the time."_

Olivia nodded, _"I understand."_

She looked at her husband. She knew that if they took the Caldwell Corporation that the Ballard's were losing almost half of their business, but this was business and there was no way she was about to turn Robert down. Technically he was family, and he would solidify their new business. She would get her team started on it while they were gone so by the time she returned she could come in, and fix it."

Olivia said, " _You are a public company so it will become public when we turn in the paperwork. I can have my team go ahead, and get your records so they can investigate and have a full report and suggestions waiting when we return. Fitz & I have an interview scheduled shortly when we return. We can hint at the end to a big business announcement to give us time to fix, and give Kimberly the exclusive on the merger."_

 _Robert nodded, "Perfect. I look forward to do business with you when you return. For now, enjoy your reception and vacation."_

Fitz smiled _, "We will Uncle Robert. Expect a call from Stephen, and Huck & Harrison will come by and pick everything up. Expect them to select a time that no one expects like the wee hours of the morning. If Jake get suspicions let the team know. Olivia has trained them they can get you through this until we return."_

Robert agreed. The three of the shared a loving embrace, and the couple thanked him for attending the wedding along with Mr. Shaw.

The couple excused themselves and went back to mingling for the remainder of dinner hour. Before they headed over to the next tent for the party the couple informed them that someone had a surprise for them.

The couple went back to their sweetheart table.

A few moments later Ella steps up.

She began, _"I wanted to do something special for my parents on their wedding day. They are the reason that I was not thrown back into the foster care system. My mom has been there for me from the moment that I was adopted by my dad's. She would take time to do girl stuff with me. She would do my hair most of the time since my dads could only do simple stuff. When my mom started seeing my dad he was nice to me the moment he met me. I was not invisible or a nuisance to him. He did things with me even when mom had to work so I knew it wasn't about getting on her good side. He really liked me, and that made me feel special. When I lost both of my dad's I was sad they were gone, but I was lost and angry. I had finally been given a home, and it was gone in a flash. I never thought mom and dad would want me. They were about to get married, and have their own family. Where would I fit in. I found out right in between them. I know many of you know my parents from their jobs, or work they do in the community. On their wedding day I just wanted to once again thank them from the bottom of my heart for not just taking me as a charity case, but really loving me. For treating me like I was their birth daughter. I wanted everyone to see my mom and dad."_

She had gone to Huck with her idea, and he was more than happy to help her put it together. The background music was **"Family Reunion"** by the O'Jays.

 **It's so nice to see  
All the folks you love together  
Sittin' and talkin' 'bout  
All the things that's been goin' down**

 **It's been a long, long time  
Since we had a chance to get together**  
 **Nobody knows the next time we see each other  
Maybe years and years from now**

The first set of pictures were of Ella & Olivia. Pictures that Fitz had never seen before. When a picture came up of Olivia holding Ella as a baby his mind began to wander. Is that how she would look when she was holding their baby.

Olivia looked over at her husband, and could tell his mind was wandering. She knew why. She leaned over and smiled, " _I'll be even happier because that baby was made out our love for each other."_

He smiled and nodded.

There were a couple more pictures of her and Ella before his time, and he truly enjoyed that moment.

 **Family reunion {Got to have}  
A family reunion  
Family reunion  
{It's so nice to come together} To come together  
{To get together}**

 **I wish grandma could see  
The whole family  
I sure miss her face  
And her warm and tender embrace**

 **And if grandpa was here  
I know he'd be smiling for me a tear  
To see what he has done  
All the offsprings from his daughters and sons**

The next set of pictures were emotional, because they were pictures of Ella with both James and Cyrus.

The couple had never wanted Ella to forget them. She had pictures in her room. There were pictures in the house, and Olivia had created an album for her as well.

It looked like she used some of the pictures in the album.

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling. Fitz scooted closer, and she welcomed his embrace. As emotional as it was to see the pictures she loved it.

 **A family reunion (Gonna have)  
A family reunion (Ooh, ooh)  
Family reunion  
(It's so nice to come together) To come together  
(To get together)**

 **Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...  
At least once a year we should have**

The next set of pictures were of Olivia, Cyrus, and James. Some of the three of them and other just her with one or the other.

Sure she shed a couple of tears, but she was happy. Especially when she saw a picture of her and Cyrus at the beach collecting seashells.

He was grumpy at times, but he loved life.

 **Family reunion  
A family reunion (We need to do it for the young)  
Family reunion  
(It'll be nice, it'll be nice to come together) To come together  
To get together**

 **Family reunion (Sister knows, heaven knows)  
A family reunion (It's good to see you)  
Family reunion (I said we are sinkin' hands, makin' plans)  
(Maybe next year) To come together (Maybe next year)**

 **A family reunion (Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...)  
A family reunion {We gotta have, we gotta have}  
Family reunion (It'll be nice, it'll be so nice)  
(To come together) To come together  
(To get together)**

The next set of slides showed the couple in the beginning stages of their relationship. There were a couple shots that included Ella, but the couple was shocked.

It was clear that their daughter was ultimately telling their love store. How she found some of these pictures of them on some of their dates she was clueless, but it was great.

 **You know the family is the solution to the world's problems today  
Now let's take a look at the family  
In the family the father is like the head, the leader, the director  
Not domineering, but showing love, guidance  
For everyone else in the family  
Now if we could get all the fathers of the world  
To stand up and be fathers  
That would be great**

Seeing pictures of them when they celebrated becoming an official couple and their one-year anniversary were wonderful.

It was special for them to see their relationship through the lens. The guests were enjoying this treat that Ella put together. For anyone that didn't believe in love or true love they were quickly changing their mind.

 **Then we have mothers  
Who are the right arm of the father  
There's supposed to-to-to do the cooking  
Raise the children, do the sewing  
And help the father to guide and direct  
Then there's the son  
The son, most sons are like imitators of their father  
So we're back again to the father  
And he is guiding in the right way  
The son is definitely gonna be alright  
Then we have the daughter  
Watching her mother  
Be-because sooner or later she's gonna be a mother  
And she'll have her own sons and daughters**

Next up was Fitz's birthday, and for the first time he saw his face when he realized that his wife had surprised him with a do over birthday party. The emotions on his face said it all.

Ella was given a picture of the couple on the dance floor that Sharon had gotten from the photographer. As you watched the two of them you almost felt like you were intruding on a private moment, but you couldn't look away from them.

Looking at that picture you knew it would lead to today.

 **It don't, it don't just stop there with the family or  
Of-of yours or mine  
It's a universal family  
Under one divine purpose  
And one divine father  
That is if we all come together no matter what color, race, creed  
Because that's all in the head whether you wanna believe it or not  
'Cause you'll bleed**

Finally, there were pictures of the engagement. For those who didn't know the story. Ella gave them a quick rundown through pictures.

Olivia looked at her husband and smiled. She had no words so she simply leaned in and kissed him.

He happily returned the kiss. Just excited that she was now his legally.

 **Hoo...  
Family, family reunion  
It'll be nice, so nice, so nice**

Once the video ended everyone stood up and applauded not only the video, but the great job that Ella had done.

She had put in all the work. Huck just helped the project come together.

Fitz & Olivia stood up and she ran into her parent's arms where they shared an emotional moment that lasted minutes. None of them heard or saw the photographer capture the moment.

Olivia kissed her daughter's forehead, " _That was beautiful honey thank you."_

Fitz agreed _, "I am so proud of you sweetheart, thank you."_

Ella was so happy that they loved it.

The couple knew it was time for the next part of the reception so they kept Ella with them. She sat on her dad's lap while the attendants finish clearing the dishes, and made sure the next tent was ready for everyone.

It was time to party. The guests were taken over to another tent where they would dance the night away. It was also where the desserts were.

In the center on the back wall stood their wedding cake, and it was a work of beauty. It was a four-tier square custom white and purple fondant contemporary modern wedding cake with stripes, diamonds, curlicues quilting design, and edible lower topper.

In addition to the cake was a donut tower lined with apples and cider.

There was also a pie pop dessert stand with their initials ignited up with assorted cake pops.

There was a dessert table that had various cakes, brownies, cookies, homemade tarts, and chocolate covered pears.

There was also a cupcake tower, chocolate truffles, French macaroons, and crème Brulee.

Finally, as if that wasn't enough in addition to alcohol they had set a tea bar, hot chocolate stand, iced coffee bar, and to end the night the guest would be able to go to a candy bar and fill up a monogramed bag as full as they wanted to.

For the first part of the evening DJ Chris Harris had the party rocking. Everyone including the couple were on the dance floor.

Then after some time he announced that a band would take over for the rest of the evening.

The couple had a treat for their guests' courtesy of Olivia's parents.

DJ Harris introduced Earth, Wind, and Fire, and the crowd went wild. A stage that had been darkened was now lit.

If the guests thought the tent was rocking before it was on fire.

The group entertained for hours.

It was well after one when the couple's parents went on stage. They had a gift for the couple.

The cruise would not be leaving for three days so they presented the couple with an envelope.

They were sending the coupe to Hard Rock Hotel & Casino in Punta Cana for two days. They would meet them at the port to drop Ella off.

The couple said their good-byes to their family, friends, and daughter before heading out to the awaiting limo.

Their bags were already taken to the suite that their parents had reserved for them.

The couple was happy but exhausted, and it was unspoken that they would be consummating their marriage later that night.

When they arrived they were immediately taken to their suite by their personal assistant that came with the suite. Their parents had reserved the Rock Royalty-Caribbean Sand Suite.

The suite took the couple's breath away. The assistant explained that the suite included a couple's massage, preparation of the spa tub in their room, an aromatherapy and pillow menu, and dinner reservations had been made for later that evening.

The suite included a mini bar that was filled, a double hydro spa tub, private bath with double showers, a balcony with ocean view.

Fitz smiled at his wife. He could see that the day was clearly catching up to her.

He went over to her, " _Let me help you wifey. You can barely keep your eyes open."_

She smiled, " _I'm sorry. I feel like I am ruining the ending to a perfect day…"_

" _Well you aren't. Both of us barely slept the night before, and we were up early to get ready for the wedding, and we are officially in another day. We both need some sleep, and when we wake we will officially began to enjoy being Mr. & Mrs. Grant."_

She was out of her gown standing in a lace bra and panty set.

Fitz picked her up and climbed in the king size bed. She snuggled in her husband's arms. He smiled, _"Later on you are all mine."_

She whispered before she fell asleep, _"I can't wait…"_

After a good night's sleep, the couple were ready to start their day.

They fooled around in the shower, but nothing happened.

They enjoyed breakfast on the balcony before going for their couple's massage. Afterwards the couple was so relaxed that they decided to take a nap before dinner.

Olivia wanted to look good for her husband for their first official dinner date as husband and wife so she pulled out a new cocktail dress that she purchased.

Olivia stepped into a black J Mendel Women's Jacquard Sleeveless Sheath Dress. She had taken her hair down so it was now straight with light curls on the end.

For her makeup she went with a smoky black eye, and on her lips she had on Christian Louboutin Velvet Matte Rouge Lip Colour.

She was now ready to go. All was left was to step in her gold Giuseppe Zanetti Cruel Sandals.

When she stepped into the living room Fitz was standing outside on the balcony enjoying the view. He looked sexy in a custom Black Brothers suit.

When he heard the door opened Fitz turned around and seen his wife for the first time. He could only smile. He thought she was beautiful, and she thought he was handsome.

He handed her the flowers that he had sent up to give to her. She smiled and thanked him for the flowers.

" _Thank you honey for the flowers. They are beautiful!"_

" _Not as beautiful as you are. Is this what I have to look forward to as my wife. Damn you are fine."_

 _Olivia smiled, "Well I might light dress down here and there but I won't let my sexy go now that we are married."_

Fitz nodded _, "I'll accept that..."_

The couple headed down to the restaurant Ciao.

The couple was sat at a corner table that overlooked the beach. It was a romantic room with the lights turned low, and candles on the table.

The waitress came to the table with a bottle of Dom Perignon Champagne.

They toasted to their marriage.

Fitz smiled, " _You are glowing…"_

" _I am. That's what happens when you fall in love with your soulmate."_

Fitz leaned over and kissed her, _"Ditto…"_

The couple enjoyed Beef carpaccio & Caprese salad for their appetizer.

For their entrée they enjoyed lasagna Bolognese.

Finally, for their dessert they shared a slice of traditional tiramisu.

After dinner the couple was not quite ready to call it a night. So they headed over to the casino where they played some Blackjack, Craps, Roulette, and Baccarat.

They enjoyed playing, and even won a thousand dollars. They decided to head back to their room.

When they got on the elevator Olivia knew her husband wanted her, and he wanted her now. He backed her up in a corner. They were the only ones in the elevator.

She had to break eye contact with her husband before she stripped in this elevator.

He slid her dress up and his fingers were circling the outside of her panties. " _I need you…"_

She licked the outside of his ear, " _I need you more…"_

The elevator door opened. Fitz picked her up. She took the key out of her purse, and let them in.

He put her down, and she smiled at the scene before her.

Their spa tub was filled, and it had rose pedals floating in the water. There were also pedals that led to their bed which had a heart made out of pedals. There were candles on each night stand, and as he requested music was playing through the system.

He looked at his wife, " _Don't tell me you have to go in the bathroom, and change. When we go on our honeymoon break it out then."_

" _I wasn't going to. Can you unzip me?"_

Fitz smiled knowing that his wife was up to something. When he unzips the dress, and let it fall a small gasp left his lip.

Underneath the dress was a black Neoprene La Perla Desire Corset.

" _I take it you like what you see…"_

" _No I love what I see…"_

" _Good then take off your clothes."_

She sat on the end of the bed, and watched her husband strip down to his boxers before making his way over to him.

She smiled when she heard the song playing. She looked up at her husband. _"It is so true I love me some him."_

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

He smiled before leaning in and kissing his wife. He pulled back a moment and said, _"And I love me some her…"_

She pulled him down on top of her and began to kiss him with no abandon. They had waited long enough. They would have time for slow love making, but they wanted each other. They would explore another night.

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

He untied her corset, and she used her feet to pull his boxers down. He was now kissing her outer ear causing her to moan just like he liked. He knew she was enjoying herself.

 **All those days and lonely nights  
Have all gone away  
I never thought the day would come  
When we'd more than friends  
You made me smile when I was down  
You turn my world around  
The way you give me love feel so right**

He went down further and slid her panties down. He made his way back up to her clit, and she opened her legs without his asking.

First he slid two fingers in causing her to throw her head back. It felt like it had been forever since they last made love. So much they had to do to prepare for a destination wedding, and make sure their office was set up while they were gone.

 **You took the ease off my mind  
And put it behind  
You were there for all my needs  
So baby – stay**

She was riding her husband's fingers, and before she could blink he replaced his fingers with his tongue causing her to yelp in surprise.

" _Oh baby that feels so good…"_

" _It's about to get a whole lot better"_

Before she could ask what he meant he had slid his fingers back in causing a sensation she couldn't comprend other than it felt heavenly.

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

" _Let go Mrs. Grant you know you want you!"_

Hearing him call her Mrs. Grant did something to her. It hit her all over again that she was making love to her husband.

She fell apart just as her husband instructed.

She whispered, " _I need my husband inside of me…"_

 **Just like a dream come true  
I wished for you  
I have never been so happy 'bout love so new  
You opened my heart to a brand new start  
My love's there wherever you are  
I won't let no one take you away**

Tonight was not the night to deny his wife.

He threw her leg over his shoulder and looked her in the eye as he connected them as one. Neither looked away. Both had tears in the corner of their eyes.

Neither in a rush at this moment. They stare each other in the eyes and smiled. They had made it. They had fought for each other and won. No one would ever come between them.

 **You took the ease off my mind  
And put it behind  
You where there for all my needs - yes**

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

Fitz flipped them over so now they were spooning each other and he slid back in. He was home.

He groaned in her ear, " _Wife…"_

She threw her head back in ecstasy, " _Husband…"_

Both enjoying their new titles and earing the other say it.

 **'Cause you came along  
And changed my life  
Told me things would be all right  
And they were thanks to you  
And now I have the strength to carry on  
In my heart you have a home  
And I never want to be alone  
I love me..**

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

Olivia flipped them over and now she was on top.

For the first time she was riding her husband, and she wanted to make sure he never forgot it.

She was riding him slow thrusting her hips every time she came down driving him crazy like only she could.

She looked down and smiled. She loved knowing that she could make him as crazy as he made her.

He whispered, _"Baby…"_

She knew that meant he was close, and so was she. Tonight in this moment they had to come together.

He sat up and they entwined their fingers. He looked her in the eyes, " _I love you Mrs. Grant…_

" _I love forever and a day Mr. Grant…"_

" _Let go Livvie. I got you back. Today, tomorrow, and for the rest of our life I've got you…"_

She looked him in the eyes _, "Together…"_

She leaned in and kissed him as they let go. Holding onto each other for dear life.

 **I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do**

After a quick shower the couple climbed in the bed. They decided to enjoy the wine, strawberries, and cheese that their personal assistant had left them.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"I need to ask you this because I don't want to discuss it on our vacation with Ella or our honeymoon."_

She looked at her husband and gave him her full attention.

" _Are you sure that you are okay with becoming the firm that handles the Caldwell Corporation?"_

She looked at husband knowing why he was asking, " _I am sure. I know at some point I will have to run into Jake. Now it will be soon rather than later. With us representing the Caldwell's we should at least show our face at the bigger fund raisers for the Republican party, and for Andrew's bigger donor dinners. So we will run into not only him, but Mellie. They are a non-factor in our lives other than their poor choices of how they treated us led us to each other for which I am grateful for. They don't get rewarded for bad behavior any longer. So not only are we taking over, but we are going to take that corporation to places it hasn't even imagined. Together…"_

He looked at his wife, _"Yes, Olivia Pope…"_

" _That is Olivia Grant mister. Olivia Pope couldn't handle them alone, but Olivia Grant can take on anything especially when she has her husband by her side."_

He kissed his wife's forehead, _"Then Olivia Grant when we get home we are going to show them how the Grant's do it."_

She nodded _, "I can't wait…."_

 **A/N-Next up is the European family vacation where we get to see the three of them really bond and become a family. Something they need before a baby comes into the picture. Ella needs reassurance that a baby is not going to replace her. So the next chapter will have some minor heavy moments with lots of fun stuff. I may start the honeymoon or I may make it a stand-alone chapter.**

 **I couldn't help but mess with you guys a little. Give you a preview of things to come when they return home, and I assure you there are a lot of fireworks on the way.**

 **I borrowed the Earth, Wind, and Fire idea from Russell & Ciara Wilson's wedding that took place a couple of months ago. They had them for their entertainment. **

**I am going to try and get back on pace of trying to update at least one story every week, but not sure if I have ever disclosed but I live in North Carolina and on the coast and was heavily affected by Hurricane Matthew. I bore you enough with my medical problems. I will just say my family lost everything in 1999 to Hurricane Floyd, and we took a heavy hit again. So my timing may be off for a bit.**

 **Until next time…**


	12. Getting Down to Business

**A/N- As promised for my birthday I give you guys the gift of updates.**

 **Guys, I am going to change this up a little bit. I am not going to share the honeymoon. I want to change things up a little bit. I can't change who I am. I make mistakes, and after a lot of soul searching I have decided to continue writing. Although, I will be making small changes here and there to my stories I plan to remain true to self. I appreciate all of you especially those who send me personal DMS, emails, and text messages. For staying by my side and supporting me no matter what. In the future, I may give tidbits of the honeymoon in flashbacks.**

Olivia opened the door, and Ella came running into her arms. She had to admit that she enjoyed every second of her honeymoon with her husband after their family vacation, but she was ready to see her daughter. She knew Fitz felt the same way. She was quickly turning into a daddy's girl.

When Fitz walked through the door with their bags he dropped them down when he saw his daughter. From the moment that he said "I Do" he felt complete, but knowing that Ella was legally their daughter completed him in a way he couldn't explain. He knew that it couldn't get any better until they expanded their family. They were actively trying, but not pressuring themselves. In the meantime, they had a business to run.

They were meeting with Robert Caldwell in the morning to finalize the deal. Olivia had scheduled a press conference that Friday for them to announce the partnership, and the new merger. Their team had done an excellent job doing the prep work for them.

They knew that the next couple of days would be stressful. The next month would be stressful. After the press conference, they would have to deal with the media, but bigger than that they knew that the Ballard family would not be happy. Jake would try to find some way to get back at Olivia to foil the plan. That was how messy he was. It would not end until the night of the gala.

They were also sitting down for an exclusive interview. The couple knew they were a power couple, and they would have to deal with the public, but they wanted to keep their private life separate. They wanted their children to live as normal as they possible could. In order for that to continue to happen they needed to let them in their world for a moment so they would stop snooping around.

Olivia was in the kitchen making dinner for their family. She had been married for almost a month, and every day she woke up happier than the next. She realizes that in all the years she was with Jake she had not experienced a fraction of the happiness that she now had.

Ella was showing Fitz her audition video. Fitz found out there was a group within the dance studio that was considered elite. They performed at special functions, competitions, and they were trained so they could audition for professional videos and things of that nature. Ella was interested in joining, but she had not shared it with the couple due to the fact it would require them to take more time out their schedule for her.

After discussing it with Olivia they sat Ella down, and let her know they supported her if she wanted to try out since the team had two spots open. While they were on their honeymoon Ella had audition. Olivia was working on a big case so Fitz had helped her prepare. From recording her practices so she could see what she needed to work on to turning her music on and off when needed. He never complained. He even had Olivia's mom come over and show him how to patch up a hole in one of her costumes.

When she got nervous right before her audition she had called her parents, and they FaceTime with her to ease her fears although they were on their honeymoon.

Both of their moms had taken her, and made sure to record the audition. Fitz was now watching it for the first time. They knew she had put a lot of time and effort into this audition, and he hoped she would be rewarded.

Fitz looked at his wife, _"She did an awesome job babe. She is just like you. She is book smart, and artistically talented. I know I am biased, but I think she should be selected."_

Olivia laughed at her husband's last statement, _"I agree, but I think most would agree that we are biased. When I finish dinner, I will look at it okay pumpkin?"_

Ella nodded, _"Thanks mom…"_

 _"No problem. While I am cooking catch us up to what you did with your grandparents while we were on our honeymoon."_

That was the beginning of the Grant's first evening home not only as a married couple, but parents in their new home.

After enjoying their evening with Ella, and speaking with both sets of parents and their siblings for a few moments they were ready to relax before work.

After getting Ella to bed the couple went back to their honeymoon bubble. They had a lot of house to christen, but they had the rest of their lives. Sure they had plans to buy other properties together, but this was going to be home base for them.

Once they reached their bedroom Olivia jumped in her husband's arms where they shared a passionate kiss. Although their master bedroom was on the end of the hall they had their bedroom sound proofed.

She leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with her husband. They only pulled back when they needed air.

Their foreheads touching, they sat there in silence just enjoying the moment. For them just being together was enough, and looked forward to coming home at night and winding down in this room.

Fitz caressed her cheek, _"How about we break in our shower?"_

 _"You never need my permission to ravish me. This body is just as much yours as it is mine."_

 _"I still can't believe you married me."_

 _"Well you better believe mister, because I am not going anywhere."_

 _"You better not."_

The couple made love in the shower, and enjoyed washing each other. They finally climbed in the bed.

They were watching the news both on their way to sleep when Fitz blurted out, _"Liv, are you sure you want to take on my uncle?"_

Olivia looked at her husband. She knew the underlying question was _"Did she want to take the Ballard family specifically Jake head on?"_

She kissed his forehead, _"We have weathered so much already. I will be honest and say I wasn't expecting to take on such a big client and project right after we got married. I thought we would have a honeymoon phase at work. It didn't work out that way. Your uncle wants us, and we don't back down from a fight. Besides our team has already put a lot of hours into this. We are not going to let it go to waste."_

 _"Okay Livvie. I want you to know that this has nothing to do with trust…"_

 _"I know baby. You are just looking out for me like always."_

 _"You, Ella, and our future children are my world. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you, and I want you to always know that."_

Olivia leaned down and kissed her husband, _"I promise I know. I also know that my husband knows how to take care of all of my needs, and right now I need him to make love to me."_

Fitz gladly took care of all his wife needs. She felt refreshed and ready to tackle the world the next morning.

The couple made it to the office early not only to get ready for their meeting with Robert Caldwell, but to walk around their office for a few minutes alone. They had put a lot of time and energy to consolidate the new offices. It was nice to take a moment to bask in their success.

Fitz looked at his wife, _"We did good…"_

She nodded, _"We did great. When I started my firm on my own separate from my dad it was never out of spite. I just wanted to be seen as Olivia Pope. Not the daughter of Eli Pope. I accomplished that, and now I feel it is an honor that we carry on now only my dad's firm, but mine together as one. The past and the present equal a great future for us Fitz. I feel it."_

He hugged his wife, _"I agree…"_

The staff was excited to see the couple in the office. They had a large breakfast set up for everyone. They gladly showed pictures from their honeymoon. They laughed between them, because most of those pictures were taken at the end of their honeymoon. They didn't leave their suite too much. After all they were trying to extend their family. They talked and they wanted to have three biological children in addition to Ella.

Although their honeymoon was just that they did talk a little business especially towards the end. They knew how big it was to have the Caldwell Group as their client, but they also knew it wouldn't be easy. The Ballard's were not going to take this lost well. Olivia had to plan for every possible attack they were going to throw at them whether it was personal or professional. She knew Jake would try both, and she also knew that one way or another the public would be involved.

Fitz must admit that he was concerned, because he knew the Ballard's were dirty. He knew that Jake was not happy that he lost Olivia to him, and he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to try and get back at his wife. He knew that although they were now one company that certain parts of this battle she would just have to fight herself. She had to get that closure that she never cared about until she met him. At the end of the day it was a lot to deal with, but together they could overcome anything

Robert walked into the conference room where they were being briefed on the cases that their team wanted to take as well as pending cases that were taking place before they got married. They were signing off on the last request when he walked in.

He took a moment to take in his godson. When he was younger he had a great bond with him. He spent time with him, and did something that his dad didn't do he listened to him. He takes a moment to reflect how he stopped listening to him as much when he got older especially when he first started his political career. He knew that Fitz could barely tolerate Mellie, but he was doing what he and his dad asked. If everyone else was happy he would survive. Despite it being painful seeing his godson embarrassed on his 40th birthday it lead to his happiness. He had never seen him as happy as he was now, and he knew the only thing that would make him happier is adding to their family.

Fitz looked up to see his godfather. He went over and shared a warm embrace, _"Uncle Robert, how are you?"_

 _"Doing fine son, but it looks like you are doing better than me..."_

 _"I didn't know happiness like this existed. Being in the same room with Olivia just makes me happy. Going to bed with someone that I know loves me, cherishes me, and respects me is more than I ever thought possible. She is everything that I wanted and more."_

 _"You deserve it son, and I am glad that you finally found the love of your life. I am sorry for my part in making your life miserable."_

 _"That is the past. Dad & I are in a great place. I want the same for us. Not just for business reasons but personal as well. You would love our daughter, and we plan to expand. A child can never have too many grandparents."_

 _"Grandparents, I am sure Olivia doesn't feel the same way. After all I had a hand in messing up your life."_

Olivia walked up, _"You also had a hand in raising him to be the man that I am head over heels in love with. Even before we talked at the wedding Fitz had nothing bad to say about you. Fitz & I have learned that our dads have made some mistakes, but those mistakes don't outweigh the love they have for us. I want our children to feel all that love and more."_

Robert smiled, _"Then it will be an honor. I must find some time to get to know Ella."_

Fitz nodded, _"We will make sure that happens. "Let's sit down and talk business."_

Everyone got settle. They already had packets in front of Robert when he sat down. He had to admit he was surprised to see how well prepared the couple were. They had just come back from their honeymoon the night before. This decision was made at their wedding. They were more prepared than Jake and his team in years. It was refreshing, and not a word of business had been spoken.

Olivia began, _"I am sure you are wondering how we prepared this so quickly. Our team is the best there is. That is why we can be who we are, and we had them to send us the information, and we took a little time on our vacation to ensure that we could handle what you need from us."_

Robert nodded, _"Can you handle me?"_

Fitz nodded, _"We can, but with changes. Uncle Robert you have an empire, and on the outside it appears you are making money, but the truth is that you are losing money."_

Robert looked up in shock.

Olivia continued, _"He is right. I discovered that while initially the Ballard's were making wise investments and managing your money that has changed in the last couple of years. They have advised you to invest in companies that are bringing in minimal to no gain for you, but lots of money for them. I suspect that since Jake is the head of the company now that he is receiving some sort of kickback. That would be the only reason he would make these suggestions to you."_

They allowed Robert to take in what they were saying before continuing.

Olivia said, _"While you may have lost some money it was not a lot which is why it was easy for you to overlook. I don't think it was about you losing money. It was about him making money. I revamped your portfolios myself. I recommended you drop several companies which is the first packet. The second packet is the recommendations. I know that with us telling you about losing money you would want to take a closer look at what I recommended. I take no offense. You are our client. At the end of the day I want to ensure you are happy. Fitz prepared the final two packets."_

Fitz nodded, _"The next packet is your political contribution. Obviously, you are one of the leaders in the Republican party, and you like to support your candidates especially the Governor of California and the President of the United States. I wanted to make sure you see how much you are spending personally and business wise. This is your money at the end of the day, but I do find it off that compared to how much you have donated to the Governor's campaign in the past it has doubled. I assure you it is not personal. If that is your choice then it is fine, but you asked us to do a job. Politics is more my arena which is why Livvie thought I should look over the numbers. If it is correct I will say you are treading very thin when it comes to how much money you are giving. I just want you to be careful. You have always been above the fray, and I just thought you wanted to stay that way."_

Robert stood up. He was furious. He knew that Jake was up to some things, but he had no idea that he was putting his good reputation and business on the line. To think if he had not made this change sooner he could have been in court facing criminal charges.

Robert calmed himself and sat down to hear about the last packet.

Fitz knew that they were going to rock his godfather's world. So much to the point that Fitz called his dad. He couldn't tell his dad anything as Robert was their client, but he did tell his dad that he should follow up with him as soon as the meeting was over. He had a feel that his godfather would need his best friend. By the look on his face he made the right call.

Fitz said, _"The last packet is the contract for us to officially take over. Olivia has already sent in documents to the SEC. The press conference has been scheduled. As far as a fee technically speaking we are not charging you for our services. You are family. The fee you will see in the packets is millions of dollars per year cheaper. The rate is to take care of the small staff that will be assigned to assist you. While Olivia & I are heads. We need eyes keeping up with your needs. They will report their recommendations to us, and we will make the final call before reporting them over to you."_

Robert, _"You guys don't have to do that. I didn't come to you expecting a discount, because Fitz was my godson."_

Olivia smiled, _"I know. It was my idea. Not Fitz's. Uncle Robert, we are worth more money than we will ever spend. The announcement that you are now our client will bring in million dollar clients alone. At the end of the day I agreed to take you on as a client like I would anyone else. I believe I can help you. We own this firm, and we can charge what we want. I don't look at you as a charity case. I look at you as family who needs assistance with their business. Nothing more nothing less."_

Robert looked at the couple in front of him, and his anger faded away. He could spend time being mad at Jake and the Ballard's, but it wasn't worth it. He should have made changes sooner. He believed in God so maybe it wasn't his time. Now was the time. He knew that he would go back to making money, but with Fitz & Olivia's help he could go back to being more family oriented.

Robert opened the packet with the contract and signed it. He looked at the couple, _"Fitz, although it is a business meeting I just want to take this time in front of your wife to apologize for all the heartache I caused you for the sake of politics. I know that it lead you to the love of your life, but it was painful nonetheless. Speaking of politics, you are right. I would never toe the line this close. As much as I love politics and the Republican party, I love my freedom more. I need to make sure that is corrected immediately."_

Fitz smiled, _"Already in the works. I just needed to hear from you..."_

Robert looked at Olivia, " _I am not questioning your recommendations. What I want to look at, and what I want is to bring my company back to what it used to be. Sure, I made money, but it was family oriented. We helped people, and I have gotten away from that. I want to get back."_

 _"I noticed the pattern so when you look at the recommendations you will see that I one of the plans fits that to a tee. If that is what you want, we can make it happen. We are a team."_

Robert stood up and went over to the pair. After hugging them both, _"I like that…"_

Jake had received notification that his services were no longer needed. It did not detail who was taking over. They sent a team from her dad's firms to get any remaining files from Jake. They made sure that it was a team that he was not aware of. No matter what Jake did no one could tell him who was now handling Robert Caldwell. He thought it might be Olivia, but there was no time. His eyes said she had just returned from her honeymoon, and they never saw Robert enter the office. What he didn't know was that they had installed an underground entrance, for clients like Robert. Jake or his memes never saw him enter or exit the state of the art office.

Although Fitz & Olivia would not admit to anyone or each other that they were looking for payback. Between Jake, Mellie, and Andrew they had wronged them in ways that were unexplainable. The couple was too classy for old school revenge. Nope they were taking the game to a whole new level, and their friends and family were only too happy to help.

Strike one took place on Friday when Olivia held the press conference with Robert Caldwell. She had talked with Kimberly, and the two of them got a select group of reporters in the office for the press conference. Kimberly received the exclusive sit down interviews, but the other network would be getting great coverage.

Olivia walked up to the podium dressed to kill. She had decided on a black Escada diamond pique double breasted jacket with the matching straight leg pants. She paired the suit with a pair of black Manolo Blahnik leather point toe pumps.

She opened her hand. Although the original plan was for her to do this press conference she changed her mind. She wanted her partner beside her. she felt stronger with him beside her. as soon as his hands covered hers she stood taller.

Robert was in the other room waiting to be introduced.

Olivia began, _"When I became a lawyer I had the perfect set up. My dad had a successful firm, and I could have come in and built on his success. That would have been easy. My dad wanted to eventually hand over the reins to me, but I changed the plan when after a short period, I left and started my own firm. It was never about hurting my dad, but I wanted to path my own way. I wanted to be just as successful as my dad. Not successful because of my dad. I surpassed my goal. Lucky for me not only did I find my soul mate, but my soul mate stepped up and took over my dad's firm so that he could retire. After some family discussions, we decided to merge the two successful law firms. I am pleased to announce that Grant, Pope, and Associates is open for business. We retained every single employee from both firms. Many of them received promotions and/or raises. In the future, we plan to expand so this is a win for the city. A personal win for our firm was securing our first multi-million-dollar client since we merged. I won't bore you with a long speech. A lot of speculation is going on in the media with the Caldwell group. We are here this morning to confirm that the news is correct. The Caldwell Group is no longer being handled by the Ballard's. Robert Caldwell did contact us and retain our services. Our firm will be overseeing his entire portfolio. My husband and I will be his lead advisers. Mr. Caldwell is going to briefly speak, and then we will take a couple of questions. We will not be answering any personal questions. You must tune into the exclusive interview Monday night for that."_

Robert stepped up to the podium, " _I know that it feels like this decision was made impulsively, but the truth is that for a couple of years I have not been happy with the direction my company was going in. I have known the Grant family for most of my life, and Fitzgerald since he was born. When he went back into private practice I began to think about making a serious change, and once he merged his father-in-law's firm with his wife's firm so seemingly I knew I was ready for a change. I was also ready to bring my company back to its old roots where family was first. Where the needs of the community were important. I thanked the Ballard family for their years of service to our family, and I look forward to the great work that I will be doing with Fitz & Olivia Grant."_

While the three of them were answering media questions Jake was answering to his dad who wanted to know how he missed this. Jake internally was trying to figure the same thing out. He had people all over Olivia, and he had never seen Robert once. He even showed his dad the intel. His dad informed him that by the end of the gala when it was announced that Andrew was the Republican nominee for Governor if Robert did not agree to come back to them he would be out of a job.

Jake had no idea how he was going to make it happened. Carefully being the key word for sure when it came to his ex-fiancée. She was a beautiful woman, but make no mistake although he never admitted it anytime they were together she was often the smartest person in the room. He made a call to the one person who might be able to outsmart Olivia Pope well Olivia Grant, " _We need to talk…"_

Olivia had made it back to the office after a quick lunch with Fitz. He was meeting with a client, and she wanted to check in with her team to see how the press conference was received.

The only concern she had about merging the firms was how her team would fit in. They were professional, but they were used to doing their own thing. Not as structured as her dad's firm, but she was surprised how quickly they fit in. She was even surprised to see Huck wearing a button down shirt.

She smiled when Abby & Harrison walked through the door and handed her a folder.

Abby smiled at her best friend, _"They loved the press conference. It went perfect other than a couple of reporters still trying to get more details on your wedding and relationship with Fitz."_

Olivia nodded. The original plan was for them to do their interview first, but with them submitting the paperwork and not wanting to give Jake a chance to figure out who was now taking over for him the press conference came first.

Olivia looked at Harrison, _"How about Robert? How was he perceived?"_

 _"Very well. A lot of people were unhappy with him. Although he is a Republican he used to give especially to his loyal employees. He has had the highest turnover ever in the last two years so people are hoping he hopes up his end of the bargain which we know he will with our help. I received his approval on our recommendations. I started on them. I also understand the receptionist has been fielding a lot of calls. We are off to a great start."_

Olivia smiled, _"We are. I'll feel better once this interview is over."_

Abby knew her best friend hated being in front of the camera, " _I know this is not your favorite place to be especially with the spotlight being on you, but get it over with. With the merger, we are now the largest firm in the state. You just married who everyone thought was going to be the next Governor of California, and future President of the United States. Let them see your love, and then you two can move on without them hounding you."_

 _"You are right Abby. I know that a lot of people are still hoping that Fitz will announce he changed his mind. Also a lot of people think that I am already pregnant, and we will announce that during the interview."_

 _"You better not be announcing that without telling us first."_

 _"I assure you we are not expecting yet, but I can assure you my husband is trying."_

Harrison laughed, " _This is my queue to leave. Although I will admit I can't wait to see your stomach round_."

The ladies talked a few more minutes before Abby left. Olivia spent the rest of the day in her office. She had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. She did not realize how late it had gotten until her husband walked into her office.

She didn't know how long he had been standing there. She smiled at him.

Fitz closed the door and walked over to his wife _, "You know Mrs. Grant we are still newlyweds. Do I need to be worried that this desk will get more use than our bed?"_

Olivia shook her head, _"Never, I had no idea it had gotten so late. Ella asked me if she could stay with my parents tonight. Afterwards I lost track of time. I am assuming everyone is gone."_

 _"They are. I may consider forgiving you if you show me what is under that power suit. Was it all for the press?"_

Olivia decided to show him better than she could tell him. She undressed and she was standing before him in a red La Perla push up bra with the matching red thongs.

Fitz sat down in her chair, and enjoyed the view.

Olivia walked over. She could see her husband was now hard as a rock. " _I think I know of a way I can make it up to my husband."_

Fitz whispered, " _How is that?"_

 _"I can show you better than I can tell you…"_

Before Fitz had a chance to responded she had unbuckled his pants, and forced them down. She pulled his cock out of the opening of his boxers, and kissed the tip while massaging his balls.

Olivia showed her husband no mercy. She had given him blowjobs, but breaking in her new office with her new husband had her feeling sexier than ever.

Both stood up and finished undressing. Fitz sat back down, and Olivia climbed on top of him.

She kissed him, " _I love you so much. There is nothing more important than being Olivia Grant your wife other than being a mom. I love being a crisis manager, and it was my world for a long time. I promise once you came into my life that changed."_

She slid down on his cock before he had a chance to respond. Forehead to forehead she began to make love to her husband.

Fitz felt himself get choked up. Today was the culmination of his dream. Well most of it. He was happy with his career. He finally found his soul mate. They had Ella. The only thing that would make it better was more children, and they were working on it.

It was the way she spoke to him. The love that he felt. The way that she was moving on top of him.

He looked up at her as she continued to ride him, "Better enjoy this while you can. One day soon there will be a bump preventing us from enjoying this position."

Fitz smiled and picked her up and turned her around. He pulled her so they were flushed together before sliding back into her. _"Then we will do it like this."_

He slowly thrust in and out of her. He turned them so they were facing her full-length mirror. " _Then we will make love like this. I will worship every inch of your body, and revel in the fact that we have made a baby out of love."_

Olivia threw her head back. Enjoying the feel of her husband inside of her meeting him thrust for thrust. Tonight, felt like the night. They were both invested mind, body, and soul.

No screaming, minimal words, just their love speaking through their love making.

Fitz smiled at his wife. He knew it was going to happen soon. His gut didn't work like his wife, but he could feel it. They would be looking at a bump in a couple of months.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his wife, "Fitz, I'm about to cum. Cum with me baby…"

"You never have to beg Livvie…Let go sweet baby…I'm right here with you"

The couple entwined their hands together, and made love for a little while longer until neither could hold out any longer forcing each other to cum together.

The couple finally calmed down. They decided to take a shower at the office, and change into more comfortable clothes.

They decided to stop by her parent's house to see them and Ella before going home.

The couple greeted her parents. Maya fixed them a plate.

Fitz asked, _"Pops, how are you enjoying retirement_?"

Eli smiled, " _I am especially because I have my children running the firm. We watched the press conference, and the analyst love you guys. I heard you are getting calls already."_

Fitz smiled, " _Well Pops when you raise a daughter as smart as yours only good things could happen."_

Olivia leaned into her husband, _"Give yourself some credit here mister. We talked about this."_

 _"Yes ma'am…"_

Maya & Eli were beyond happy. Eli had finally fully retired, and now the couple could make plans for their future. Their youngest daughter was happy in a relationship, and close to fulfilling her dream to become a doctor. The other was happily married to the love of her life. She now owned a firm that she built as well as her dad's firm. If Eli could have chosen the men for his daughter, he couldn't have asked for better suitors. He rested well at night knowing his wife and children were happy.

Maya & Eli watched them play with Ella. Although it was unfortunate that they lost their dear friends they couldn't have been prouder of their children for stepping up, and making sure that she not only had a home but she understood she had a place in their home. She wasn't their charity case. They enjoyed their granddaughter, and couldn't wait for more.

Fitz & Eli were in the family room playing with Ella. Olivia had gone to the bathroom. She headed to the kitchen to help her mom clean up.

Maya was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Olivia walk into the kitchen.

Olivia walked over and kissed her mom's cheek, and saw the tears. She was in shock.

" _Mom, what is wrong_?"

Maya looked at her daughter who was glowing. She knew that look. That look said she would be pregnant soon.

Maya said nothing. She simply caressed her daughter's face.

Finally, she said, " _It feels like yesterday when I was scheduling visits with you. Only seeing you on Sunday and special occasions. It was hard, and what was even harder was to look you in the eyes and see how unhappy you were. It all changed with Fitz. I thought I was getting my daughter back, but I was wrong_?"

Olivia was confused

 _"I got a better version of my daughter. A woman who is happy inside and out. A woman who was willing to take risks. A woman who could accept love. I felt like a failure for a long time. One, I should have said something early on in your relationship with Jake. I was just so afraid of fracturing our relationship. Two, I should have been a better mom. I should have protected you. Livia, I am so sorry. "_

Olivia consoled her mom. Eli walked in the kitchen, and she shook her head. He knew that Maya had felt responsible in the past for Olivia being so unhappy. He thought she was past it, but from the looks of things seeing his daughter happy and in love stirred up some emotions. He knew that Olivia needed to be the one to help her for the last time. He winked at her, and walked out the room.

Once Maya calmed down she tried to apologize, but Olivia stopped her.

 _"Mom, first I should be apologizing to you. No matter how unhappy I was with my life or at times dad I should have never allowed it to affect our relationship. I could not have asked for better parents especially you mom. I am not the woman I am without you. You sacrificed a successful career to ensure we turned out to be productive women, and I think you have done a phenomenal job if I do say so myself. I won't lie, and say that it wasn't painful to be with Jake at times especially towards the end. I don't regret it for one moment, because it made me appreciate Fitz more than ever. I can appreciate the love he has for me and Ella. I never imagined that I would want to work with my husband, but it is because Fitz respects me. My eyes and heart are open because of you mom. You molded the woman I am, and with Fitz in my life I had the courage to make some minor tweaks. No more tears of sadness and pain."_

Maya looked at her daughter and nodded, _"You really have a beautiful soul."_

 _"You had a hand in that…"_

 _"You look so happy…"_

 _"I am…"_

 _"You have that look…"_

 _"What look mom?"_

 _"I think you are going to be pregnant soon. I keep having a dream."_

 _"I hope you are right…"_

They shared a few more minutes together before the men came into the kitchen. Eli was relieved to see the sadness gone from his wife's eyes, and whatever his daughter said fixed it.

Fitz smiled at his wife. He just loved the fact that he felt like he gained another set of parents when he married Olivia. He looked forward to being married to his wife 30/40 years down the line, and walking into the kitchen seeing his wife sharing a tender moment with their child.

The couple shared a group hug with Ella before heading home.

A couple of days passed. It was now the day of the interview. As Olivia finished getting ready she looked herself over in the mirror. She was not nervous. She was just ready to get it over with.

They had decided to do the interview at the office not wanting the crew in their private space. When they designed the office, there was a room set up specifically for interviews. It was personable.

Olivia stepped in the room where her husband was patiently waiting. He looked handsome in his custom Brooks Brother suit. She had decided on a black sequined long-sleeved crepe Pamella Roland jumpsuit.

Fitz walked over and greeted his wife, "You look stunning…"

"You don't look bad yourself."

"You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, let's show them who we are!"

 **A/N-Next up is the interview. You will also see if Jake has a plan to get Robert Caldwell back. Check out my Twitter account to see Olivia's outfit kimberl17711667.**


	13. Checkmate

**A/N-Happy Scandal Thursday. For those of you still watching the show I hope that you enjoyed tonight's episode. Although I live on the East Coast in North Carolina I have not seen tonight's episode, because I work second shift and don't get off until eleven. I am posting these updates from work for you guys. Enjoy.**

Kimberly Mitchell smiled at the couple. She was honored that she was being given the exclusive. Olivia & Kimberly had been friends for years. She was happy that her friend had found the one, and she had allowed her to be a part of the journey. Olivia was a good person, and she made sure that those who were loyal to her were rewarded. She was happy with her career, but she knew that covering the new power couple would finally give her elite status in the journalism world. The sky was the limit if she could pull this off _ **.**_

 _ **Kimberly began: Mr. & Mrs. Grant. Thank you for taking the time to sit down with me and chat. I know that you have your hands full.**_

 _ **Olivia: Thank you so much for being patient with us. We have a lot going on. Please call us Olivia & Fitz.**_

 _ **KM: I will. Let's get started. Before we talk about the two of you if you don't mind I would like to go back a little further. Can you tell the audience how you met?**_

 _ **Fitz: Most people know that I was previously married. I found out on my 40th birthday that my ex-wife had multiple affairs, and was currently having one on the night of my party. Someone made sure that on my birthday my world would collapse. I won't begin to lie, and say that the night wasn't beyond embarrassing and hurtful. However, I was not upset with Mellie. Deep down I didn't want to be Governor, but I wanted to make those close to me happy. Someone recommended me reaching out to Olivia, and I will be the first to admit that I fell in love with her that night.**_

 _ **KM: Olivia, did you feel the same way?**_

 _ **OG: I think I did too. It took me a little longer to admit. I was really saddened by what happen to Fitz. I wouldn't wish that type of embarrassment on my worst enemy. My heart hurt for him when I saw on the news what had happened. I never expected for him to turn up in my office. When he did I felt like I was breathing for the first time. No man ever saw me for me, and he did. The great part about taking Fitz on as a client is that we got to be friends. The more I learned about him the more I liked.**_

 _ **KM: Did you guys start dating once the divorce became final?"**_

 _ **FG: Shortly after I did officially ask Olivia out for a date. I was married to Mellie for a long time, and the truth of the matter is that we should have never married. We went into the marriage for all the wrong reasons. When you marry, you should marry someone you love, trust, and can't imagine life without them. They should be your better half, and want to pick you up when you are down. I can't honestly say that Mellie & I ever had that.**_

 _ **KM: One last questions before we move on. Do you resent your ex-wife for the pain and humiliation that she caused you?**_

 _ **FG: No, I don't. I want to thank her for that. The marriage was dead in the water from the beginning, but we tried. At least I did. I can't say that I wanted to find out that my wife had more affairs than I care to count in such a public manner, but it happened that way for a reason. It led me to my soul mate, my better half, and a woman that I don't want to live without. I can honestly say today that I am a man in love with an incredible woman, and I wish Mellie nothing but the best.**_

 _ **KM: Let's switch gears. Both of you are powerful in your own right, and as a couple your power rivals that of the President and First Lady. Both of you have garnered international attention yet you have stayed under the media's radar. Was that intentional?**_

 _ **OG: Yes and No. Fitz & I are aware of who we are, and that we are powerful people. For some people, they like to use their power to assert themselves. We use it to take care of our clients and the community. We never hid out relationship. We just decided there was no need to make statements, and to always be seen. We wanted to enjoy each other. With our demanding schedules, we enjoy quiet time with each other, our family, and daughter. We don't feel the need to be seen all the time.**_

 _ **FG: I agree with Olivia. We have nothing to prove. I am not a politician so we don't have to answer to the public. We only answer to our company and our family. They are both happy.**_

 _ **KM: Speaking of being a politician; do you have any plans to run for office in the future?**_

 _ **FG: (Looks at his wife. She squeezes his hand and nods) No, I have no desire to run for office. It was my father's dream, and I thought it was mine until everything happened. When I stepped away, and took some time to think I decided that wasn't how I wanted to make my mark on the world. My father-in-law hired me to work at his firm. He trusted me with some important clients, and I found that made me happy. I was happy when he asked me to take over the business. He deserves to enjoy the fruits of his labor. Now that Olivia & I have merged the firm we have some big plans to give back to the community.**_

 _ **KM: Do either of you have plans to endorse any candidates especially the Governor of California?**_

 _ **OG: As a citizen, we have the right to endorse who we want. We have the right to believe what we want as long as it doesn't physically hurt someone. As a company, we won't be endorsing any particular candidate, because although we own the firm I don't want it to seem that all of my employees support a particular candidate. I don't believe it is fair to them. Personally, there are some candidates that I like. I don't know if you will see me at any campaign stops. That you will just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **FG: For the first time, I can say I am not sure who I plan on voting for. I have always been a diehard Republican, because my parents were. I followed my father's lead, but this last year has shown me that I need to open my eyes to other possibilities. I can't say that I am apolitical like my wife, but I am open to accepting that the Republican candidate may not always be the best choice for the job.**_

 _ **KM: Does this have anything to do with Andrew Nichols being the front runner as the Republican nominee for the Governor of California?**_

 _ **FG: (Took a moment to compose his thoughts) I won't lie, and say that he hasn't affected my outlook. He has and that is the truth. I am human, and the fact is he betrayed me. What he did hurt me more than all the affairs that Mellie had. Truthfully, their affair is the only one that stayed with me.**_

 _ **KM: May I ask why?**_

 _ **FG: Andrew was more than my best friend. He was like a second brother to me. There is nothing that I wouldn't have trusted him with, and that included my life. It is a hard pill to swallow that the only woman he could find to be with happen to be my wife. From what I understand they are still together so I wish them both nothing but the best.**_

 _ **KM: Will you ever be able to repair the friendship that the two of you shared?**_

 _ **FG: I don't think so. I am a believer that without trust you have no chance on making that relationship work. Although I know my ex-wife and my current wife are two different people I still don't trust him. I also don't wish him any ill will. I am a happily married man, and that is my past. I can't change it. My future is beside me, and at home waiting for me to read her a story and tuck her in. My future is our unborn children who will need and deserve to have all of me. My future is to make sure that my parents and my in-law get to enjoy the rest of their years on this earth after raising four good children.**_

Olivia had to admit that his response overwhelmed her for a moment. The conviction in which he spoke meant everything to her.

Kimberly had to quickly compose herself. She was a journalist, but she was human. It was clear that what happened to Fitz hurt him to his core, but he had found his light and that is where he was leaning. Thankfully, they had to take a short commercial break before going into the second half of the interview.

After coming back from the commercial break the viewers were shown exclusive pictures from the couple's wedding.

 _ **KM: We are back with Fitzgerald & Olivia Grant who were gracious enough to sit down and give their first interview not only as a couple, but a married couple. (She looked at the couple) How is married life treating you?**_

 _ **OG: I have never been happier. I didn't think that love like this still existed. I always wanted the kind of love my parents had. After some time, I started to think maybe my standards were too high. I made a mistake by lowering them. Lucky for me I have a great dad who gave me great advice, and I listened to him. Not too long after that Fitz walked in the door. The scary thing is I almost ran him away more than once.**_

 _ **KM: How so?**_

 _ **OG: Many people know I was in a high-profile relationship, and I was engaged to be married. I can't say that the entire time we were together I was unhappy, but I will say that I settled for the most part. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. We were perfect on paper for each other, and I wanted to accept that was enough. It wasn't and unlike Fitz I didn't marry him. When Fitz walked into my office I read him like a book, and I wasn't nice about it. Lucky for me he doesn't scare so easily. Then shortly after we were engaged I lost someone very close to me. He was like a second dad for me, and I took it really hard. I pushed Fitz away, but he was patient. Again, I have wonderful family who knocked some sense into me. I mended my relationship with him, and together we honored his wishes which was to take my goddaughter in. She is now legally our daughter, and other than marrying this man adopting her has brought so much joy into my life.**_

 _ **KM: Olivia, Fitz sounds like a romantic man. Did you have a grand proposal?**_

 _ **OG: (Big Smile) Boy did I ever. That night was beyond special, and something that I want to hold close to my heart. What I will say is that we were out of the country. He took me to a place that I wanted to go. He literally treated me like a queen that night, and I even have the glass slipper as proof. It was perfect from beginning to end. Right after I accepted my family and friends were on a boat waiting to celebrate with us. Only my wedding day, and the birth of our children will top that day.**_

 _ **KM: I know that you just recently got back from your honeymoon. Both firms already have big name clients, and you recently added the Caldwell Group to that list. Do you plan to start a family anytime soon?**_

 _ **OG: I love working. For so many years I devoted my life to my job, and it propelled me to be one of the best in my industry, but none of that means anything without love and happiness. Something I didn't learn until recently. I won't let my current or future clients down, but my family comes first. That also includes our future children. I know that my husband and daughter would like one as soon as possible, and I am hoping that their wish comes true soon enough.**_

 _ **KM: Fitz & Olivia thank you for taking the time to sit down and give me this exclusive. When you are ready to announce that baby let me know.**_

 _ **OG: Laughs. Absolutely**_

The couple spent a few moments talking to Kimberly before heading out. They spent some time with Ella before heading to bed.

The next day Mellie watched the interview in her office more times than she would ever admit.

Andrew walked into the office, _"Why are you watching that?"_

 _"You should be watching it too. This could impact your run."_

Andrew said nothing.

Mellie got pissed, _"Stop being a punk, and for once do something._

Andrew turned to leave which made her mad. She said, _"I don't know what I ever saw in you."_

Andrew stopped and turned, _"That makes two of us."_

He then walks over to her which makes her nervous and she steps back. He got in her face and then he whispered in her ear, _"I watched the interview, and I actually enjoyed it. Just one last middle finger to you, and you can't stand it. That you no longer have the upper hand. You can no longer ride on his coat tails. It must eat at you that you thought for all those years you were smarter than him, and he proved you wrong quicker than you could turn your head. The only part he had wrong was that we are happy. That I have found the one for me. Continue to test me if you want Mellie, and you'll find yourself out on the street."_

He turned around and walked out before she could get a word out.

Mellie picked up the phone. Jake answered, _"What can I do for you Millicent?"_

 _"You are supposed to be making sure that Andrew gets into office. How could you let the Caldwell Group go, and now their sit-down interview has thrust me back into the spotlight in a negative manner?"_

 _"Really I didn't see the interview."_

 _"Stop being funny..."_

 _"Well don't call me about things that I already know. I am working on it, and I assure you that when it is all said and done Fitz & Olivia won't come out rosy."_

 _"They better not" Mellie hung up the phone._

A week later Jake held his own press conference. He accused Olivia of using him to get her business off the ground stating that she had used his contacts to build her client portfolio. Next, he accused her of professional misconduct stating that she had used illegal business practices to lure the Caldwell group away from him. Finally, he accused the couple of getting together while Fitz was still married to Mellie. He stated that although Mellie had made mistakes she should not be the only one to face scrutiny.

Olivia was in a meeting when the press conference happened. She received several messages from the office stating that she needed to get back to stop her husband from committing a crime.

She got in the car and saw her dad was calling. She answered him, _"Hey dad..."_

 _"Hi honey. I was just calling to check on you. I just saw the press conference at the country club."_

 _"Yep, I am headed back to the office to pull my husband off the ledge."_

Eli laughed

Olivia chuckled, _"It is not funny dad!"_

 _"It really is. That man would do anything to protect his family."_

 _"So, will I, and Jake is about to regret today for the rest of his life by the time I am done with him."_

 _"I know honey. That is why I didn't even ask about that. Just make sure that my son does not go to jail. I am really enjoying retirement."_

Olivia laughed, _"I promise dad. I'll take care of it all."_

 _"I know honey. Go show them who you are."_

She made it back to the office, and she could tell that everyone was relieved to see her. None of them including her team had ever seen Fitz this mad before. On one hand it was scary, but they respected that he was willing to do anything to protect Olivia. It showed her friends that he was really in it with her.

Huck pulled her aside for a moment, _"Liv, when you go in there understand that he is coming from a place of love. I know he will sound all cave man, but that is a man in there that loves you and wants to protect you. Just don't forget about that when you walk in there."_

Olivia nodded, _"Do you have everything ready to go?"_

Huck nodded, _"Of course. Over a cliff...Now go in there and take care of your man!"_

Olivia walked into Fitz's office. She had to admit she was a little nervous. She had never seen this side of her husband. He wasn't an angry man, and he didn't display this side of him to her.

She was grateful that when he turned around and saw her he softened up a little bit.

She walked over to him. Fitz said, " _Liv, please don't tell me to calm down. When I see Jake, I am going to kill him. He has gone too far."_

Liv nodded

" _I mean I knew this was coming. It is not like I am surprised, but I am still surprised with the balls that he had to make this a big spectacle. I don't care what he says about me or our relationship. We know the truth, but to attack you professionally he crossed a line."_

Olivia walked into his space. She put her hands on his face, and finally he looked her in the eyes, _"There you are. My husband, the man I love and will spend the rest of my life with."_

Fitz leaned his forehead against hers, _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"Don't ever apologize for loving me and wanting to protect me, but we knew this was coming. We got this under control. We must play the long game. The only thing we didn't know was when and how he was going to play his hand. Lucky for us he showed us his whole hand. Now it is time to show them how the Grants work."_

He leaned down and kissed his wife. She felt a tear fall on her face. She pulled back, and looked at her husband.

 _"What's wrong Fitz?"_

 _"I didn't know that love like this existed. I just want to protect you and Ella. You two are my everything. I know that I was acting irrational."_

 _"Maybe, but for the first time I have a man in my life other than my dad who will lay down their life for me. I meant what I said in the interview. I wanted the kind of love my parents had, and after a while I believed that it wasn't there. That old-school love was gone with the times until you came along. Even when I hurt you badly you still loved me. I know that you got me. Come on let's go pick up our daughter. She doesn't have practice today since her teacher's daughter is sick. I thought we could use some time away from this drama."_

He nodded.

She went to her office to gather her things. Fitz was cleaning his office up. He didn't feel like the cleaning crew should have to clean up after him. Huck, Harrison, and Stephen walked in the office and helped him.

He looked at them, _"Thanks guys..."_

Harrison shook his head, " _No, thank you. Liv has always been more than our boss. From the moment, she hired us she treated us like family. She has always taken care of us, and never judged us for the mistakes that we made in the past. We knew you were a good guy, but seeing your anger today showed us that you got her. I know it is harder now to play the game, but it will be worth it. You two have come up with a brilliant plan, and we will make sure that it is executed to a tee."_

Fitz nodded and went over and hugged them all, " _Thank you for looking out for her until we found our way to each other."_

Huck shook his head, _"It was our pleasure. Go on and head out. Spend time with your family. We will take care of this, and I will fix your computer."_

 _"Thanks man. I got you."_

 _"I know."_

When Ella made it to the car she was surprised to see both of her parents. She hugged and kissed them both. She then got nervous that both were picking her up. She asked, _"Is everything okay?"_

Olivia laughed, _"Yes everything is fine honey. We wrapped up a case early so I thought I would tag along with you and your dad this afternoon. We could do something fun."_

 _"That sounds good. I have some exciting news."_

Fitz asked, _"What is it honey?"_

 _"I made the elite dancing team."_

Fitz and Olivia cheered. Ella had to admit that it was really cool seeing her parents be excited for her.

When they got to a stoplight Fitz turned to her and said, _"How about when we get home we call your grandparents. See if they can meet us at your favorite Italian restaurant to celebrate?"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Absolutely, you worked hard to get that spot. We are going to celebrate_."

Olivia agreed, " _And this weekend you can also get a manicure and pedicure after you get your hair done as long as it is okay with your dad."_

Ella looked at her dad, _"Of course. Just keep the color simple. I am not ready for you to grow up too quickly on me."_

Ella laughed, _"You won't care when mom has a baby."_

They were pulling into their garage. When they stopped, Fitz turned around and looked at his daughter, _"Honey, I will care and so will your mom. No matter how many children we have I will never want you to grow up. You were my goddaughter and now my daughter, and I cherish each moment that we have. Understand?"_

 _"I do daddy."_

She looked at her mom, and knew she was thinking the same thing. Every once in a while, she would get nervous that they would tire of her especially when her mom got pregnant, but as she looked at their faces she knew she was here to stay. She knew her mom.

They made it in the house. They changed. While Olivia was helping Ella with her homework Fitz called both of their parents who agreed to join them for dinner. Fitz called the restaurant. This was one of the few times he used his power to get a last-minute table to celebrate their daughter's achievement. He also ordered a gift that he requested be delivered to the restaurant.

Dinner was the perfect thing to take their mind of Jake. Everyone was excited for Ella. She would be traveling more, but they all assured her it was fine. As the boss, Olivia and Fitz knew they would make it to all her performances. The grandparents volunteered to make sure that she was picked up from practices when Fitz or Olivia could not do it.

During dessert, a gentleman arrived and presented Ella with her gift. He had called and ordered her a necklace she seen in the store. It was a white gold necklace with a dancer as the charm. It had two small diamonds on it. The card said, _**"We are so proud of you, and we look forward to celebrating many more milestones with you. Love Mom and Dad"**_

Ella couldn't stop the tears from falling. Everyone at the table was choked up. Ella came over and hugged both of her parents. When Ella hugged her she looked at her husband and mouthed, _"I Love You."_

He nodded, _"Love you more."_

They put the necklace on her. Another reason Olivia loved her husband when he did things like this on their behalf.

The ladies excused themselves to go clean up.

Big Jerry looked at his son, " _You okay son?"_

Fitz nodded, " _I am fine dad."_

Big Jerry looked at Eli.

Eli said, _"Look at me son…"_

It took a moment, but Fitz finally looked at him, " _I know this is not easy on you, but I know you and more importantly I know my daughter. You knew this was coming at some point, and in some way, right?"_

Fitz nodded

 _"You have a plan; am I right?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Then trust that plan. I know it is hard, because Jake was beyond disrespectful today, and even though you have a plan it was hard to hear him talk about Olivia that way. He won a battle today, but trust and believe he won't win the war. You have already won. You have your soul mate. Now it is time to take him down, and when you do I have no doubt he will never get up."_

Big Jerry said, _"We love you son, and if you just need to vent you can always call me. I wasn't always there for you and Teddy like I should have been at times, but I am trying to make it right."_

Fitz looked at his dad, _"Dad, you are doing great by us. I appreciate everything you have done. Between you and Pops I have grown to be the man I need to be for Liv & Ella. So, thank you. I love you both."_

 _"We love you too son."_

Jake had to admit that he was surprised that he heard nothing from Fitz & Olivia after his press conference. The media was having a field day yet they were acting like nothing was happening. That made him nervous. Mellie thought he was overreacting, but he knew his ex-fiancée.

Days passed and nothing. He watched them go out to dinner with their family. He saw them entering the office as a united front, and he saw them out and about separately. Whenever they were asked to comment they said nothing.

It was exactly a week after Jake's press conference, and Robert was speaking at a conference. Afterwards he was being interviewed, and the reporter asked if he had any comment about what Jake Ballard had said at his press conference.

Robert smiled, _"I do. Interestingly enough I received a call from Mr. Ballard after his interview. He wanted me to come back to his company, and I immediately declined."_

 _"Why is that? Don't you have concerns about how the Fitzgerald & Olivia Grant obtained your business?"_

 _"No, not at all."_

 _"May we ask why?"_

 _"Sure, because they didn't come to me. I came to them. More specifically on their wedding day. I took them aside. It just so happens to have been caught on tape, because their videographer didn't know that it was a business transaction. I'll be more than happy to send it over to you."_

He walked out, and as promised he delivered the tape to the journalist. It was very clear that Fitz & Olivia were enjoying their wedding day, and when Robert asked to speak to them they had no idea that it was business related.

Jake sat in his office stunned. He knew that she was up to something, but he would have never imagined that she could physically back up her claims. His gut told him that his problems were just getting started. Robert was adamant that he was not coming back to the Ballard's. His job was on the line.

As Jake imagined it only got worse. Many of Olivia's clients came to her defense. Some the public were aware of, and some surprises as well. All stated that they either never considered the Ballard's or they had done business with him in the past, and were not satisfied. They all backed Olivia, and stated that they contacted her for services or were recommended by her father.

Mellie sat in the office watching their plan unravel. She never expected Fitz & Olivia to come back for them, and in such a silent manner. Everyone was doing all the talking for them. The one thing they had not addressed which was most damning to her was how their relationship started. She just had to ride the wave.

A month had passed. Andrew was the front runner for Governor. The stories had died down for the most part. Tonight, was the night that Andrew was set to have his biggest fund raiser. It was a black-tie event, and no money was spared. Mellie oversaw every detail. The only thing she couldn't control was the guest list. Specifically, that Fitz & Olivia were invited, and they had sent their RSVP back in. Mellie knew she had no choice, because Big Jerry carried a lot of weight in the Republican party. Andrew needed his support, and despite what Andrew did to his son he still supported Andrew's run for office.

Mellie had tried to talk to him numerous times. He was polite, but it was clear where his loyalties were. She could tell that he had changed, and she wasn't sure how to take it.

Fitz was downstairs waiting for his wife. Their limo had just pulled up. He was wearing a custom Brooks Brothers Madison Fit Golden Fleece One Button Notch Tuxedo in black. His hair was gelled back. He looked like he belonged in an old Hollywood movie.

Personally, he would not have picked this to be the first event he went to with his wife, but it was a necessary evil. They had been very busy with clients, and Ella's activities. Even though they would have to see Andrew, Mellie, and Jake tonight he was looking forward to a night out with his wife. Besides they were going to have the last laugh.

He looked at his watch. He was about to call for his wife when he saw her coming down the steps, and she literally took his breath away.

Olivia was wearing a teal blue Elie Saab sequined drape front one-shoulder evening gown. She had her hair pulled back in a chignon bun. Her makeup was flawless.

Fitz finally found his voice, _"You look absolutely beautiful Mrs. Grant!"_

Olivia smiled, _"Why thank you Mr. Grant. I must say you clean up very well."_

He smiled, _"You ready to get this over with?"_

She nodded

They made it to the limo. Shortly after they took off they received a message. They held hands and smiled at each other.

They knew that the media would be looking for them on the way in.

Jake walked into the room where Mellie was. He said, " _We have a problem."_

She looked at him _, "Someone leaked pictures to the media that shows the pictures were altered. The media now knows that Fitz & Olivia were not kissing or hugging each other before the divorce was final."_

Mellie said, " _How did they find out?"_

 _"I am not sure. I've had my investigator trailing Fitz & Olivia. It has been business as usual with them. They have not met with any media since their interview. They have been working, and spending time with their family. If it was done by them it had to be done by someone in their office."_

Mellie was nervous but she didn't show it. She looked at Jake, _"Well we have already walked out and took pictures so we don't have to worry about answering questions."_

Jake nodded, " _If asked about it we will just say we were given incorrect information, and it was not done with bad intent."_

When Fitz & Olivia stepped out of the limo they could tell that all eyes were on them for a moment. The cameras were flashing. They were not bothered by it at all. They stopped to take some pictures, but they didn't answer any questions.

When they walked in the door they could tell that all eyes were on them. It didn't bother the couple one bit.

They began to make their rounds. There were several people in attendance that were Olivia's former clients. Those that weren't clients the couple knew personally between their parents.

Everyone was congratulating the couple on their recent marriage. It was clear that the couple was happy and in love with one another.

Jake was standing in the corner watching the couple. Deep down he knew he made a lot of mistakes with Olivia, and his parents were quick to let him know. As he watched he noticed that Fitz wasn't bother by his powerful wife commanding attention. It was clear that he was okay following her at times. Something that Jake would never allow. He hated when Olivia was the center of attention, and would always berate her about it.

Fitz & Olivia continued to make their rounds. They had just found Big Jerry & Robert who greeted the couple, and immediately introduced them to several people who were interested in retaining the couple. The couple gladly handed them business cards, and told them they would be happy to meet with them.

They were making their way to their seats for dinner when they ran into Jim Nichols. Jim had not seen Fitz since his birthday when it was revealed that his best friend had betrayed him. It was weird for a moment.

Fitz finally stuck his hand out, and then hugged the man, _"Uncle Jim, how are you doing?"_

Jim looked at him surprised, " _I am good son, but it is clear that you are doing much better."_

 _"I am. This is my wife Olivia."_

Jim smiled, _"Olivia, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have always heard wonderful things about you. I am glad that you are with Fitz. He is a good man."_

 _"Thank you, Jim. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Fitz has fond memories of you."_

Jim looked up at Fitz surprised. He would have never imagined that he would talk about him considering what Andrew had done.

Fitz said, _"Uncle Jim, I have forgiven Andrew so that I could give my wife and children all of me. They don't deserve my anger and hate. I don't think I can ever trust Andrew again, but I am not mad. I also know that you can't control what your adult son does. You were good to me, and that doesn't go out the door."_

Jim nodded, _"I am still sorry that it happened. I wish I could do more. Just know that I will always love you and Teddy. If you ever need anything know that you can call me. Take care. I see that the two of you are doing good things. Keep it up."_

 _"We will."_

Andrew and Mellie watched the exchange. It hadn't really bothered Andrew too much, but it had really gotten under Mellie's skin. Whenever Fitz & Olivia were close to the couple they would always make sure to talk longer to whomever they were speaking with to avoid them. The one time they were in the same group Fitz & Olivia were polite, but never said one word to the couple. Someone would always bail the couple out.

Mellie watched how everyone was fawning over them when it was supposed to be their night. It was clear that although they had accepted that Andrew was running for Governor they would support Fitz in a heartbeat if he wanted to run.

Dinner was pleasant. Fitz & Olivia had hit the dance floor. They were having a good time, and it didn't matter that their past was in attendance.

After the last song, Fitz leaned over and whispered to his wife, " _You do know we have that big house to ourselves tonight."_

Olivia giggled, " _I do. Is that your way of saying that you are ready to get out of here?"_

 _"We showed up and shook a few hands. We were supportive, and now it is time to have fun. After all I am trying to get you pregnant."_

Olivia choked. Fitz gave her a strange look, _"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"_

 _"Not at all honey. I just hot and bothered thinking about it. Let me go use the restroom, and we can get out of here."_

Olivia made it to the bathroom. When she walked out she wasn't surprise to see Mellie at the sink. She knew that if she found a chance she was going to come at her.

Olivia washed her hands. Mellie said, _"You have nothing to say?"_

 _"To you I don't. You are my husband's past, and I am his present and future."_

 _"You act like you won something."_

 _"I did and every day I am thankful that you are who you are."_

Mellie was pissed, _"What are you saying?"_

Olivia walked over to her, _"I am saying that you are nothing more than a selfish cold-hearted bitch. I didn't have to do anything but be patient, and God bless me with my soul mate. Thank you for throwing him away like trash so I could treasure the diamond that he is."_

Mellie lifted her hand, and Olivia stood there, _"Do it, and I promise you that it will be the last time you ever raise that hand. Don't let this gown fool you. My mama didn't raise no fool. Educated I am, but I am more than willing to whoop your ass, and let the press see my handy work."_

Mellie stepped back, _"You can't prove it."_

" _Oh, I can. Do you remember what I told you when I was handling Fitz's divorce?"_

Mellie didn't recall what she was talking about.

Olivia smiled. She said _, "I told you that I would always win. I was smarter than you, and there was nothing that you could do that I wouldn't already have a plan for."_

Olivia walked out to find Fitz cornered by Jake. She walked over when she heard Jake say, _"So you think you won some prize right?"_

 _"No, the difference between me and you is that Olivia is not a prize to be won. She is a human being with feelings and a soul. I treasure that unlike you."_

 _"You are no better than me Grant."_

 _"Maybe. Maybe not. What I do know is that you had it all when you had Olivia, and you threw her away like she was trash on the street. Why? Because you couldn't control her. Well, thank you Jake for being the asshole that you are, because now I have the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

 _"She will get bored."_

 _"With you yes. I understand because I am bored, and we have only been talking for a couple of minutes. You are so self-righteous and arrogant that you think that you can manipulate everything to your favor. It might have worked for a long time, but then you made a fatal mistake."_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"You came after my wife which means you came after me, and there is no doubt that my ex-wife is involved somehow. Her one last chance to try to get back at me for leaving her lying and cheating ass. You declared war, and while you initially won some battles tonight we won the war."_

He felt Olivia, and he turned around to see her standing there. Both falling in love with each other all over again in that moment for protecting and defending each other.

Mellie began to clap. They were in a secluded area that only certain guests could use, and when Mellie walked back Jake had it closed off so no one could come back. The only problem with that was that there was someone lurking as the drama unfolded, and none of them saw him.

Fitz nodded, _"See I knew she wouldn't be far."_

 _"Oh, Fitzgerald get over yourself. You aren't that great. You haven't won anything. You might have won some recent battles playing the victim card, but you won't win the war."_

Olivia smiled, _"See that is where you are wrong. We already won the war or you two wouldn't be back here. You have us cornered like we stole something which in a way we have, because when this is all said and done your names won't mean shit. I think the best thing you can do is let us go, and forget that you knew us. I am getting sick and tired of both of your shit. You both are starting to anger me, and when I get angry I forget my manners. You really don't want me to do that."_

Jake laughed, _"That is the problem Olivia. You never knew your place. You never knew how to stay in your lane, and now you got a man that lets you run wild. Well let me tell you something Fitz she is going to get tired of you. The almighty Olivia Pope doesn't need anyone. After all she wouldn't even work for her dad to prove a point. Now you think you have some magic potion to keep her in line. You can forget about having your own kids, because she is too busy to be a mom. I am sure she is pacifying you right now, but after a while you will see."_

Olivia could tell that Jake's words had gotten to Fitz more than he wanted to admit. It wasn't that he believed them, but it was making him think. She was now officially pissed, and not at her husband.

She walked over to Jake, _"You know it is rude to place your insecurities on someone else when you were the problem."_

Jake looked at Olivia, _"Me?"_

 _"Yes, I am talking about you. You are right. I made every excuse in the world not to have your child. It wasn't because I didn't want children. I just didn't want them with you. You expected me to have your child when you could barely acknowledge my goddaughter who is now my daughter. The first-time Fitz met her they bonded. He took the time to get to know her, because he knew she was important to me. You are so arrogant, and there was no way I was going to allow you to get me pregnant. I am a smart educated woman. I am not meant to be a stay-at-home mom. Normally, I wouldn't indulge you, but since you and Mellie came for a fight I will play along. My husband doesn't have to worry about me giving him excuse after excuse, because I am pregnant right now with his first child so Jake you can kick rocks with an open toe shoe."_

Fitz gasped, and that is when Olivia realized that she had gotten so angry that she had revealed her secret. She wanted to make it special, but she had gotten so mad at Jake that she let it out.

She turned and looked at him, _"I am so sorry."_

He was about to say something when they heard Mellie say, _"Congratulations, we now have another mulatto baby coming into the world."_

Olivia turned around and walked over to Mellie. She backhanded Mellie so hard that she stumbled and fell into the wall. It caused Andrew to come running out.

He said, _"What the hell is going on?"_

Fitz held Olivia back. Olivia said, " _Nothing. Just reminding your fiancée that she doesn't run shit in this town but her mouth, and well her legs. She can't seem to keep those closed. At least this time it is not with several men."_

Fitz let his wife go. He knew she had this card to play, and they agreed not to play it unless necessary. Olivia turned and looked at her husband. He nodded.

Andrew was confused, " _What are you talking about Olivia?"_

" _See I told your fiancée not to play with me when I was helping Fitz to get out of their marriage. She tried to trap him with a baby in hopes that would save her, and that didn't work. Mellie hired Jake not because he is the best, but because he knew me so she figured that he would have the upper hand on getting dirt on us. Well my team is better than Jake, and his misfits of investigators. We have been tracking Mellie long after the divorce was final, because I knew that Mellie didn't know when to stop. Her or Jake. They belong together which is why that child she told you was yours this week is actually Jake's child. I have video and pictures of all of their times together, and an OB/GYN can quickly verify the story and tell you that she is further along than she told you."_

She then looked at Jake, _"Oh Jake. You didn't know you were getting played too. See I told you I was smarter than you. See Andrew here is only with Mellie, because his father is making him. It was the only way they would support his run. Mellie knew that Jim didn't really like her. She was constantly worried about getting kicked out, but she knew that if she had Andrew's child they would lay off her. The problem was that Andrew doesn't really like Mellie either. He realized the mistake he made. He really thought Mellie loved him, but he quickly learned that the only person she loves is herself. He has trouble finishing sometimes. Mellie had to find another option, and you were it. Now you have child that you always wanted."_

Mellie who was now standing was stunned that Olivia had been following her this entire time. Her plan had been foiled.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand to leave. Before they left she handed Andrew a card, _"I can never help the man who hurt my husband, but I know that you still deserve better than Mellie. If you want to be Governor, and don't want Mellie at your side this person can help you. I will forward the information to them if they call and ask. After tonight my husband and I don't want to hear from the three of you again."_

Fitz walked over to Jake, _"If I see you in the press or in the street and you utter my wife's name I will ruin whatever reputation you have left when this is all over. My wife and unborn child will not be stressed because of you. Do I make myself clear Ballard?"_

Jake simply nodded his head. He was so confused right now. This was not what he anticipated happening tonight. The couple left leaving Mellie to answer to the two men that she had played.

They made it to the limo. Neither of them had said a word. Fitz finally looked at his wife, " _That is why you got choked up earlier when we were dancing?"_

She finally looked him in the eyes. She was so scared that she would see disappointment, but all she saw was love and affection. _"Yes, and I am so sorry Fitz. That was not how I wanted you to find out. I just got so mad."_

He kissed her silent, _"None of that matters anymore baby. All that matters is that our dream is finally coming true. We are going to go home, and get out of these clothes. I am going to make love to you until you tap out, and then you are going to tell me how you found out that you had a bun in the oven."_

She curled into her husband's side. When he put his hands on her stomach she burst into tears. It felt real at that moment, and she couldn't wait for this new chapter to begin.

 **A/N-I am stopping there. Next chapter Olivia will tell Fitz how she found out she was expecting. They will tell Ella and their family. You will also see what happens to Mellie, Jake, and Andrew. I know that some of you may be disappointed that there was no special announcement for Fitz to learn he was expecting. I decided to switch it up. They will still make the announcement to their family and Ella special.**

 **Also check my Twitter account after midnight if you want to see the gown that Olivia wore to the fundraiser. kimberl17711667**


	14. What Goes Around Comes Around

**A/N-Sorry for the delay. I am back. I needed to close several stories, so I could concentrate on the stories that I planned to continue. Now that is done you should expect to see updates to stories every two weeks. I'll post updates to at least two stories, and rotate so each story is getting a regular update unless the muse has me concentrating on a story. I do have outlines for most of the stories, so I should be able to keep the muse flowing for all of them.**

It was a brisk Saturday morning. She turned over and was not surprised to find herself in bed alone. It made her smile. Today she turned four months pregnant.

Since the night Fitz found out that she was expecting he had become an even more doting husband and father. As promised that night he had made love to her until she tapped out, but before going to sleep she told him how she found out she was pregnant.

It wasn't a dramatic story. She went to the doctor to get her annual physical, and her lab work showed that she was expecting. She immediately followed up with her OBGYN to confirm she was pregnant. She allowed her to perform the ultrasound to ensure that the baby was fine, but she did not look. The doctor did not turn the sound on to hear the heartbeat, but the monitor told her that the baby was healthy. She wanted to hear and see all of that with Fitz for the first time.

The day before the gala she had made a follow-up appointment. She had decided that instead of coming up with a big surprise she was going to tell him that she needed to get a check-up done to make sure that her lady parts were fine. Of course, during the ultra sound, he would see their baby. They still went through with the plan other than he already knew about the baby.

It would forever be engrained in her memory watching her husband looking at the little blimp on the screen. Watching his eyes go wide when he heard their baby's heartbeat would be a moment that she would forever cherish.

They had decided that they would wait until they were in their second trimester to tell everyone, but they were ready to share the news with Ella. She was pretty good at keeping secrets.

Olivia got out of the bed to get her day started. She used to be a morning person, but the baby liked to sleep in. Fortunately, she had a husband who was all too happy to take the morning shifts. That is why she woke up in bed alone. Fitz was taking Ella to dance practice.

That is how she found out that she was going to be a big sister. She likes to wear big shirts over her uniforms, so Fitz bought her a new shirt in her favorite color of lavender. That night after she went to bed they put the gift-wrapped shirt by her uniform.

It wasn't easy for Olivia, but she was up early so they could be in the kitchen when Ella found the shirt. As she made her way down to the kitchen she would never forget seeing her daughter run in the kitchen with the shirt.

As soon as they heard her running down the steps Fitz began to record. Fitz smiled as he watched Ella hug and hold onto Olivia for dear life. She kept asking if it was true. She was so happy for Olivia, and Fitz would never forget this moment. He didn't care that he was momentarily forgotten. Olivia had shared that Ella always wanted Olivia to have kids. She knew her dads had no plans to adopt anymore children, so Olivia's children would be her siblings. She didn't expect not to have her dads around. She missed them like crazy every day, but she knew this is what they would want for all of them.

Ella had run back up the stairs. That is when it dawned on Olivia that Fitz hadn't really shared in the moment, and she felt horrible. Fitz assured her that it was fine, but deep down she knows he felt left out. She has still been trying to make it up to him.

He has been her superman, and not only is she excited to finally share the news with her family and friends she also hopes that he will allow them to help some with the load since the only thing he has really allowed her to worry about is herself and the baby.

She finally made her way downstairs, and smiled at the newest addition to their family, Mila. Mila was Nelda's granddaughter. She was 19 years old. She had been bouncing around from job to job after dropping out of college. She wasn't comfortable with the college life. Her parents were unhappy with her choice, and kicked her out against Nelda's wishes. Nelda allowed her to move in with her. With Sharon's permission she was allowing her to help at their home. That is how the couple met her when they were over to dinner one day.

That night the couple got in bed thinking the same thing. After speaking with Sharon and Nelda to get their approval they sat down with Mila. They wanted to hire her to be their nanny/housekeeper. They didn't need either full-time. The job also came with an odd stipulation. She had to go to school at least part-time. They didn't care what she took up. She would live with them, and they also paid for her to have health care.

It was the best decision for all parties. Mila loved Fitz & Olivia. They were the big brother and sister she never had. From the moment she walked into their home they didn't treat her like the help. They gave her bedroom that was near the kitchen they used for entertainment, so she didn't have to walk to the other side of the house. She could make the room her own. They purchased her a new car to get around. Ella was great. She wasn't a spoiled rich girl. She had chores that she had to complete, and she was well rounded.

Olivia smiled as Mila walked over with her breakfast _, "Thanks Mila…"_

" _Welcome, Fitz said that he has some errands to run to make sure that tonight is ready. He booked you a day at the spa."_

" _Thanks Mila. Do you have any plans today?"_

" _No, I was up early to make sure that the kitchen was ready for the cater tonight. I had cleaned most of the house yesterday, and I finished this morning. I have an assignment I am going to head to the library to work on."_

" _Thank you. I know I normally don't ask you to do as much, but the baby has me exhausted. I appreciate you keeping our secret."_

" _It is not a problem. You guys pay me well. Thank you for taking me in."_

" _You are not a stray Mila. Like your Nana said I believe one day your parents will come around. I understand that they are upset that you are not following the path they laid out for you, but you are still a responsible adult. Even when you dropped out of college you got a job. Now you are working, and taking classes. You have quickly become part of our family which is what we wanted."_

" _I don't know where I would be without Nana. Mama was always embarrassed that her mom was the help. She hated that Nana didn't aspire to be anything else, but she never asked Nana. She didn't know that Nana did got back to school, and get her GED. She would take classes. Mrs. Grant paid her well, and she paid for her classes like you are helping me with mine. She felt like she was taking care of family. She had a flexible schedule, and the list goes on. I can't say that I want to be a housekeeper/nanny forever, but I don't think that I am built to work in an office."_

" _That is okay. Find what makes you happy and stick with it. I know that you wished that your parents had your back, and I pray they eventually come back around. Until then you have your Nana, Fitz, myself, and our family. I noticed the other evening after dinner you were showing Karen your drawings."_

Mila blushed, _"It is really nothing…"_

" _I wouldn't call it nothing. You can do some much with art. You could be a graphic artist. I had a client who owns her own firm. I think you should consider it."_

" _Really…'_

" _Yes, and I also bought you this."_

Mila unwrapped the box, and found the latest Mac Pro laptop. It would allow her to draw and design with ease.

She looked at Olivia in shock.

Olivia nodded, _"Nelda told me you were saving your money to buy one, and she actually planned to buy you one for your birthday. I wanted to do this for you. You do more than we ask around here, and that is without the baby being here. Ella loves you, and I know the new baby will too. It is the least I can do, and I wanted to show you that your dreams are important. Even if you are the only one who believes don't stop although in your case that is not true."_

" _Thanks Liv…"_

" _Anytime…"_

Breakfast ended up not agreeing with Olivia. By the time she returned from the spa she was drained so Mila stepped up make sure that the house was prepared for dinner.

Fitz walked in and didn't see his wife.

Mila looked at Fitz, _"She was exhausted when she returned from the spa. I sent her upstairs to lay down, and she has been sleeping ever since."_

Fitz looked around and saw the house was ready for dinner.

Mila smiled _, "I have it under control. You just get Olivia up, so she can get ready for dinner, and I will help Ella."_

" _Thanks Mila. I owe you one."_

Fitz made it to their room. It was the cutest site. She was curled up to his pillow, and she was holding her small baby bump. He couldn't resist taking a picture. He hated to wake her up. The baby had forced her to slow down. Something he would never do so he was grateful.

He finally made it over to the bed and kissed her head.

Olivia stirred and looked at her husband. He could see the panic in her eyes, because it dawned on her that she must have slept late.

He caressed her cheek, " _Mila has it under control. You get yourself ready, and I'll handle our daughter and myself."_

Before she could respond he was moving off the bed, but she grabbed his hand.

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _For…"_

" _You having to take on so much."_

" _I am not taking on more. I am doing more right now, because our child demands you rest. When they get here you will be doing more at times. We are in this together. I don't care if I must do it all. If my family is happy then I am happy. Are you happy Liv?"_

" _More than words can explain."_

" _Then that is all that matters."_

" _I love you Fitz, and although I haven't shown it lately with the fatigue and morning sickness I am so glad we are having a baby."_

" _Me too babe."_

Later, that night their family had arrived. She had decided on a seaside Rachel Pally Jamee open-shoulder maxi dress. With them being home, she paired it with her favorite cream cardigan sweater.

With Olivia's parents now able to travel they had not been home a lot which made it easier to hide the pregnancy. The Grant's had tagged along with them on several excursions. It made it easier for Olivia & Fitz to get them to agree to the dinner party.

Everyone was excited to see each other. Mila had greeted her grandmother who was invited to the dinner. She was headed to her room when the couple stopped her.

Fitz said, _"You are part of this family. Thank you for helping out earlier, and before you ask we wanted you here tonight whether you had helped us earlier; so shower and change and head down while they are finishing the appetizers."_

She nodded and rushed to her room to get dress. The couple continued to catch up with the family and friends while the food was being finished, and Mila was changing.

The couple thought went through several ideas to announce their pregnancy, but after little debate and a wonderful idea from their daughter they went with something simple, dinner. While catching up they were served mini quiche, mini sandwiches, and baby dill pickles.

The chef came in and announced dinner was ready. Fitz led everyone to their formal dining room. It was their first dinner party as a married couple in their new home.

They stared out with a salad made with baby spinach and baby tomatoes with a vinaigrette dressing.

When they finally got to the main course that included baby back ribs and baby corn Maya looked at her food. She then went over their food options throughout the night then she looked at her daughter who glowing, and while she had been happy since the day she met Fitz she knew this was different.

She didn't even realize she was crying, but he looked up at her daughter who as to the right of her. She whispered, _"You are pregnant, aren't you?"_

Everyone stopped and looked at Olivia.

She looked at Fitz and smiled. She stood up and took off her cardigan. When she turned to the side the room erupted as their family and friends realized this was no ordinary dinner party. The couple was announcing they were pregnant.

While it was laughs and tears at the Grant house things were beginning to unravel for Mellie and Jake. Since the pair had confronted Fitz & Olivia in private their affair was not immediately public knowledge thanks to Leo Bergen and Elizabeth North.

Olivia handled politicians from time to time, but she preferred to fix businesses. She felt like she sold less of her soul. The couple were a political animal, and Andrew's best chance of getting into office. The couple weren't shocked to hear from Olivia. She had sent business their way in the past, but they were surprised to hear who the possible client would be. They had to admit they had a newfound respect for the couple. They weren't sure if they would be helping Andrew if the shoe was on the other foot, but when Andrew called they took his case.

They took a similar page from Olivia's play book. They had Andrew focus on his campaign. He had only recently officially put his name in the ring, so it was easy to explain why Mellie was not on trail. Fitz & Olivia had been gracious enough to deliver a treasure trove of information on Mellie & Jake.

The time had finally come. Andrew was attending a huge fundraiser, and when the limo opened the media was shocked to see him step out of the limo alone. The only question he would answer is that he was no longer with Mellie. Before they could hound him as to why the media was alerted to breaking news. Mellie was pregnant, and it was suspected that Andrew may not be the father. When asked about it he stated that he had been advised, but was unsure who would have leaked the information. He was saddened when he heard the news, and asked for privacy while dealing with the revelation.

Behind the scenes Mellie had been forced to get a paternity test done as soon as she turned eight weeks. She tried to get out of it, but Andrew and Jake made it clear that neither of them would give her a dime until they knew who the father was. She knew it was Jake's, but knew he wouldn't accept her word so she had the test done confirming what she already knew.

When the results came back Andrew had her things removed from the home, and they were dumped at her apartment door like trash.

She didn't want a baby or to be a baby's mama, but this baby was her meal ticket. She wasn't sure what the future held for her and Jake. For all she cared he could put a check in the mail every month and be done with her if she could maintain the life that she was used to living.

Jake took the news hard that he was the father of Mellie's baby. Mellie's betrayal was one thing, but the fallout was even worse. Once news hit that Andrew had dumped Mellie due to their affair business was running out the door. Many of them to Fitz & Olivia. It was the final straw for his dad, and he was relieved of his duties for the near future. He knew that the only reason he wasn't fired out right is due to the baby.

He didn't think things could get much worse, but he was wrong.

The Grant household was in full celebration mode. The couple smiled as they looked at their emotional parents. It was wonderful to see how happy they were for them.

Maya & Sharon were already online looking at clothes with Ella who was so happy that she no longer had to keep the secret. She showed her grandparents the shirt, and told them how she found out. It then dawned on her that she never said much to her dad when she found out.

She walked over to him and climbed on his lap. He kissed her forehead. She loved that her parents still loved her the same. They told her that their family would only grow in size and love, and thus far they had kept that promise.

She looked at her dad, " _That day I found out…"_

"Was special for you and your mom. I know that you are happy, and that is all that matters. I love you kiddo. Go finish getting spoiled by your grandparents. You only have a few months left before you have to share the spoiling."

Ella laughed and went back to her grandparents.

Huck was not going to let Jake get away with the way that he had treated Olivia. Not just at the gala but period. He had been waiting for his time to get Jake back. He knew Olivia wanted him to take the high road, but he wasn't good at that when the ones he loved were hurt.

He was sitting in his office staring at the screen. They hadn't been home long from the dinner party. Kim owed Olivia a lot, because Olivia saved Huck. She helped him get back on his feet, and back to her and Javi. She was jealous for a brief second before realizing that they saw each other as siblings. She knew her husband, and he wanted Jake to pay.

She walked in and sat down his drink before hugging him. When she pulled apart she kissed his forehead. She leaned over and whispered, _"Destroy him…"_

Kim knew the power she held when it came to her husband. Olivia was the only other person who had that much control other than their son, but that was different.

She could have told him to let it go, and he would have, but Jake needed to feel the wrath.

A week after Fitz & Olivia had announced they were pregnant Olivia was working late in the office. The morning sickness was beginning to ease up, and she found that her energy was returning to almost normal. As normal as you can ask for being pregnant.

When the news hit that Mellie had an affair on Andrew with Jake it sends clients of the Ballard's running out the door. They were fielding calls left and right. Fitz didn't want to take on too much with the baby coming in a few short months. She planned to take an extended maternity leave, and he would be working part-time mostly from home. He didn't want to overwhelm their staff.

Olivia agreed with his decision, so she was looking at potential clients. She thought it might be best to take on clients who needed them more on a long-term basis. She hadn't left her office all day. Fitz had lunch delivered to her office.

Fitz had left to pick Ella up from school and get her to dance class. Normally she would be paying attention to the news, but she was too engrossed in the folders to see the breaking news.

Jake hadn't received a lot of heat for having an affair with Mellie. This was the second man that she had been exposed to cheating on, so the media was hounding her. To them he was just another man that she had gotten her claws into.

It was affecting the family business, but his personal image for the most part had received intact until today.

Olivia was so engrossed in work that she didn't see the breaking news, but Jake was sitting in his home office when the news broke.

He was floored as his past was now coming back to haunt him. The Ballard family was going to have a hard time keeping afloat after this piece.

The media had received hours of footage that showed that Jake was just as dirty as Mellie if not more. There were several videos of him being inappropriate with previous clients and potential clients. There were also videos of him groping employees. Many of them had quit, and it would now explain their high turnover rate. Some of the networks had reached out to the women who were more than happy to sit down for an interview.

All of it was sensational, but it was nothing compared to the videos that showed him being verbally abusive towards Olivia. She wasn't a wilting flower, but you could tell that his words affected her. He never praised her, and he constantly called her stupid for trying to make her firm successful instead of working for her dad.

There were videos of him trying to pressure her to talk to her dad about them going into business. Jake even told her that her dad didn't love her he tolerated her.

Jake couldn't believe this was happening. He was going to lose everything, and it was all Olivia's fault. He knew she had something to do with this. He was going to make her pay.

Fitz watched as the news broke. He knew that Olivia wasn't expecting this. He decided to take her something to eat, and make sure that she was okay emotionally.

Olivia got up to use the bathroom when she heard the door opened. She wasn't expecting a client, plus security would have alerted her. She had no way of knowing that the guard had been knocked out.

She then smiled thinking it was her husband. She could sure use a taste of him at this moment.

She walked around the corner to see Jake.

She looked at him with disdain, " _What are you doing here?"_

" _Don't act like you don't know what you did?"_

" _I don't have time for this."_

He then noticed she was pregnant. " _Once again you lied to me."_

" _No, I didn't lie. I never said I didn't want children. I specifically said I didn't want us to have children. I wasn't going to be a single mom. If I am going to be a single parent I am not going to be in a loveless relationship. I would never have brought a child into that."_

" _Screw you."_

" _Been there. Done that. No thank you."_

" _Is that why you are ruining my life?"_

" _Nope, you are doing that all on your own."_

" _I can't believe you are standing there like you did nothing."_

" _Jake, for the last time I don't know what you are talking about. Get the hell out of my office, and never come back."_

He started charging towards her, but when she turned to run she was back up against a wall. She knew she had to protect the baby, so she turned side ways just in case he tried to hit her.

Instead he grabbed her by her throat. She might have been pregnant, but she was still light.

Tears began to fall. She put her hands on her bump, and began to silently talk to the baby. She thought about her husband and daughter at home. If she was going to die tonight she refused to give him the satisfaction that she was dying in fear. She began to kick. She almost got him in the balls, and he had to ease up some.

It took him a moment to regain control. Just as he began to choke her again he felt a blow to his face forcing him to drop Olivia like a rag doll.

When Fitz walked into the office and saw the security guard just coming to he saw red. The guard was too disoriented to explain what happen other than saying that Fitz had run into the office, and he had pressed the red button alerting the police before he passed out again.

Fitz had rounded the corner, and saw Jake choking his wife to death. That was it for him. He had no sense of control when he threw that first blow. All he knew was that he had dropped his wife, and he continued to pummel Jake. He didn't even see his wife pass out. The police came running into the room, and saw Fitz beating Jake. They assumed that Fitz had flew into a rage after seeing his wife with Jake and was the culprit. He was arrested and taken in. Neither of the police officers had watched the news due to being on patrol. They were also new to the town, and not familiar with the families involved.

When he arrived at the station several of the detectives knew who he was. Due to that he was he wasn't put into a holding cell. He was put into an interview room, and as requested they called his dad who had promptly called Eli. The men headed down to the police station to take care of Fitz, and the women headed to the hospital to take care of Olivia.

When Maya walked into the hospital room with Janet she gasped seeing the hand print around her neck.

The doctor walked into the room.

She smiled at the moms _, "Good evening, I am Dr. Walker. I am the OBGYN on duty tonight. I spoke with Olivia's doctor. We are good friends. I want to go ahead and ease your worries. The baby was in some duress from the stress. I gave Olivia a mild sedative to calm her down. Her blood pressure was through the roof, and if it remained that way her and the baby's life would have been in danger. She will have to remain her at least over night to monitor her and the baby's vitals, but otherwise I expect the rest of pregnancy to be fine."_

Janet thanked the doctor. They both went over to the bed where Olivia stirred. When she saw her both her mom and mother-in-law the tears began to fall.

Maya kissed _her forehead, "Stay calm ladybug. You need to relax for you and the baby."_

 _She whispered, "Baby…"_

" _Is fine as long as you keep calm."_

" _Fitz…"_

" _Your dads are at the police station sorting things out."_

She looked at them confused.

Maya explained, " _Jake knocked the security guard out. He came to long enough to tell Fitz that Jake was in the office with you, and press the help button to alert the police. When the police arrived, they found the guard knocked out, you passed out, and Fitz beating the life out of Jake so they arrested him."_

Olivia was in shock. Tears began to fall again.

Sharon grabbed her hand, _"He won't be there long I promise you. Please rest. You know that is what he would want."_

" _Ella…"_

" _Is with her aunt and uncle. We just told her that you weren't feeling well for right now."_

Olivia decided to let it go. Besides the medicine they gave her wouldn't allow her to keep her eyes open too much longer.

Fitz wasn't surprised to see how fast his dads got there. They walked in the door with two paramedics, and the police commissioner.

Fitz wasn't mad at the police. He understood how it looked. All that mattered was that the guard and Olivia was being treated. He didn't care what happened to Jake. If he took a charge, then so be it. He would find something else to do as long as he family was okay.

Fitz stopped the commissioner from apologizing, " _I appreciate you coming down. I know my dad got you out of bed. I'm sure that they had Huck to pull the footage."_

He nodded, _"I'm not upset with the officers. They did their job. Is Liv being treated?"_

Eli nodded, _"Maya sent me a message. They gave her something to calm her down, so they could get her blood pressure under control. Her and the baby are doing fine. They will have to remain the hospital at least overnight for observation."_

" _Good, and the guard."_

" _Serious concussion, but he will be fine."_

" _Then that is all that matters."_

The paramedics looked at his hand _, "I am pretty sure you broke your hand. I think the adrenaline has you so worked up you can't feel anything, but we need to get over to the hospital soon."_

He looked at the commissioner, _"What are the charges right now?"_

" _None, we have the video, and while he did attack your wife you did assault him once you got him off her. Right now, I asked Huck not to release or erase the video. Your father and I are going to speak to his dad in the morning. Jake was in surgery to repair some broken bones, but we will be able to tell you tomorrow the outcome. Right now, you go take care of your hand, and then your family. Let us worry about the Ballard's."_

Fitz nodded

Big Jerry thanked the paramedics, and informed them they would take his son to the hospital.

Before they walked out the door Elli hugged his son-in-law, " _I don't care the cost I will take care of this son. Thank you for saving my baby."_

He looked at his father in law, _"Pops, I don't care what happens to me. All that matters to me in my family."_

" _I know. We will take care of things."_

They made it to the hospital where an X-ray confirmed that he had indeed broken his hand. It wouldn't require surgery, but he would be in a cast for six weeks. Once the door got him in his cast he was taken to Olivia's room.

He walked in the room, and shared a long embrace with both of his moms. He wiped their tears. He held Maya longer, and whispered something in her ear that made her sob. She just held him tighter.

Hearing her mom cry made Olivia wake up. Initially no one noticed that she was awake. She saw her husband with his hand in a cast. It was then she remembered that Jake had gotten his hands firmly back around her throat. He had every intention of killing her. She said a silent prayer, and next thing she knew she was on the floor. Her husband was pounding Jake, but between Jake choking her and her the stress of the situation she passed out.

Now as she looked on she smiled for the first time that evening. Her husband promised he would always come for her, and he had. She didn't know how he knew she needed him. She didn't care. All that mattered was that he was okay.

He could feel when she began to wake up. he looked at her and winked as he hugged her mom.

They spent some time with their parents before they headed out.

Olivia got a text from her sister that Ella was having trouble sleeping. She was really worried about them. Olivia thought about covering her neck in make-up, but decided to be partially honest with her.

Olivia could tell that her sister was having trouble keeping her emotions together, but Teddy was strong for Ella and Kimberly. Fitz would have to thank his brother for manning up even though he could see the worry in his eyes.

Olivia knew their daughter. Due to her circumstances she worried. She needed to be reassured.

Olivia looked at her daughter on the camera, _"Ella, how about once the doctor tells me that your sibling and I are okay that we go out to lunch at your favorite restaurant, and daddy finally takes us to see Coco._

Fitz nodded and agreed. He was relieved to see her relax, and get off the phone.

Olivia looked at her sister, _"I am fine. No more crying. My handsome husband saved me."_

Teddy smiled, _"Best man I ever known…"_

Olivia and Kimberly agreed.

Once they got off the phone Olivia looked at her husband, " _How much trouble are you in?"_

" _I don't know. I don't care. Our dads are handling it, and I am taking care of my family."_

Olivia decided to let it go for now. She asked, _"Do you know what set him off?"_

Fitz was confused, but it dawned on him when Olivia was going through client files she didn't have the television on, so she could concentrate. She had no idea about the leaked footage.

He turned on the television. For the first time she watched the footage that likely set Jake off. She now understands why he thinks she did it.

They looked at each other. They knew that they had nothing to do with the footage, but deep down their gut told them who did.

At the same time, they said _, "Huck…"_

When they turned around he was standing in the door.

 **A/N-I am stopping it there. How do you think the couple will handle what Huck did? The fall out continues. Check out her pregnancy reveal dress on Twitter kimberl17711667**


End file.
